My Boyfriend's Back
by IceQueenRia
Summary: While Puck's in juvie, Karofsky tries his luck with Kurt, spreading vicious rumours and bullying the Gleeks worse than ever when Kurt refuses his advances. But with Puck getting released early, Karofsky better start a running. PucKurt-estab relationship
1. My Boyfriend's Gone

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee, clear?**

**Hello there, gentle readers, this is a Puck/Kurt fic. That's Puck/Kurt. Just to clarify, the main pairing of this fic is Puck/Kurt. If you don't like Puck/Kurt then you shouldn't read this Puck/Kurt fic. If you don't want Puck/Kurt to be together in a romantic and sexual sense then this Puck/Kurt fic is not the fic for you because it features Puck/Kurt and if you don't like Puck/Kurt you won't want to read about Puck/Kurt so you should go read something else that isn't Puck/Kurt because this fic is Puck/Kurt. There, I think I have now made it clear that this is a Puck/Kurt fic. So, don't like? Fine, don't read.**

**My Boyfriend's Back**

**Summary: While Puck's in juvie, Karofsky tries his luck with Kurt, spreading vicious rumours and bullying the Gleeks worse than ever when Kurt refuses his advances. But with Puck getting released early, Karofsky better start a running. Puck/Kurt-established relationship.**

**Chapter 1-My Boyfriend's Gone**

It was nearing eleven pm when Kurt received the telephone call from his boyfriend's mother, Ruth Puckerman. She sounded somewhat hysterical on the phone and unless Kurt was mistaken, she was yelling in Hebrew so he couldn't understand her. Worrying about what could be wrong, he gently tried to calm her down, but his soft words only seemed to increase the volume of her frantic babbling.

Holding the house phone away from his ear as Ruth's babbles turned to angry screeches, Kurt peered nervously at his dad. It was Burt who had first answered the phone, daring to interrupt Kurt's moisturizing routine when he realised how serious it was. Meeting his son's panicked stare, all Burt could do was pry the phone from his fingers and ask Ruth to calm down before enquiring as to what was going on.

Her voice disappeared before a younger and calmer voice spoke into the phone.

"Is that Kurtie?" The little girl, Puck's nine year old sister Maya asked.

"No sweetie, this is Burt." He replied.

"Papa Burtie." Maya replied with a smile in her voice though she sounded a little tired; it was past her bed time after all. "Ma's angry and upset right now." Maya explained. "Noah really messed up this time."

"Is your brother ok?" Burt asked her. "What's going on? Do you need me and Kurt to come over?"

"That isn't necessary but thank-you." Maya told him sounding very much like she was reciting what her mum was saying. "Noah was really badass. He crashed ma's car and tried to steal an ATM cash machine. Isn't that cool Papa Burtie?" She asked sounding distinctly proud.

"He crashed your mother's car?" Burt asked and Kurt's eyes widened as he snatched the phone from his dad.

"Hello, Maya?" Kurt asked earning a cheerful hello, partially stifled by a little yawn. "What happened? Is Noah ok, is he hurt?" Images of his boyfriend in a hospital bed passed through his mind and Kurt felt his blood run cold. He didn't know how he'd cope if he had to see Puck wearing a hideous hospital gown. And seeing him injured would be terrible too.

"He bumped his head when the car crashed but that's it." Maya replied sounding a little disappointed at the lack of drama. "He got arrested though. It was so cool. The cops even handcuffed him up." She sounded more excited as she spoke of her older brother's arrest. "So now Noah's in juvie."

"Juvie?" Kurt repeated. "Maya, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." She huffed in response. "Ma's been yelling and crying about it for aaagggeeesss. I should get to bed now. I'm tired."

"Wait, Maya, sweetie, when's Noah getting out?" Kurt asked. "Hello? Maya are you there? Ruth? Hello?"

There was no reply so Kurt hung up and turned to his dad with a heavy sigh.

"So, Puck's in juvie?" Burt asked with a cluck of his tongue.

"If you dare say I told you so…" Kurt warned. Since he and Puck started dating Burt had always insisted that the 'mohawked little punk' would end up in juvie. "Dad, what happens now?"

"Puck serves his time, and then he'll come home." Burt said calmly.

"But what if he comes out… different?" Kurt asked. "What if he gets out and doesn't want to be with me anymore? What was he even _thinking _trying to steal an ATM? Rachel's going to throw a fit when she finds out. Without Noah we don't have enough members to compete for Sectional's. The Glee Club will be over and without Noah to yell out Rachel's going to take it out on me. Conversing with her is annoying at the best of times but when she really gets focused on a rant it very near drives me suicidal."

"Kurt, just calm down." Burt told his son placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know Puck isn't an Einstein or whatever, but he has street smarts. He'll get by in that place. He's a tough kid, he can handle it and he'll be back home before you know it and he'll still be looking to do inappropriate things with my only child."

"Dad." Kurt complained with a faint blush.

"He's your first boyfriend," Burt continued. "He's taking my baby boy and… tainting your innocence."

"Please stop talking." Kurt groaned covering his ears but Burt forced his hands away.

"I don't like the punk; it's a father's obligation to hate their kid's first boyfriend." Burt said. "I don't know why he behaved so irresponsibly tonight, but hopefully he'll learn his lesson. He's a teenager; teenagers do crazy and stupid things sometimes. I'm just glad you weren't involved with this one. But as much as I don't like him, I know Puck's near enough a good-guy at heart. He'll serve his time in juvie and then he'll be back to make it all up to you."

"I really don't like the thought of him being in there." Kurt sighed feeling his chest tighten and his throat ache as he felt the burning need to cry. "At this point I honestly don't know if I want to strangle him for being so infuriatingly idiot and insane or if I just want to hold him and tell him it will all be ok. Yet I can't do either."

"Just head to bed, buddy." Burt advised. "Get some sleep."

"I'm not sure if the land of dreams will welcome me tonight." Kurt replied. "I fear all the thoughts racing through my brain will prevent sleep, which of course will result in me having bags under my eyes tomorrow." He said despairingly. "I have to call Mercedes immediately."

"Can't it wait till morning? She might be asleep." Burt said.

"I suppose I'll have to deliver the gossip tomorrow." Kurt relented seeing that it was now nearing half past eleven and Mercedes was usually in bed by half ten on school nights. "Is there any chance I'll be able to visit Noah?" Kurt asked his dad hopefully and Burt looked a little uncomfortable. "What?"

"Look, I'm not sure how the system works." Burt admitted. "I don't know if family and friends can visit or not but… I think it would be best for Puck if you don't visit."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "If I don't see him he might think I don't care."

"Kurt, son, I love you, you know that." Burt replied and Kurt crossed his arms over his chest as he suddenly felt defensive. "But in this town, with these small-minded people, being yourself isn't all that easy."

"Being myself?" Kurt asked. "You mean being gay."

"Yeah," Burt nodded sounding deeply apologetic and looking incredibly uncomfortable with what he was saying. "I get homophobic phone calls at work, you get your share of bullying at school, and people throw you dirty looks and talk about you in the streets. I hate that you have to go through all that, I do. If I could, I'd kick the crap out of anybody who so much as looked at you funny. But I can't protect you from everything."

"I'm sorry my sexuality is such a burden." Kurt commented bitterly.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Burt snapped at him. "You know that's not what I'm saying."

"Sorry." Kurt responded quietly lowering his gaze to the floor, still hugging himself.

"Come here." Burt said and Kurt obediently stepped into his dad's arms for a hug. "I love you ok. I love everything about you. And I'm so proud for how brave you are to step outside that front door and face the world with your head held high every day. But you can always come back home. In these walls, you're safe and nobody's going to judge you."

"Apart from Finn." Kurt mumbled as his mind returned him briefly to the basement incident.

"My point is Kurt, you're safe here." Burt said. "Puck's in juvie right now. If the guys in there knew he had a boyfriend, he wouldn't be safe. They'd rip him apart. That's why it's not a good idea for you to visit Puck. He… he can blend in; they'll assume he's straight. If you went to visit him…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"I get it." Kurt sighed so his dad didn't have to finish. "One look at me and they'd know I was gay. Then they'd realise that Noah is gay and they'd attack him for it."

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Burt told him. "But it's safer for Puck if you don't visit."

"I understand." Kurt replied.

"Try and get some sleep." Burt instructed patting Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"Goodnight." Kurt said quietly before retreating to his basement. Looking to his desk, he caught sight of Puck's letterman jacket. The jock had left it there earlier that day. Picking it up, Kurt cuddled it to his chest, breathing in the Jewish boy's lingering scent. "Goodnight Noah." He whispered to the empty room, hoping with all his heart and soul that Puck would be ok.

XXX

The next day at school, Kurt met Mercedes at his locker and she instantly asked him where his boy was. Letting out a sigh, Kurt leaned in and quietly whispered to her about Puck being in juvie. Her face formed an expression of sympathy, but she didn't seem too surprised. Kurt wanted to be angry with her. He hated how people had always expected the worst from his boyfriend. Of course, he never could be angry with Mercedes.

Linking arms with his best friend, he sullenly talked about how he was feeling and how worried he was for Puck. They walked to the choir room together, joining the rest of their Glee mates. Kurt couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart knowing that Puck wouldn't be singing with them today.

Sitting before them all, Mr. Schue delivered the news of Puck being in juvie. Minus Mercedes, everybody fired questions at Kurt, eager to know what happened. Rachel of course was loudly expressing her concerns about them being unable to compete with a member down but Mr. Schue stood up asking them to quieten down. He then introduced them to their new member, a blonde boy named Sam Evans.

As the new boy stood in front of them all, saying a little bit about himself, Kurt took on a frosty demeanour and opted to glare at Mr. Schue. He found it rude and disrespectful how easily Mr. Schue just replaced Puck and how quickly the others transferred their interest onto Sam, seemingly forgetting all about Puck.

Of course, McKinley High could always be counted on to spread rumours and news throughout the school at a rapid pace. Before second period, everybody seemed to know that Puck was in juvie. People had been questioning Kurt about it all day and it was irritating him beyond belief. He'd genuinely have preferred to have a Rachel Berry headache rather than deal with nosy students.

At lunch time, Kurt passed up on joining his friends in the cafeteria and headed outside instead, hoping the fresh air would relax him somewhat. It might have worked if he'd turned left instead of right. However, he had turned right and turning right had led him straight to Karofsky.

"Hey Kurt." Karofsky said stepping up close to him.

It was the first time he'd ever addressed Kurt by his first name. The countertenor hadn't even realised the hockey turned football player _knew_ his name. He'd always been referred to as 'Hummel', 'Fairy', 'Lady' or worse. Hearing his given name fall from Karofsky's lips somehow seemed more offensive and threatening than anything else Kurt had been called by the larger teen.

"I heard about your boyfriend." Karofsky commented with mock sympathy before he attempted a smirk but it didn't look right on his face. But then in Kurt's opinion, few people could pull off a smirk as well as Puck and Karofsky certainly wasn't one of them. "People say he's gonna be in the slammer for quite a while."

"I don't have time for you." Kurt scoffed turning to walk away but Karofsky moved speedier than he seemed able and blocked his way.

"Well, now that Puckerman's gone maybe you and I could hang out." Karofsky suggested looking like he was trying to imitate Puck but failing abysmally. "You know, get to know each other better. Somebody's gotta keep you company while Puck's away."

"You're hitting on me." Kurt accused as he took a step back.

"Come on, you've gotta admit that there's something between us." Karofsky said.

"Indeed," Kurt responded. "That something is what intelligent people like myself refer to as revulsion and intense hatred. Just keep away from me you Neanderthal."

"Puck isn't good enough for you." Karofsky spoke up taking hold of Kurt's arm and pulling him close.

"Get. Off. Me." Kurt said. "This shirt is Armani, its worth more than your entire existence so get your grubby paws off."

Karofsky released Kurt's arm and placed his hands on Kurt's hips instead. Kurt instantly batted the hands away before attempting to storm off. He was sure it would have been a great storm off putting even Rachel-Queen-of-Storm-Offs-Berry to shame but he never got a chance to complete it. Karofsky moved in front of him, blocking his path again.

"That manwhore doesn't care about you." Karofsky insisted, referring to Puck. "He's probably got his dick up some other dudes ass right now. I can be so much better for you."

"Is that so?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "You ruined my Gaga outfit last year, I spent an hour fixing it, and then you and Azimio were fully prepared to beat me up. You would have done if Noah and the others hadn't showed up."

"I'm different now. I'm better; I can be good for you." Karofsky insisted. "Just give me a chance."

Looking around the area, Kurt wondered if perhaps someone was lying in wait to take pictures or film them as some elaborate prank. Not seeing anybody, he faced Karofsky again, the look on his face confirming Kurt's fear that the other teen was being serious. He had always assumed Karofsky was straight since he was such a huge homophobe. Though really, Kurt supposed his homophobia should have been the first clue. His mind wrapped around was happening with a fair amount of ease. It had been similar with Puck after all. Kurt had always assumed that Puck was straight and that his bullying was a result of him being a jerk. As it turned out, Puck was somewhat of a Hummelsexual and he continuously insisted that his bullying of Kurt had been his way of flirting. The two situations weren't that different. Puck and Karofsky were both jocks, both had bullied Kurt and both had been assumed straight by the rest of the student population. Knowing how glad he was that he had finally succumbed to Puck's advances and given him a chance, mostly due to the pestering of the girls, Kurt thought perhaps there was a decent person underneath Karofsky's Neanderthal ways. If things were different, maybe Kurt would consider giving the boy a chance, provided he sorted out his wardrobe. But as it was, Kurt had a boyfriend and there was no way he'd ever cheat on him.

"I'm with Noah, I love him." Kurt told Karofsky.

"He doesn't love you." Karofsky sneered. "Not like I could. You just need to let me." He reached a hand out to cup Kurt's cheek and he pulled away.

"The most you can hope for is my friendship." Kurt said. "And at the moment I'd only be your friend out of pity and a feeling of obligation for us gay teens to stick together. But you're not even out yet so you're not alone. You don't need me to be your friend."

"Fine, then I'll come out." Karofsky replied. "Let's go to the cafeteria and do it now."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kurt said with a shake of his head. "You're not ready to come out. Besides, you shouldn't do it for me. You should do it for yourself. And I'm with Noah and that's not going to change. You and I will never happen, you need to accept that."

"No way." Karofsky retorted. "I've seen the shitty movies. The guy doesn't get the one he loves by giving up. The dude always has to fight for the one he wants."

"This isn't a movie." Kurt pointed out. "And I will not cheat on my boyfriend, not for anyone, least of all you. It doesn't matter if you bully me or befriend me, I will never have those feelings for you."

"You will." Karofsky replied determinedly. "I'll make you feel it."

He leaned in taking hold of Kurt's face and forcibly pressing their mouths together. A small awareness of Karofsky's lips tasting like tots entered Kurt's mind through the fog of shock before he shoved the larger male away from him. Staring wide-eyed at Karofsky, Kurt covered his mouth, unsure what to make of the multiple emotions crossing Karofsky's face.

"Damn it, Kurt." Karofsky whined taking hold of him and making for another kiss.

Their lips collided together again before Kurt shoved him away again and punched his jaw.

"Try anything like that again," Kurt warned in an icy tone. "And you will seriously regret it when my boyfriend get's back."

**So… worth continuing?**

**IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Duet Partners

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you for such a positive response to the first chapter**

**Chapter 2-Duet Partners**

For the rest of the day, Kurt was very distracted. Despite the amount of Chap Stick he borrowed from Brittany, he just couldn't get rid of the taste of Karofsky on his lips. On more than one occasion, he caught Mercedes and Tina sending him concerned and curious looks. In class, they sent him texts enquiring after his well-being. He replied saying he was just worried about Puck and missing him. Telling the truth about his altercation with Karofsky didn't seem like a good idea. As much as he loved Mercedes and Tina, he knew the two girls were incapable of keeping secrets. If he told them what happened, then everybody would know the truth about Karofsky's sexuality within a matter of hours. Bully or not, he couldn't ever bring himself to out Karofsky like that.

He tried avoiding Karofsky for the remainder of the day but he wasn't entirely successful. Fortunately, he only shared Gym class with him which they didn't have that day. He couldn't escape bumping into Karofsky in the halls from time to time between classes though. Luckily, other than a few lustful looks, Karofsky didn't try anything. Though Kurt suspected that was more to do with the surrounding spectators as witnesses rather than Karofsky's self-restraint and respect to leave him be.

Instinctively, Kurt knew forgetting about the unwanted kiss would not be a possibility. Although he had threatened that Puck would not be pleased when he was released from juvie, he highly doubted that Karofsky would be too concerned about that in the mean time. The best thing Kurt could do was stick close to his friends. He was sure any alone time with Karofsky would lead to more unwanted advances.

During the last lesson of the school day, Kurt was pulled out and summoned to Miss Pillsbury's office. Gathering his things, he headed down to see the school Guidance Counsellor; suspecting Mr. Schue had arranged the meeting so he could talk about Puck.

Sure enough, as Kurt took a seat opposite the red-haired woman, she pushed a pamphlet across to him bearing the slogan 'HOW TO DEAL WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND BEING IN JUVIE'. He rolled his eyes at the leaflet, not even bothering to open it up and scan through.

"How are you coping, Kurt?" Miss Pillsbury asked gently as she adjusted some of the items on her desk, taking out her tape measure to ensure they were equal distances apart from one another.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Kurt replied just wanting to leave. He liked Miss Pillsbury enough but he didn't enjoy counselling sessions.

"I understand this is a difficult time for you right now." Miss Pillsbury said as she finished organizing everything on her desk. "I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever need to talk. Or sing, you Glee kids like to sing. Expressing your emotions through song is a healthy way to vent your frustrations, desires and disappointments. Perhaps you could choose a song to perform in Glee Club that might help you deal with what you're feeling."

"That won't be necessary." Kurt told her. "Your concern is very much appreciated but not at all necessary. I'm an independent young male, I can handle being without my boyfriend for a short time."

"Well that's wonderful." Miss Pillsbury smiled. "I have to say that I'm impressed. There are far too many people your age who become too dependent on their boyfriends and girlfriends. I think you're setting a fine example by showing everyone you can still stand tall without a man on your arm."

"Thank you." Kurt said simply not bothering to point out that he was really missing Puck like mad and didn't know how long he could go without the other boy's touch.

"You're welcome, Kurt." Miss Pillsbury said looking truly happy at the thought she was really helping him. "Still, as remarkably well as you are coping with Puck being away, I want you to know that my office is always open. You can talk to me about anything."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kurt responded offering her a feeble smile in return.

"Well Kurt, while I have you here, is there anything that you might care to discuss?" She asked him as she clasped her hands together and rested them on the desk.

As he mused over where she might have purchased the cute periwinkle blue sweater she was wearing, Kurt wondered whether he should tell her about his earlier dealings with Karofsky. There was a code of silence within Miss Pillsbury's office, it was her job to listen to the students' issues and keep them a secret, so long as the student wasn't in danger. Though he trusted the woman to keep anything he told her about Karofsky confidential, Kurt still wasn't entirely sure that he should confide in her. To tell her what happened would still be outing Karofsky before he was ready, even if it was only to one person.

For the time being, Kurt opted to guard Karofsky's secret. If the situation escalated in to something worse then he would re-evaluate the situation and make a decision from there as to what he should do about it. A gnawing sensation in his gut warned him that things would get worse, but he tried to ignore the feeling as best as he could.

"I just hope Noah's time in juvie won't affect him negatively or leave him with any form of long-term damage." Kurt commented and Miss Pillsbury nodded in understanding.

"Well Kurt, my advice would be to just pretend that Puck is on holiday." She said. "That might help ease your worries and concerns. And I'm sure you can visit him. No?" She asked when Kurt shook his head.

"My dad and I discussed the possibility of visitation," Kurt informed her. "And we both came to the agreement that it would be in Noah's best interests if I stayed away. Not everybody is tolerant of gay relationships and I've never been able to hide my sexuality convincingly."

"Oh, yes, that probably would be safer for Puck." Miss Pillsbury admitted sounding guilty for agreeing with such a thing. "But if you can't visit you could always write to him. I realise that kids these days aren't down with sending letters, you're more obsessed with twittering and changing your facebook status every few minutes, but letter writing is seriously underrated these days. Writing a letter will be much more intimate and romantic."

Mulling it over in his mind, Kurt decided that sending a letter to his boyfriend would be nice. It was important that Puck understand how much he cared. He'd have to ask Puck's mother about an address to send the letter too though. He'd even sign the letter with the name Elizabeth Hummel rather than Kurt, just in case one of the juveniles stole the letter. Though why anyone would want to steal a letter Kurt didn't know but it was always a possibility.

"That's a good idea, Miss Pillsbury. Thank you." Kurt said politely causing the woman to beam before she dismissed him back to what remained of his lesson.

Having missed too much of his history class to understand what was going on and pay full attention, Kurt ended up doodling little hearts in the margins of his notepad, tracing his and Puck's initials inside of them. He jumped a little when the bell rang, startled out of his daytime fantasies of Puck, of which a set of handcuffs were a main feature.

Like everybody else in the classroom, Kurt packed his things away. Joining Quinn as they filed out of the room, he asked to borrow her notes so he could copy them down. Walking alongside him, she handed him her neatly written class notes before hurrying along to Cheerio's practice.

As he walked alone towards his locker, Kurt kept an eye out for Karofsky. He spotted Azimio and received a locker-shove before he met Mercedes and Artie. The two accompanied him to his locker as theirs were very close by, all of them discussing the duets competition Mr. Schue had set for them. Not having paid full attention in Glee that morning, Kurt listened attentively. He planned to ask Mercedes what song they should do for their assignment but before he could ask, she mentioned that she and Santana were working together.

He pretended to rummage through his locker for something so she wouldn't see the disappointed and slightly hurt look on his face. There was an odd number in the club so not everybody would have a duet partner. The fact that Mr. Schue had overlooked such a thing made Kurt a little annoyed. Although he loved performing, he didn't want to be the one who had to perform a duet on his own. Turning to Artie, he was about to ask the wheelchair bound boy if he'd like to partner up but Brittany beat him to it. She appeared at his side telling Artie he was hot and that they should work together. Looking confused, Artie simply agreed and Brittany unexpectedly leaned down to kiss him before hurrying off to join her fellow Cheerleaders out on the field.

Collecting what he needed to take home with him and leaving the rest in his locker, Kurt walked out of the building with Mercedes and Artie, unable to prevent himself from thinking what song he and Puck could have performed together. On the way out, he noticed Sam and reasoned that since he had just joined Glee and didn't really know anyone that he probably didn't have a duet partner. Although he didn't like the fact the obviously fake blonde had stepped in to replace his boyfriend, he knew better than most how it felt to have people dislike you for no real legitimate reason. So he lied to Mercedes and Artie saying he'd forgotten something and that he'd see them tomorrow before doubling back to where Sam was stuffing books into his locker.

"Hey," Kurt greeted trying to sound confident though he felt a little nervous. He never had been good at talking to new people. But taking Sam's dyed hair colour into consideration he doubted he had to worry about homophobia. Something about the new boy just screamed gay and Kurt tried to convince himself that finding Sam physically appealing didn't qualify as cheating. "I just wanted to officially welcome you to Glee Club. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Hey, I'm Sam." He replied taking Kurt's offered hand and shaking it. "Err, sorry about Puck."

"Thank you." Kurt said surprised to hear such a sentiment. Not many people had sounded overly concerned.

"He's your boyfriend right?" Sam asked. "I mean that's what Finn told me."

"Yes, he is." Kurt answered proudly. "We've been together nearly four months now."

"Cool." Sam said. "So, do you know when he's getting out?"

"Not yet." Kurt replied. "Anyway, I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to work together on the duet assignment. I'm easily the most talented member of the group even if my talents are often underappreciated so we'll have a strong chance of winning."

"Um…" Sam began a little uncomfortably.

"You know what, I'm sorry I asked." Kurt apologized hastily. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You don't have to work with me, I completely understand."

"Hey, no, I'd like to sing together." Sam told him. "I just… I'm worried that…"

"That the Neanderthals of the school will give you a hard time for singing with the school fag." Kurt guessed and Sam winced at the slur he used to refer to himself. "I understand. Reputations are important. Don't worry, no hard feelings."

"No, it's not that." Sam insisted. "I just… I've heard about your boyfriend, dude. If he finds out we sang together won't he like… beat the crap out of me?" Sam asked looking fearful.

"Noah isn't as bad as people make him out to be." Kurt replied. "And don't tell anyone I told you but… I pretty much have him wrapped around my little finger."

"Well, if you're sure he won't beat me up for singing with you then I'd love to work together." Sam said.

"I promise, no harm will come to you." Kurt smiled. "Could I get your number?" He asked and the two took their phones out to trade numbers. "Well, I have to get going before my dad starts to worry, but I'll call you later to talk about song selection. You and me are going to win this thing." He said confidently before sauntering off, his happy mood being darkened when he found Karofsky loitering around by where his car was parked.

Not wanting to deal with Karofsky, Kurt stepped back inside the school building, intending to seek protection from Sam but the blonde was gone, probably attending some after school lessons for those with learning difficulties.

Frowning to himself, Kurt briefly considered walking home but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his baby in the school parking lot overnight. Hearing his father's voice play in his head, saying that nobody pushed the Hummel's around, Kurt strode towards Karofsky with a determined air of defiance about him.

"Hey Kurt." Karofsky leered trying to sound seductive but only succeeding in sounding creepy.

"I don't have time for this." Kurt stated. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I can't." Karofsky claimed. "I can't keep away from you. My parents are working late tonight; we could have the house to ourselves." He said suggestively.

"I'm not the cheating kind, Karofsky." Kurt told him as he moved round him and slipped into his car, his movements quick and slick so Karofsky couldn't block his way. "Find somebody single to harass." He added before starting the car.

As he drove off, he looked at Karofsky by means of the rear view mirror, witnessing him angrily throw something through the windshield of another car in the lot. He flinched as the smashing sound met his ears, shortly followed by the cars alarm going off. The uncomfortable feeling in his stomach returned and Kurt certainly wasn't looking forward to his next confrontation with Karofsky.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Dear Noah

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing, not a lot going on in this chapter, but here it is**

**Chapter 3-Dear Noah**

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Kurt screwed up yet another piece of paper and tossed it amongst the large pile littered around his trash can. The moment he returned home from school, Kurt had seated himself at his desk in his bedroom and tried to scribe a letter to his boyfriend. After many failed attempts, he abandoned the letter-writing and slipped Puck's letterman jacket onto his slender body.

The red and yellow of the jacket clashed frightfully with his outfit but he didn't care. He was at home, nobody would see him. Sighing, he snuggled into the warmth the jacket provided, feeling sad that this was the closest he would come to being held by his boyfriend for a while. Reaching for his phone, he was about to call Puck and ask him how he should start his letter before he remembered that calling Puck wasn't an option.

Heading upstairs, he joined his dad on the sofa. He looked at the television screen, not really paying attention to the story line of the crime series. It wasn't until a commercial break that his dad asked what was troubling him.

"I've been trying to write a letter." Kurt said. "To Noah. So he knows that I'm missing him and I still care. I don't want him to be in that place thinking I'm angry or that I won't be waiting for him. I just… I don't know what to write."

"Dear Noah would probably be a good start." Burt told him gently. "You know, back when I was wooing your mum, I wrote her a few letters."

"You did?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow in obvious surprise.

"Yeah," Burt grinned. "They were never any good." He admitted. "I was trying to be romantic, stealing lyrics from songs and cheesy lines from movies. The first letter I sent her, she read it and burst out laughing with all of her friends. I thought for sure I'd blown my chances. I figured I may as well skip town to get away from the embarrassment."

"What happened?" Kurt asked with interest, sitting up straighter and turning his body sideways so he was facing his dad.

"Your mum, she walked up to me, tucking her hair behind her ears and took my hand as she smiled." Burt reminisced. "She looked up at me with those big blue eyes and just said, 'thanks, Riker, that was sweet', and then she kissed me on the cheek and walked back to her friends."

"Riker?" Kurt asked with a barely concealed snort.

"An old nickname," Burt shrugged. "I wasn't so keen on being called Burt as a kid, so I made myself the nickname Riker from my middle name."

"Richard." Kurt said with an understanding nod.

"Yeah, Riker just sounded a little more badass than Burt." He commented and Kurt smiled before suddenly feeling a little repulsed that his dad reminded him of his boyfriend when he said those words.

"Did you ever send mum any more letters?" Kurt asked.

"A couple more." Burt answered. "When I took her out on our first date, she was supposed to be home by nine. We got back a little after midnight."

"I'm guessing Grandpa wasn't too thrilled about that." Kurt said.

"He chased me down the street with a pitchfork." Burt told him in full seriousness and Kurt's eyes widened. "Then after that, he wouldn't let Lizzy out with me so I'd send her letters instead. I did try throwing stones at her window so I could talk to her but your Grandpa always chased me away. He always said I was a troublesome little punk."

"That sounds a little familiar." Kurt pointed out shooting his dad a significant look.

"Yeah I know." Burt nodded. "I don't make things easy for your boyfriend when he's round. But your Grandpa never made it easy for me in the early days. But me and your mum worked things out. We dated through High School, I showed her off at the Sadie's Hawkins dance, the Winter Formal, the Spring Fling and our Prom. Then we got married, got this house. We had you." He placed an arm around his son's shoulder and gave a strong squeeze. "We'd be together now if she was still alive. Although it was cut short, we did get our happy ending. Now just look at you and Noah. You're so much like your mum, Kurt and… I hate to say it but Noah's not too different to how I was at that age. That's why I haven't put a bullet in his brain, because I know how much he loves you and I know you're gonna be together until death do you part."

"Really?" Kurt asked smiling widely and Burt nodded as he pulled him in for a proper hug. "So, the letters you sent when Grandpa wouldn't let you see her, what did you write in them?"

"Anything and everything." Burt shrugged. "I told her about my day, how I kept playing our song over and over. I'd tell her about my plans for the future, how I was gonna save my money up over the summer and buy the coolest car and drive her all around town. This letter you write to Noah, it doesn't have to be an epic piece of romantic writing. You can just write about how things are at school, or how you've sat listening to your old man talk about your mum. It doesn't matter what you write, just as long as you write to him. Seeing your handwriting will be enough for him to know that you care and that you're waiting for him. And it'll be romantic just because it's a letter from you. He'll fold that piece of paper up and sleep with it under his pillow as long as he's in that place. Then when he's out, he'll bring that letter with him and keep it in a drawer in his bedroom somewhere."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt replied gratefully. "I think I'll be able to write something now."

"You do that, kid." Burt encouraged patting his knee.

"Dad?" Kurt asked looking back before he reached his basement door.

"Yeah?" Burt called back.

"Can I tell Noah that your school boy nickname was Riker?" Kurt teased.

"No." Burt responded sharply making Kurt laugh.

Back down in his basement, Kurt strode confidently to his desk and pulled a fresh sheet of paper towards him as he picked up his pen. He wrote 'Dear Noah' at the top of the page then tapped his fingers on the wooden top as he pondered how to continue. Setting his pen down, he moved over to his iPod so that music could fill the room and possibly offer some inspiration for what the write.

It took a few minutes, but once he'd written down the first few lines, the rest just came to him. Words flowed from his brain, through the pen in his hand and directly on to the paper. Once he was done, he signed with his middle name and all his love before setting his pen down and shaking out his wrist. Holding the letter carefully in his hands, he read over what he had written.

_Dear Noah,_

_Being wrapped up in your letterman jacket is a small comfort to your absence. Your smell still lingers, almost fooling me into believing you're here if I close my eyes. The material is warm, just as your body always is so even though you're not here to hold me, wearing your jacket is the next best thing._

_I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that you're latest stunt has soared your badass status to new highs. Even without you roaming the halls of McKinley people are still fearful of you. We have a new addition to the Glee Club, Sam. He is a prime example of someone being afraid of you although you're not around at the moment._

_Some people, like Santana, were impressed to hear the news of you getting yourself thrown in juvie. Others, like Miss Rachel Berry are not so amused. Predictably, she complained for some time how we needed you to compete for Sectionals. She calmed down a little when Sam was introduced but as talented as the new boy is, he could never replace you. I hope you'll be out soon so you can join us on stage again. Nobody else could even hope to achieve the bad boy presence you bring._

_It was Miss Pillsbury's idea for me to write to you while you're away. Clearly I have taken her advice. I'd much sooner call so I could hear your voice, or visit so that I might see your face but for reasons I won't delve in to through writing, neither calling nor visiting is an option. _

_The days and nights without you to fill me so completely are sure to be long, cold and almost unbearably lonely. There will not be a second that passes where I don't miss you. Though I know you'll be back eventually, being apart is already agonizing and I know I'll only miss you more as the time goes by._

_There have also been a few confrontations with Karofsky. Nothing for you to worry about, I just needed to let you know. Though I regret to say I can't write any more on the matter. He didn't hurt me, he just surprised me and not in a good way. I've considered whether or not I should confide in someone about the Karofsky situation, but for now I've decided it is not necessary. If things escalate, then you have my word that I'll tell someone and seek help in whatever form is needed. For now, I'm just hoping nothing more will happen._

_I shall be visiting your mum and Maya frequently while you're away, I'm sure they could use my support. You really did disappoint your mother, Noah. I hate to say it, but you disappointed me too. When you get out, we will be having words about your reckless behaviour. Of course, I can't stay angry with you, not when I love you so fiercely. I'll do my best to keep your mother sane and I'll look after Maya._

_I miss you terribly and hope you'll be returning to me soon. Stay strong for me, Noah._

_All my love,_

_Elizabeth Hummel xxx_

Satisfied, Kurt carefully folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope. He would write the address and post it the next day after he visited Ruth and Maya.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. The Little Lady's Sausages

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing, and just so you know, you won't be getting any chapters from Puck's p.o.v in this fic so please don't bother expressing your desires for one, it's not happening.**

**Chapter 4-The Little Lady's Sausages**

Parking his car in the school lot, Kurt stepped carefully out of his baby, noticing smashed glass over the concrete not so far away. His stomach tightened uncomfortably as he remembered Karofsky smashing somebody's car window. Hitching his messenger bag more firmly onto his shoulder, Kurt strode towards the school building, hoping to find a friendly face before crossing paths with his unwanted admirer.

Luck seemed to be smiling down on him that morning and Kurt made it all the way to his locker unscathed, Mercedes joining him with a wide smile. They gossiped together as they collected their things before Quinn approached them looking at Kurt expectantly. Searching through his things, he fished out the class notes she had leant him and handed them back to her.

In his second period, Kurt was spared having to sit beside homeless-smelling Brett by Sam indicating the seat beside him. Dropping gracefully into the seat next to the blonde boy, Kurt bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from interrogating Sam about his obviously dyed hair. Throughout the lesson, they discussed possible song options and Sam occasionally said a few phrases in a made up language from some film Kurt had never seen. He just smiled awkwardly at his duet partner, slowly realising that the new boy was a dork.

The lesson ended and Kurt and Sam walked companionably side by side. Sam had a lesson to attend but Kurt had a free period. He walked with Sam to his classroom door before saying goodbye, Sam nudging his arm playfully as he left. Before Kurt could walk on, he found his way blocked by the person he had been hoping to avoid. Judging by the look in Karofsky's eyes, the other boy had seen Sam and Kurt's physical contact.

Clutching to the strap of his bag, Kurt kept his head up high and swiftly moved past the other male. He walked at a fast pace but he could hear Karofsky's heavy footsteps following him. Turning a corner, Kurt near jumped out of his skin when he felt Karofsky's large hand grip his arm before pulling him under the stair well. Forcing himself to keep calm, Kurt met Karofsky's stare.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked resting a hand on his hip and quirking an eyebrow, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage as his palms started to sweat.

"What the hell was that?" Karofsky demanded to know, jerking his head back in the direction they had just come from. "You and Lady Lips looked a little too friendly."

"We're just friends." Kurt sighed before rolling his eyes over the fact he was defending his actions to someone whose opinion did not matter. "It really isn't your business so just leave me alone."

"Are you fucking him?" Karofsky asked with a slight growl.

"What? No." Kurt responded highly shocked and offended that the other teen would throw such a question at him. "I'll remind you again, I'm with Noah. Just because he's away doesn't mean I'm going to cheat."

"Then what's with the blonde?" Karofsky replied. "I saw you two, you were flirting with him."

"That's ridiculous." Kurt tutted before falling silent when Karofsky kicked at the under slope of the stairs they were stood beneath.

"He's a good-looking dude that new friend of yours." Karofsky commented. "You'd better watch how close you get to him. If I see something I don't like then he won't be so pretty anymore." He threatened before storming away.

Kurt let out a shaky breath, his stomach churning horribly and his legs feeling weak, too weak to remain standing. He sank to the floor, wincing at the thought of dirtying his pants. Placing his hand over his heart, he felt how fast the organ was beating and waited for the thudding to slow to a normal rate. After he had calmed down enough, he pushed himself to his feet and headed to the choir room. He idly danced his fingers across the piano as he puzzled over what he should do.

Threats spilling from the mouth of a jock were not something to take lightly. He wouldn't put it past Karofsky to team up with Azimio and his other buddies then beat up Sam. If those two Neanderthals could shove a girl around like they had done to Tina on occasion, they'd certainly have no qualms about beating up a guy. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the blonde boy so he knew he'd have to back out of the duet. If Karofsky found out they were singing together then Sam would be in trouble.

He thought about simply texting the boy to let him know he had changed his mind but he knew Sam deserved better than that. He would find the boy later and tell him to his face that he didn't think they should be working together.

At lunch that day, he found himself ambushed by Finn, the taller teen warning him off of singing with Sam, similar to how Karofsky had warned him not to get too friendly with the blonde, though in Finn's defence he didn't speak his mind in as hostile a way as Karofsky. As he picked out his lunch, Kurt wasn't sure which boy he should be more annoyed with, Karofsky or Finn.

In Karofsky's case, his behaviour was born from feelings of jealousy and certainly more threatening. With Finn, it was much more insulting and mildly homophobic. Kurt was particularly offended by Finn saying he had been all over him the previous year. It was true that Kurt had once had a deep interest in Finn and perhaps he'd flirted a little but he had never been too inappropriate or overly touchy-feely. And the comment about a restraining order if Finn had acted the same way Kurt had towards a girl was completely unnecessary. Rachel, Quinn and even Santana had all thrown themselves at Finn in much more obvious ways than Kurt had ever dared. Not once had Finn ever freaked out over their attention. On the contrary, he seemed to enjoy it.

Trying to ignore Finn's words, Kurt paid for his lunch and walked away. Even though he had already decided not to sing with Sam because of Karofsky's unnerving threats, hearing Finn's views on his choice of duet partner was not something he cared for. He wished he could just sneak off to an empty classroom and have a steamy make-out session with his boyfriend to make himself feel better. Or watch Puck punch Finn in the face, Puck getting angry was always a bit of a turn-on.

Joining the Gleeks at their usual table, Kurt offered them a half-hearted smile but Mercedes saw right through it. She asked what was wrong and he simply shook his head, glaring at Finn a little as the quarterback joined them. Making the connection, Mercedes turned to Finn, demanding to know what he had done.

"I haven't done anything." Finn said defensively as his features morphed into an expression that resembled a wounded puppy dog.

"Kurt?" Tina asked looking to him for an explanation but Kurt simply shook his head as he nibbled on his celery.

As he looked down at his food, he felt a little pang over not having Puck beside him to complain that his lunch was merely 'rabbit food'. Normally, Puck would end up pushing a handful of fries onto Kurt's plate to eat or sharing a hot dog, burger or pizza slice.

A large waffle was pushed onto his plate and Kurt snapped his head to the side, his mind tricking him into believing that he would see Puck sitting next to him but it was Santana. She didn't say anything or even look at him, but Kurt appreciated the gesture all the same as he cut up a piece of waffle and brought it to his lips.

He was chewing down the final piece of waffle when Sam approached the table and asked if he could join them. Smiling so as to make Sam feel welcome, Kurt edged his seat over so that Sam could sit between him and Mercedes. The less than pleased look on Finn's face did not escape his attention.

Sam started talking animatedly about their duet assignment, the tone of his voice clearly expressing his enthusiasm, and Kurt could sense Finn's stare, the taller boy obviously willing for him to put an end to the partnership. He hated to do it, but Kurt knew he had to. Not because of Finn's reasoning's that Sam would become a major target for bullying if they sang together, but because he didn't want to risk the possibility that a jealous Karofsky would seriously injure Sam. However, he would certainly use his current irritation with Finn's behaviour as an excuse.

"Actually Sam, I regret to say that I think it would be better if we didn't work together." Kurt said.

"Um… have I done something to offend you?" Sam asked sounding a little hurt.

"Not at all." Kurt responded. "Perhaps you could do your duet with Quinn." He suggested and the two blondes shared eye-contact before both returning their gaze to Kurt in confusion. "Gucci knows I wouldn't want to offend Finn by forcing him to witness two males perform together."

"Dude, come on…" Finn tried to say but Kurt had abandoned what remained of his lunch and stalked away.

Part way down the corridor, he realised someone had followed him out of the cafeteria. He paused and turned round, expecting to see Mercedes or possibly even Sam, but he took a step back when Karofsky's shadow passed over him.

"Want me to kick Hudson's ass for ya?" Karofsky asked but as annoyed as Kurt was, he wasn't going to accept such an offer.

"Just leave me and my friends alone." Kurt retorted before walking away, but the other teen kept up with him.

"I've seen the way he treats you." Karofsky spoke up. "He acts like you have some fucked up disease."

"Yes well, many people treat me with a similar view." Kurt replied. "Not so long ago you were one of them."

"He's not a friend." Karofsky said referring to Finn. "At least not a good one."

"That's not your concern." Kurt shot back as he quickened his pace, slightly pleased that Karofsky had to jog to keep up with his elegant strides. "Now as much as I enjoy our precious moments together," he continued in a sarcastic tone. "I really would appreciate if you could just stay away from me."

He carried on walking and thought for a moment that Karofsky had decided to leave him be. A few seconds later and he was shoved violently into the bank of lockers, nearly visiting the floor. As he straightened up, he caught sight of one of the Math teachers. The older man meandered by as though nothing had happened, just as the teachers always did. Apart from Sue Sylvester, she was usually the one to shove the students around the corridors.

XXX

After school had let out, Kurt drove to the Puckerman household. He took Maya in his arms for a quick hug when she opened the door to him before setting her back on her feet. She dragged him through to the living-room where Ruth was perched on the edge of the dumpy old sofa, the T.V showing some cartoon that she paid no mind to as she stared out the window, a glass of red wine in her hand.

"Hello, Ruth." Kurt greeted speaking quietly so as not to startle the woman who seemed to be miles away mentally.

"She won't answer." Maya sighed. "I've been trying to get her attention ever since I walked back from school but she hardly even blinks."

"You walked from school on your own?" Kurt asked in shock and the girl nodded as if it was no big deal. "Maya, sweetie, walking home alone is very dangerous. I don't want you to do it again, ok? I'll pick you up from school from now on."

"Will you drive me there too?" Maya asked hopefully. "I like your shiny car. It's so much better than Noah's smelly old truck. And it's better than mum's since hers is all smashed up."

"Do you have homework?" Kurt asked and the little girl shook her head, her tongue darting out of her mouth a little, a sign that she was either lying or up to some form of mischief. "Maya, don't lie to me." Kurt said as the girls lips twitched into a smirk. "Let me check your homework diary." He requested and she scowled at him.

"Fine, I have to read a chapter of my book do some sums and learn my spellings." Maya complained. "It's not fair, school's for suckers."

"I'll help you with your homework ok." Kurt told her. "Finish watching your show and I'll make you some dinner before we get it done."

"Can we have sausages?" Maya asked.

"Of course, Little Lady." Kurt smiled.

As Maya got comfortable on her stomach, her feet up in the air, Kurt stepped closer to Ruth and waved his hand in front of her face but the woman didn't respond. Worried, Kurt moved to the kitchen and phoned his dad, asking him to come over before he set about fixing some dinner.

Around ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Kurt answered it to admit his dad and Carole. He blinked in surprise but smiled up at the woman after she planted a kiss to his forehead and took off her coat.

"Papa Burtie, Auntie Carole!" Maya squealed in excitement when the two adults entered the living-room. She hugged them both and babbled about her day before Kurt dished up her dinner and set it at the table.

While Kurt sat down with her as she ate, Burt and Carole tried to get through to Ruth. After several minutes, Carole succeeded and the woman broke down in her arms. Hearing the sound of her mother's sobs, Maya looked to Kurt with a pained expression but he didn't know how to remove it from her face. He simply coaxed her into finishing the last of her sausages before herding her up to her room where he helped her with her homework.

She read beautifully to him and easily picked up the correct spellings for the words she had to learn. However, the girl did struggle with her Math sums just as much as Puck did. As he showed her methods on how to work out the answers, she broached the more serious subject matter of her brother's imprisonment and her mum's depression.

"I thought Noah going to juvie was cool at first," Maya admitted. "But ma's really upset. It isn't funny anymore."

"I know, sweetie." Kurt sighed as he ran his fingers through her dark hair. There was a distinct curl to her dark tresses and Kurt often wondered if Puck's hair would curl slightly if he grew it out. "You just have to be a good girl and be strong for your mummy while Noah's away."

"How long will he be there?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, May." He sighed. "Come on, you still have more work to do and then we'll get you in the bath."

"But I don't want a bath." Maya complained. "I had one three days ago."

"In that case it's definitely time for another." Kurt told her. "You don't want to end up smelling like Finn do you?"

"Yuck, no!" She exclaimed as she wrinkled her nose. "Go run my bath now, Kurtie; I don't want to end up stinky like Finnessa."

Kurt chuckled in amusement and left her to it while he prepared her bath. As soon as Maya was done with her final math sums, she came skipping into the bathroom already naked and hopped into the bath with a splash, sending water all over Kurt's beloved outfit. She giggled at the outraged expression on his face, knowing that he'd never seriously yell at her.

"You're lucky you're cute, Misses." Kurt told her.

"I know." She replied arrogantly as she tipped her head back so Kurt could wet her hair with the jug before helping her shampoo and conditioner it.

After her bath, Kurt had to fight with Maya to brush her teeth and get into her nightgown. She clung to his neck when he tucked her into bed, insisting that she wanted to stay up just a little longer. He all but wrestled his way out of her tight grip before turning out her bedroom light and closing the door.

Making his way downstairs, he smiled sheepishly at Ruth. She smiled back weakly before voicing an apology. She seemed a little better from how she had been earlier but still not as healthy looking as she ought to be. They talked about Puck and the length of his stay in juvie was undetermined but it was possible that he'd be inside for six months. It took all of Kurt's effort not to cry.

"Don't worry; this is Noah's first offence." Carole said and Burt and Ruth both looked to her with raised brows. "Well, his first recorded crime." Carole amended. "He'll probably serve a few weeks then be let out for good behaviour." Burt and Ruth snorted at the idea of Puck behaving like a good little boy. "It _could_ happen." Carole defended.

They talked about Puck some more before Kurt copied down an address onto the envelope of his letter so he could send it to his boyfriend. He then left along with Burt and Carole.

Burt drove Carole home in his car and Kurt headed straight home in his baby. He was back before his dad so he sat on the sofa and waited for him. His dad returned looking exhausted so Kurt forced him to eat a helping of soup before insisting he go to bed and rest.

After hours of wriggling and squirming to get comfortable, Kurt finally found sleep with Puck's letterman jacket bundled up and held against his chest like a teddy bear.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Sniffs Schue and Satan

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 5-Sniffs, Schue and Satan**

After making sure Maya and Ruth had both eaten some breakfast, Kurt drove his boyfriend's little sister to school. She kissed him on the cheek before skipping off with the lunch Kurt had made for her, giggling evilly when he called out to her to be good. Driving on to McKinley High, Kurt parked up then moved on foot through the lot, Puck's letterman jacket draped around his shoulders.

Normally, the wearing of his boyfriend's clothing was something Kurt limited to the inside of his or Puck's house. However, with Karofsky's increasing harassment, Kurt hoped it would be a good idea. Maybe the jacket would act as a visual reminder that Kurt was taken and encourage Karofsky to keep away. He of course made sure the rest of his outfit matched the red jacket as best as he could. It was by no means his most fabulous ensemble but he just about pulled it off.

He indulged in his usual morning chat with Mercedes by their lockers before she left with Tina in one direction and he headed with Rachel in another. She was in the middle of an intense discussion as to why she would have made a better choice as the female lead in High School Musical when Kurt spied Karofsky making his way down the halls. Immediately, Kurt tensed up, subconsciously moving closer to Rachel.

As Karofsky got closer, he brushed past Kurt. Not a rough shove like Kurt was used to; it was more of a caress of their bodies. The stockier male even dipped his head a little and sniffed at Kurt's neck making the slender teen wince.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked in confusion after Karofsky walked on, still looking at Kurt over his shoulder. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Kurt sighed as he gave an involuntary shudder.

"It didn't look like nothing." Rachel objected falling in to step with him as he moved on at a brisk pace. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure Karofsky just _smelled_ you. Now, I'll happily admit that you have a pleasant odour Kurt but that doesn't make it natural or normal for people, bullying jocks like Karofsky no less, to move in and sniff at you. What's going on? And don't lie to me, Kurt; I have a sixth sense about these things."

"Clearly I've been correct all along." Kurt told her. "The majority of males that pollute our society really are inferior with their minds so underdeveloped they act out animal-like behaviours."

"Kurt, what aren't you telling me?" Rachel pestered him as they arrived at their classroom.

"There are plenty of things I'm not telling you." Kurt responded. "For example, I've managed to contain my opinions on your hideous outfit as well as sparing your feelings by opting not to point out how much more talented I am than you. I choose not to tell you about the happenings between Noah and myself when we have private moments and I haven't felt it necessary to voice all the insults I could throw at your boyfriend and I could go on with an incredibly long list of things I don't tell you. Oh, but just so you know… I totally threw the diva-off. I can hit the high F in my sleep."

"You don't have to be mean." Rachel replied quietly. "I just want to help."

"Well I didn't ask for your assistance." Kurt pointed out.

"Fine." Rachel huffed before sitting down at the front of the room while Kurt moved to a seat near the window.

As he took down the class notes, Kurt wondered how long it would be before Rachel talked to the other Glee members about Karofsky's sudden need to smell him. He was certain she would mention it to some of them at least; Rachel never could keep out of other people's business. He frowned to himself suspecting that he'd probably have Mercedes on his case before the day was out. He really didn't want his friends to know about the issues he was having with Karofsky. It wasn't as though his friends could really do anything. The only person who could truly scare his tormentor away was Puck.

XXX

To Kurt's surprise, the first person to talk to him about the Karofsky situation was Mr. Schue. The curly-haired teacher called him into his office during morning break and asked him what was happening.

"Rachel told me what happened this morning." Mr. Schue explained. "Is it true that Dave was sniffing you?" He asked.

Kurt just nodded silently as he sat on the wooden chair, one leg crossed over the other.

"Do you have any idea way?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Because he's psychologically unhinged." Kurt suggested making Mr. Schue frown in disapproval.

"Kurt, if you want me to help you then you need to tell me what's going on." Mr. Schue said gently.

"And when have I ever asked for your help?" Kurt retaliated. "When have I ever asked _any_ teacher for help? Never, and do you know why that is?" He asked not waiting for the Glee coach to provide an answer. "Because none of you care. At least not enough to actually do something."

"Hey, that's not true." Mr. Schue told him. "I care about all of you Glee kids, you're like my children."

"Well no offence Mr. Schue but you don't make for a very good father figure." Kurt said not having the energy to feel guilty or apologetic at the hurt expression that crossed the Spanish teacher's features. "You clearly favour Rachel and Finn."

"Kurt, don't make this about who gets the solos in Glee Club." Mr. Schue chided. "As your director I keep an open mind and I choose who is better suited for which songs so that we can perform to the best of our ability at competitions."

"Of course, how could I ever question your judgement?" Kurt replied bitterly. "Having Rachel and Finn sing every duet while the rest of us sway in the background is obviously the reason we performed so well at Regionals last year. Our last place victory truly was a wonderful moment for all of us."

"That is enough." Mr. Schue snapped raising his voice and Kurt merely rolled his eyes. "I am your teacher and you need to drop this bad attitude and show me some respect."

"Respect, of course," Kurt replied dryly. "Because it's so respectful how the teachers at this school turn a blind eye to the bullying I endure. It doesn't matter if I get shoved into a locker or show up to class covered in slushie and who cares if a few homophobic slurs are hissed at me during classes? The teachers certainly don't."

"I do." Mr. Schue insisted.

"Not enough to do anything about it." Kurt said. "For years you simply walked past when I was surrounded by jocks at the dumpster even though you _knew_ they weren't really my friends and that I was about to be thrown in. But you never stopped them. I'd show up late to your lesson with wrinkled clothing and garbage in my hair, sometimes even with a cut or bruise but you did nothing. So please, don't insult me by pretending that you care." He stood from his seat as he looked down at a silent and shame-faced Mr. Schue. "Now, if you don't mind I'll be on my way. Unless you're planning to talk to Figgins and have him actually do something about Karofsky and every other Neanderthal in this school?" He quirked an eyebrow and waited a few seconds but the teacher did not respond. "Didn't think so." He muttered heading for the door.

"You know what, Kurt; I think Puck's been a bad influence on you." Mr. Schue spoke up from his desk and Kurt gripped the door handle tightly as he tried to reign in his mounting anger.

"You're hardly a model citizen, Mr. Schue." Kurt countered. "I know that you bribed Finn into joining the club, and your ex-wife might have been insane but it wasn't fair to her for you to be practically cheating on her with Miss Pillsbury. And Puck isn't a bad influence on me. You all say he's a trouble maker but you never bother to sit down and talk to him and find out what's wrong. You pass judgement, write him off as problem child and don't even try to help. The only reason you're even talking to me right now is because of Rachel. She and Finn are the only ones you really listen to."

"Kurt," Mr. Schue sighed before he could leave. "I'm listening now. I'm sorry I've been neglectful to some of you. Let me make things right and be here for you now. Sit down, please."

As Kurt looked out through the rectangular window in the door, watching some of the other students milling by, many of whom had bullied him in the past, some who had been bullied themselves, and others who had witnessed acts of bullying only to ignore it, he was really tempted to leave Mr. Schue alone in his office feeling guilty. However, he knew in his heart that such a thing would be completely childish and he was more mature than that. Letting out a puff of air, Kurt swept back to the chair and reclaimed his seat. Setting his bag at his feet, he placed his hands on each arm of the chair and cocked his head to the side as he waited for the older man to speak.

"Thank you." Mr. Schue said leaning on his elbows on his desk. Kurt just shrugged waiting for something more to be said. "How bad are things with Dave?"

"It's nothing I can't handle until Noah gets back." Kurt told him. "He's just… I don't know… troubled."

"So perhaps Dave needs some help." Mr. Schue mused. "Maybe I can talk to him, warn him to leave you alone."

"If he thinks I squealed on him that'll only make things worse." Kurt sighed. "You were in high school once; surely you remember what it was like."

"Just leave it to me, Kurt." Mr. Schue said. "I'll talk to Dave; see if there's something troubling him. I won't even mention you. It'll be fine, trust me."

"Whatever." Kurt mumbled. "May I be excused now?"

"Yeah, yeah get to class." Mr. Schue nodded and Kurt took his leave.

As he made his way to his next period, he couldn't help but feel resentful over the fact Mr. Schue had been so fast to offer help to Karofsky while he only paid attention to the likes of him because Rachel talked with him first.

XXX

At lunch time, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes all tried to coax some information out of him about what was happening between himself and Karofsky.

"He's a bully," Kurt pointed out. "He picks on all of us. It's nothing."

"Baby, the dude was smelling you." Mercedes reminded him. "That just ain't right."

"Seriously Kurt, we're all really worried." Tina told him.

"Your worry is unnecessary." Kurt said. "Could we please just drop it? As you can see I am perfectly fine. Mindless inferior jocks have never prevented me from being my fabulous self in the past; they're not going to get to me now. I am more than capable of taking anything they throw at me."

"Kurt, it's ok," Rachel said placing her hand over his own. "We're all here for you. And we'll speak to the boys. They can protect you."

"I don't need their protection." Kurt hissed. "Least of all from the likes of Finn."

"But your parents are still dating; the two of you are practically family. Finn will want to look out for you." Rachel insisted.

"Don't delude yourself, Rachel," Kurt told her. "Finn cares more for his popularity than he does for me. In his eyes, I'm just the freaky gay kid who used to crush on him."

"That's not true." Rachel objected. "We're all in Glee together. We're friends; we look out for each other."

"I once covered myself in slushie for Finn," Kurt reminded the three girls. "I totally ruined the outfit I wore that day and did I even hear a thank you? No, I did not. And when has Finn ever done something like that for me, or for any of us? Friendships aren't a one-way street. If he actually wanted to be friends he would meet me half way instead of calling me derogatory words in my basement and talking me out of singing duets with other boys."

"He dressed up in that Gaga outfit for you." Tina offered.

"Fine, he did one thing." Kurt relented. "That doesn't erase everything else."

"Aren't you being a little hypocritical?" Mercedes asked. "Puck used to do a lot of bad things to you and now you're dating him."

"And before I agreed to date Noah I gave him a list of things to do before he earned my forgiveness, respect and the right to take me out." Kurt answered. "When I gave him that list, that the three of you helped me write I might add, I never even considered that he'd even try to do them. I assumed he'd just throw it away and move on to woo someone else but he both surprised and impressed me. Being in Glee Club has made Noah a better person. As for Finn, it's only highlighted all the bad qualities he has and I'm not just referring to the movement he calls dancing."

"You shouldn't be so hard on Finn." Tina said. "Rachel will talk to him and she'll get him to tell Karofsky to leave you alone."

"Talk to him if you must." Kurt sighed before taking a sip of his drink. "But be prepared to be disappointed in him when he dismisses my troubles."

The three girls fell silent, all looking at each other in concern over Kurt's little outburst.

"Oh for Gucci's sake, are all of you blinded by that dopey puppy-dog grin?" Kurt asked in irritation. "Honestly, you need to open your eyes and realise that the sun does not shine out of Finn Hudson's ass."

"Gay boy's gotta point," Santana commented as she came up behind him and slung an arm about his neck. "Frankenteen isn't even that good a kisser. Oh and Berry, just in case you ever stop being such a prude, I warn you now that Hudson junior isn't in proportion with the rest of his body if you know what I mean."

Rachel's face flushed, Mercedes rolled her eyes at Santana's bitchiness while Tina disguised a laugh as a cough and Kurt just allowed a smirk of amusement to pass over his face.

"Come on, Hummel," Santana ordered picking up Kurt's bag for him. "The Cheerio's are practising a new routine and Sue has required your help."

"Ladies." Kurt said in farewell to the three girls as he linked arms with the Latina and allowed her to escort him outside.

"By the way," Santana told him. "You're back on the squad and, no, you don't have a choice."

For the remainder of the day, Kurt was excused from his lessons and after having to change into a brand new Cheerio uniform out on the field, he spent the day doing high kicks, back flips, dance moves and lifts.

"Damn, Satan, have you put on weight?" Kurt asked as he supported Santana's weight, her feet balancing in his hands as he held her up above his head.

"Fuck you, Hummel." Santana retorted angrily. "It's because of the boob job." She added.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Puck off Finnessa

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing ya'll**

**Chapter 6-Puck off Finnessa**

As the Cheerio's rehearsed their routine for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Sue Sylvester was barely even watching them as she scribbled something on her clipboard. Forming their finishing position, the Cheerio's held themselves in the complicated and flexible lifts as they awaited her judgement.

"Pathetic!" She barked at them through her megaphone.

"Pathetic!" Becky repeated.

"Sand Bags, straighten your back!" Sue ordered. "Q, spread your legs further, I can hear your stretch marks rubbing together and it is nauseating!"

"Nauseating!" Becky echoed.

"Cheerio whose name I can't be bothered to learn," Sue called out looking to the dark-haired girl next to Brittany. "Have that thing on your face dealt with immediately!"

"What thing, Coach?" Brittany asked on the girl's behalf.

"That hairy thing above her eyes." Sue snapped. "Hey you, what's your name?" She demanded of a curly-haired brunette.

"Shannon." The girl replied.

"Get up Shannon." Sue ordered and the girl pushed herself up from the splits to face the Cheerleading Coach. "On account of all that gel in your hair…" Sue began quietly before lifting the megaphone up and placing it by Shannon's ear before yelling through it. "You. Are. Off. The. Team!"

"Off the team!" Becky shouted as Shannon ran up to the school trying not to cry.

"Ok Ladies, you all stink of sweat and look disgusting." Sue told them. "Hit the showers before I puke all over you."

The Cheerio's scrambled out of their positions and hurriedly made their way across the field to the changing room.

"Porcelain!" Sue called before Kurt could leave. He moved back over to her and she draped an arm over his shoulder. "At the end of next week I have an assembly scheduled in which the Cheerio's will perform. Consider it practice before Nationals. And I want you to sing that song from that musical, Becky, what's it called?" She asked turning to the short girl walking behind them with a notebook in her hands.

"Wicked." Becky responded. "Coach wants you to sing Defying Gravity."

"Really, Defying Gravity?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yes, in English this time." Sue told him. "Foreign languages are only impressive when there's a competition at stake. Besides, to most of the students here, English _is_ a foreign language. And that's not me being racist, I'm merely pointing out that we have too many foreigners in this school who are too lazy to learn our language even as they take our jobs, homes and eat our foods. Now, you'd better work on that song, Porcelain. When you belt those fancy notes out I want Butt Chin Schuester to regret not giving you a solo when you failed so epically at Regionals last year."

"Thank you, Coach." Kurt responded with a wide smile. "I won't let you down, I promise."

"You should go, I'm bored now." Sue said shoving him away from her before heading away with Becky to yell at some fat kids loitering around the outside stairwells.

Making his way up to the girls' locker room, Coach Beiste conveniently looking in the other direction as he stepped past her to enter, Kurt stripped out of his new uniform and stood between Santana and Brittany in the shower stalls.

"Wow," Brittany gushed in a loud whisper. "Kurt's huge."

Trying to ignore how the eyes of most of the girls suddenly moved to his dick, Kurt set about washing himself. As he hadn't been expecting half a day of Cheerio's practice, he wasn't prepared for the need of a shower so he borrowed soap, shampoo and conditioner from Santana.

The other girls were mostly done with their showers and drying themselves off and combing out their hair. Soon enough, only Kurt was left with Santana who was blatantly checking out Brittany. It looked like the Latina was attempting to get some sweet lady kisses off of the blonde but Brittany refused before stepping away to get dried and dressed.

"Damn it." Santana huffed. "I'm stressed and I'm horny and there's nobody here to do anything about it." She complained.

"That sucks." Kurt told her sympathetically as he shut off the water and moved to the changing area to dry off.

"Hey Hummel," Santana called from where she was still stood under the shower water. "Can you go in my bag and find my vibrator?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt did as he was asked, trying to touch the toy as little as possible as he passed it to her. Knowing the girl wouldn't wait till he was gone before she started pleasuring herself, Kurt dried and dressed as fast as he could before hurrying out, politely suggesting Coach Beiste wait a while before entering to get Santana out.

XXX

Making a quick stop at his locker, Kurt collected his things then moved swiftly through the school corridors out to the parking lot. He strapped himself into the seat of his car and drove the short distance to the Elementary school to pick up Maya. He then drove them back to McKinley and held her hand as he took her inside, heading for the choir room.

Apart from Santana and Mr. Schue, he was the last to arrive for Glee Club. He took a seat and pulled Maya onto his lap, the girl happily talking to Brittany and Mercedes before hopping off of Kurt's lap and rushing to Santana when she entered the room. The younger girl lunged herself at the teenager who swept her up and spun her around before setting her down again and hugging her tightly. It was probably the sweetest any of the others, minus Brittany, had ever witnessed Santana be.

As Santana took a seat, Maya sitting in the chair beside her and linking their little fingers together, Mr. Schue entered but he wasn't alone. Behind him, Karofsky was shuffling along acting a little timid but he winked in Kurt's direction when nobody else was looking.

"What is that thing doing in my choir room?" Rachel demanded to know. "I mean _our_ choir room." She corrected herself.

"Everybody, this is Dave Karofsky." Mr. Schue introduced clapping a hand on the large teen's shoulders.

"We know who he is." Mercedes pointed out. "He's thrown a slushie at almost all of us."

"Right well, Dave has assured me that such behaviour is now behind him," Mr. Schue said. "Now, I'd like you all to welcome our newest member to the Glee Club."

"What? No way, he bullies all of us, especially Kurt." Tina objected.

"Mr. Schue, this seems like a bad idea." Artie said.

"I am _not _singing with a known homophobe." Rachel insisted.

"If he's in the club then I quit." Santana threatened.

"Guys, guys, settle down." Mr. Schue told them all while most of them sent glares at Karofsky. "I know some of you in this room have had your differences, but this is Glee Club. In this room, it doesn't matter who you are. We're a family right? We accept each other no matter what. And I believe Dave has something to say to you all and I expect you to be mature enough to listen."

He stepped back, indicating Karofsky to move forward. Hands in his pockets, Karofsky looked round at each of them, eyes lingering on Kurt for several seconds before he made a well rehearsed apology that none of them really seemed to be impressed by.

"Can he even sing?" Rachel challenged.

"Or dance?" Mike asked.

"Actually, he's pretty talented." Mr. Schue told them all. "And he's a part of New Directions now."

"This is ridiculous." Rachel argued.

"No it's not." Finn defended getting up from his seat. "We need more members in our group if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline. Maybe Dave can help. Welcome to the club, man." He said offering his hand out to Karofsky to shake.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"He said he was sorry, I think we should give him a chance." Finn said.

"Well Finnessa, I think you should go and…" Maya began but Kurt clamped a hand over her mouth and told her not to say any bad words. "I think you should puck off." She settled for saying as she poked her tongue out at him.

"Um, Kurt, who is that?" Mr. Schue asked staring at the girl.

"This is Maya," Kurt introduced. "Noah's sister."

"Ok, nice to meet you Maya." Mr. Schue smiled at her but she only offered him a bitch glare that Santana had been teaching her since she was three years old. "Well, now that Dave is in the club we now have an even number for the duets competition." Mr. Schue added. "So Kurt, I thought you and Dave would like to pair up."

"Well you thought wrong." Mercedes answered. "There's no way I'm leaving _him_ with my baby boy."

"It's already been decided." Mr. Schue said waving her statement away. "Dave has already agreed and working together will be a great way for Kurt and Dave to put their history aside and start a friendship."

"I don't want a friendship." Kurt muttered. "Not with him. I don't want anything to do with him. Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea for _Dave_," he spoke the name mockingly. "And I to sing together. Joining Glee Club will be a huge blow to his popularity but singing with me will be fatal. He'll become a target for bullying himself. By singing with me, _Dave_ will take so much crap that he'll _have _to quit Glee Club. Right Finn?" He asked turning to the taller teen after repeating similar words to what Finn had said when telling him not to sing with Sam.

"Dude, that's different." Finn said and everybody in the room, minus Mr. Schue, glared at him, including Karofsky. "Sam's new, his reputation isn't safe yet. People would think he's gay if he sang with you and they'd tear him apart. But everyone already knows Dave, they know he's straight."

Kurt couldn't help but let out a derisive snort at that comment, earning a few suspicious looks from Santana, Sam and Mercedes.

"How about you sing with Karofsky?" Rachel suggested. "Since you're so happy to have him in the club he can be your partner. I'll work with Kurt."

"No Rachel," Mr. Schue said. "Kurt and Dave are working together and that's final. You will work with Finn."

"What's the point in this stupid ass competition?" Santana asked. "We all know you've already picked Finn and Rachel as the winners, and for once it isn't Berry's fault, that's why you don't want them working with other people."

"That is not true." Mr. Schue told them. "Kurt and Dave need to learn to work together, they may as well start now."

"Fine, I'll work with the Neanderthal." Kurt snapped and everyone flinched at the cold tone to his voice, Maya shifted closer to Santana, not used to seeing Kurt angry. "But our rehearsals will take place in this choir room and you Mr. Schue will be present at all times as will another member of the Glee Club that isn't Finn. I am not under any circumstances to be left alone with him."

"Deal." Karofsky shrugged and Kurt could read the disappointment in his eyes.

"Ok, now that's all sorted, let's work on getting Dave and Sam up to speed with some of the group numbers." Mr. Schue ordered.

"We're gonna have fun together." Karofsky whispered into Kurt's ear during one of the dance numbers where he just happened to be positioned behind Kurt.

Sending him a glare, Kurt tried to ignore him as best as he could and focus on the choreography. While the group worked, Maya sat atop the piano with her bag in her lap. She kept pulling rubber bands out of it and flicking them at Finn and Mr. Schue's heads. She didn't aim for Karofsky because he was always too close to Kurt.

At the end of the rehearsal, Maya skipped over to Kurt and he lifted her up, balancing her on his hip. She looped her arms around his neck before giving Karofsky the evil eye and leaning towards him.

"When my brother gets back you're dead." Maya told him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. The Missing Jacket

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you very much for the reviews, hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_

**Chapter 7-The Missing Jacket**

All day, Kurt was dreading his first rehearsal with Karofsky and his nausea over the partnership only increased when the bully informed him of the song he'd selected for them to sing. Sat at the piano, Brad's eyebrows rose up beneath his hairline at the song choice and he looked concerned but as usual the man didn't speak. Sitting in the seats with Maya, Rachel too looked disconcerted over the song Karofsky had picked out.

"Is that song really appropriate?" Rachel asked crossing her arms over her chest and scowling, Maya mimicking her movements. "It's not actually a duet. And while the song sounds pretty, the lyrics, in this particular situation make me distinctly uncomfortable."

"What? It's one of my favourites." Karofsky shrugged.

"Great song choice, Dave." Mr. Schue smiled.

"Let's just get this over with." Kurt said being sure to stand on the opposite side of the piano to his duet partner. At Kurt's nod, Brad started to play the piano while the members of the Jazz band kicked in with guitar and Kurt started the song. "_Hey, you've got a lot of nerve to show your face around here…_" Kurt sang as he glared at the boy across from him. "_Hey, you've got a lot of nerve to dredge up all my fears. Well, I wish I could shake some sense into you and walk out the door._"

"_But your skin is like porcelain…_" Karofsky took over the vocals, and Kurt was mildly stunned to hear that he was actually a decent singer. "_Yeah, your skin is like porcelain._" His eyes roamed over the length of Kurt's body, lust and desire all too evident in his irises.

Darting his eyes over to Rachel, Kurt could tell that she looked unnerved by the way Karofsky was staring at him too. Even Maya who rarely got scared over anything looked nervous. Mr. Schue however was smiling pleasantly and swaying his head from side to side as he listened to Karofsky sing the next verse.

"_Just the other day I felt I had you by a string…_" Karofsky moved round the piano, stepping closer to Kurt who promptly edged away, Karofsky following him around the piano; not unlike Rachel chasing Mr. Schue around the instrument when they sand their 'Endless Love' duet. "_Just the other day I felt we could be everything._"

"_But now when I see you,_" Kurt continued the song freezing on the spot as Karofsky moved fast enough to stand barely three feet away from him. "_You're somebody else. In somebody's eyes and your skin…_"

"_But your skin,_" Karofsky sang, his voice overlapping Kurt's. "_Is like porcelain. Yeah, your skin is like porcelain._"

"_I don't know what I'm saying…_" The two boys sang together, Karofsky stepping towards Kurt as the countertenor blindly moved backwards. "_Well, I don't know if you're there. In the words you are feigning…_" Kurt's back came into contact with the wall and Karofsky placed his hands either side of Kurt's head, eyes drinking in the sight of him as they sang. "_Do you even care?_"

"_Well I wish I could kill you,_" Kurt sang out ducking under Karofsky's arms and stepping a safe distance away, glaring at him. "_Savour the sight._"

"_Get in to my car, drive into the night._" Karofsky leered before they joined their vocals together again.

"_Then lie as I scream to the heavens above. That I was the last one you ever loved._" They sang together, dragging out the last word.

"_Yes, your skin is like porcelain._" Karofsky took over the vocals again, reaching a hand out as though to caress Kurt's face but the slender male kept well away. "_But your skin is like porcelain. Yeah, your skin is like porcelain._"

The two held one another's gaze as the song finished, Kurt well and truly freaked out, even more than he had been before. The sound of Mr. Schue's applause attacked Kurt's ear drums worse than the shrill screams of a crying baby. He couldn't understand how Mr. Schue failed to realise how creepy it was for Karofsky to suggest that particular song.

"That was great guys," Mr. Schue praised. "Your voices go really well together and Dave, I'm really impressed. The way you acted that song out had me completely convinced. I really believed in your chemistry. Watch out Rachel, you and Finn might have some stiff competition." He told her clapping a hand on Karofsky's shoulder.

At the word 'stiff' Kurt's eyes darted down and he was disgusted to see Karofsky's boner tenting his trousers.

"Well, that will be all for today." Kurt said abruptly crossing towards Maya and collecting his bag as he took her hand. "Come on, May. Do you need a lift home Rach?" He asked and she nodded before sending both Karofsky and Mr. Schue a wary look before following him out of the choir room. "Walk quickly." Kurt ordered practically pulling the two girls into a run. "I don't want him following."

The three slipped into Kurt's car and he drove them out of the parking lot, all of them releasing a breath of relief as they passed through the gates.

"Kurt, maybe you should talk to your dad." Rachel suggested. "The way Karofsky was looking at you… that isn't normal. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"I can't, I can't tell my dad." Kurt replied shaking his head. "He'll only worry and he's still sick. He doesn't need the stress."

"Do you want me to beat that chubby boy up for you Kurtie?" Maya asked. "Me and Auntie Tana could totally make him cry."

"No sweetie, you don't need to be involved in this mess." Kurt answered her. "How about I take you for some ice-cream before I drop you off at home?"

"Can I have mixed flavours again?" Maya asked bouncing in her seat a little.

"Anything you want, Little Lady." Kurt told her. "Rachel?" He asked.

"I do love ice-cream." Rachel admitted. "As long as I'm not intruding I'll be happy to join you."

"I'm really glad Noah dumped you for Kurtie." Maya commented a little rudely.

"As a matter of fact _I_ broke up with Noah." Rachel corrected. "He just wasn't what I was looking for."

"You mean he's not Finnessa." Maya grumbled. "I don't know why you like him. He's too tall and he chews with his mouth open. Oh and Auntie Tana told me that he suffers from premature ejaculation."

"Ok, I think we need to limit the time you spend with Auntie Tana." Kurt said. "Clearly Lady Satan is a bad influence on you."

"Na-uh." Maya denied. "Everything Santana knows she learned from me. I _am_ bad influence, baby." She puckered her lips and blew them both an air kiss.

XXX

As the three sat together at a table in the ice-cream parlour it started to rain outside so they were most thankful for getting inside just before the downpour hit. Kurt was nursing his scoops of vanilla ice-cream while Maya was eagerly scoffing down her bowl of mixed flavours, different colours dribbling from her mouth and melting down her chin. Rachel was stirring her mint and bubblegum ice-cream around in the bowl, mixing it together and allowing it to turn to liquid before sucking it up through a straw.

"We really need to do something about the Karofsky situation." Rachel said; hand on her head and wincing against the sudden attack of brain-freeze.

"It isn't that serious." Kurt sighed. "It'll be better if you just stay out of it."

"Perhaps things aren't life-threatening now," Rachel admitted. "But who knows what that boy is capable of. The way he was staring at you, it was almost as if… I know this is going to sound insane," Rachel said. "But I was getting the impression that Karofsky was interested in you and not just in a you-make-a-good-punch-bag way. All through that song it seemed like he was checking you out. I wanted to snatch my rape whistle out of my bag just in case. And don't even get me started on the few occasions where he went flat."

"What's a rape whistle?" Maya asked looking between the two teenagers who both looked to one another helplessly for a response.

"You're too young to know." Kurt settled on saying which made her pull a face. "Look, there really isn't much we can do about Karofsky. Evidently, teachers don't much care for putting a stop to bullying. You and I have both been subject to the harassment of our peers since we first started school and nobody's ever cared enough to put a stop to it. The teacher's see it happening but they do nothing. We just have to accept that."

"Well I for one refuse to accept such conditions." Rachel replied. "If teachers won't do their jobs as educators correctly then we should take the situation into our own hands. If the Glee Club unites together then we can teach Karofsky a lesson of our own."

"But the Glee Club won't unite together," Kurt pointed out. "Finn's already made it clear on more than one occasion that popularity is more important to him than the rest of us losers. Besides, whether we like it or not, Karofsky is a member of New Directions now."

"I'll try and work on Finn." Rachel said. "And for the record, I am severely disappointed in the way he behaved and welcomed Karofsky so easily. But with a little time I'm sure I can make him see sense. In the mean time, the rest of us are more than enough to deal with Karofsky. The rest of the boys can him a… talk."

"That's a stupid idea." Maya spoke up as she wiped her face on her napkin. "They should just beat him up instead."

"I don't think resorting to violence is the best way to deal with this." Kurt said. "Karofsky has his friends too. Most of them tough jocks on the football and hockey team."

"They don't know that Karofsky's joined Glee yet." Rachel mused. "We need to spread it round the school, make sure everyone knows. Once Azimio and the others find out Karofsky's in Glee he'll lose his popularity and he won't have their support anymore."

"Rachel, I appreciate what you're trying to do." Kurt told her. "I realise that it comes from a place of caring, but this isn't the way to deal with a bully. Especially Karofsky, I'm fairly confident that having the boys beat him up will have little effect. He's… Maya, sweetie, cover your ears." The little girl looked annoyed that she wasn't allowed to listen but she did as she was asked and sang to herself under her breath so she could hear. "At first, I thought it best not to say anything, but I'm seriously freaked out now."

"It's ok, Kurt, whatever it is you can tell me." Rachel said soothingly placing her hand over his.

"Karofsky kissed me." Kurt confided to her. "Now everytime I see him he… he says things. He wants to be with me and he was jealous about me just walking down the corridor in Sam's company. I don't know what he's going to do next. I thought if I ignored him he'd stop but… he's around all the time. I can feel his eyes on me and it makes me feel so dirty. He won't leave me alone and I'm scared it's only going to get worse."

"A closet-case, just as I suspected." Rachel said. "Perhaps we should host a gayvention."

"No, an intervention will not work on this guy." Kurt told her shaking his head. "Please just… just leave it."

"Kurt, if we leave it then things will only get worse." Rachel replied. "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Maybe it's just a phase." Kurt suggested. "Maybe he's just confused right now and having a sexuality crisis. If we wait it out maybe he'll get over this obsession with me and decide he likes girls."

"I'm having a really repulsive idea right now." Rachel stated and Kurt gestured for her to continue. "Next Glee rehearsal, me and the rest of the girls will shamelessly flirt with Karofsky. If he resists all of our charms then clearly this is the real deal and his crush on you probably isn't going away any time soon. But if he responds to our advances then maybe it is just a phase and with any luck he'll sort things out in his head and leave you alone."

"Ok, if you must." Kurt replied before tapping Maya's shoulder and allowing her to uncover her ears.

"Are you ok, Kurtie?" Maya asked blinking up at him.

"Of course." Kurt smiled down at her. "I'm fine May, I just… I really wish your brother was here. He'd know what to do."

"Yeah, Noah would smash that creepy boy's face in." Maya stated proudly. "But you don't have to worry. I'll look after you while Noah's away. I won't let anybody hurt you."

"Thanks," Kurt replied holding her close. "I feel much better now. Come on, I'd better get you girls home."

Together they ran through the rain to Kurt's car. He dropped Rachel off first before taking Maya home. Thankfully, Ruth was in a much better state and quite capable of taking proper care of her daughter.

Returning home, Kurt plastered on a smile for his dad, assuring him that all was well as he prepared dinner for them. He then headed down to his room and hopped into the shower, humming to himself as he washed his body and cleaned his hair.

Half an hour later, he was stepping out and wrapping a towel around his slim waist. Moving into his bedroom, he dried and dressed, intending to drape Puck's letterman jacket around himself but it wasn't where he left it. Confused, he headed upstairs wondering if he'd put it in the laundry pile but he couldn't find it.

"Dad?" Kurt called joining his father in the living-room. "Have you seen Puck's letterman jacket?"

"Try the laundry." Burt suggested.

"I did, it isn't there." Kurt replied. "I left it on my bed this morning, I'm sure I did."

"You wore it to school yesterday." Burt said. "Maybe you left it in your locker."

"Maybe." Kurt sighed though he was sure he hadn't.

He searched his bedroom for the jacket again before deciding he must have left it in his school locker, or maybe even left it at Puck's house or perhaps his car. Stepping out of the house, he checked for it in his car but it wasn't there. Giving up, he went back inside and joined his dad on the sofa to watch a comedy show.

Laughing at the happenings on the screen, he slowly forgot about his worries over the missing jacket when there was a knock at the door. Getting up to answer it, Kurt pulled the door open and heard the sound of heavy footsteps running away but he couldn't see anybody. Looking down, his heart sank and his anger flared when he discovered his boyfriend's letterman jacket in a shredded heap on the doorstep.

Picking up the ripped material, he knew the jacket could not be saved. He also knew that Karofsky had to be the person responsible. That worried him more than he liked to admit because he was _so _sure that he had left the jacket on his bed that morning. Unless he was mistaken, though he truly didn't believe he was, then that had to mean that Karofsky had snuck into his house, into his bedroom.

Running down to his basement, Kurt scanned his eyes about the room trying to see if something was out of place or missing. Looking around, it didn't appear as though anything had been stolen, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Karofsky had been in his room and touching his things. The arrangement of his moisturisers on his vanity was not how he had left it and some of his books and DVDs were in the wrong order. One of his drawers wasn't properly closed, indicating that somebody had looked through it. Kurt shuddered as he realised it was his underwear drawer and a quick look through told him that his green silk underpants were missing as well as the little red thong that he had hidden at the back that he wore on special occasions for Puck.

Looking to his basement window, he spotted a faint smudge in the carpet. Stepping closer, he recognised it as a muddy shoe-print, too big to be his own foot. Feeling spooked and violated, he got to work on cleaning the dirt out of his carpet.

Just when he felt calmer, fear spiked through him again when he pressed play on his C.D player and found out that the C.D had been changed. Staring at the speakers the music was playing from, Kurt felt sick and afraid as the lyrics of the song sounded in his room.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Tears burning in his eyes, Kurt looked about his room, almost expecting his unwanted admirer to jump out at him. Making sure the window were firmly shut, he closed the curtains before backing away.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

Turning the music off, Kurt decided he didn't feel like sleeping in his room that night. He took a duvet upstairs with him and spread himself on the couch, telling his dad he was cold. He watched T.V with him for a while, not willing to tell him what was going on in case it had a negative impact on his dad's health. During a commercial break, Kurt settled his head down on a cushion and feigned sleep, knowing his dad wouldn't have the heart to wake him.

**To Be Continued**

**Songs used: 'Porcelain' by Better than Ezra, and the unofficial stalkers anthem that most people mistake for a love song, 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police/Sting**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. A Reply

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. There are a lot of different snatches of songs at the start; songs/artists are listed at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_

**Chapter 8-A Reply**

The following morning, Kurt felt incredibly rough. He hadn't managed to get much sleep. Grumbling to himself, he slumped down to his basement and worked through his skincare routine, determined to make himself look fresh and well rested even if he didn't feel it. As he combed his hair, his eyes strayed to his C.D player. Setting his comb down as soon as he deemed his hair presentable, he crossed over to the C.D player and opened it up to look at the disc inside. He discovered that it was a mixed C.D, self-made by Karofsky.

Feeling sick, he closed the C.D player back down then skipped to track two and pressed play. On the surface, the song didn't sound as eerie as The Police's 'Every Breath You Take' but taking Karofsky's behaviour into account, the creep factor was still high. He closed his eyes and winced as the chorus played throughout his basement.

_Love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me_

_Go on and fool me_

_Love me, love me_

_Pretend that you love me_

_Lead me, lead me_

_Just say that you need me_

Filled with deep apprehension, Kurt skipped to the third song on the C.D Karofsky had made for him. It was a Dusty Springfield song, one his mum had always sang around the house when she was alive. He had always loved the song and he hated how Karofsky was tainting that for him now.

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do_

_I wanna spend each moment of the day with you_

_Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss_

_I never knew that I could be in love like this_

_It's crazy but it's true_

_I only want to be with you_

Although he really didn't want to hear anymore of the songs his tormentor had burned onto the disc, Kurt knew that he had to. Reaching his finger out, he skipped to the next song, shuddering as the lyrics met his ears.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

Losing all enjoyment he had once held for that particular song, Kurt clicked to the next track. The sound of Blondie blared and for the first time ever, Kurt really listened to the lyrics and fully understood the stalker meaning.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya_

Hearing the first two lines was enough so Kurt skipped to the next track, his heart clenching and stomach churning when he heard the vocals of his beloved Lady Gaga.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Papa-paparazzi_

Skipping to the next song, Kurt's blood instantly ran cold as the music sounded. He wasn't too familiar with the song and it took him a while to remember what it was and who it was by, but the music and lyrics served to creep him out more than all the other songs combined.

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

As the words of the song pounded through his eardrums and echoed in his brain, Kurt knew the Karofsky situation was rapidly getting out of hand. There was no way he could deal with the other teen alone. He wrapped his arms around himself, wishing desperately that his boyfriend was there to comfort and protect him.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

Stopping the music, Kurt took the C.D out and slipped it into a plastic case before tucking it into his messenger bag. It was hardly something he wished to keep. Heading upstairs, he joined his dad for breakfast, hoping the older Hummel wouldn't recognise his discomfort. Of course, Burt was a very attentive father and he could tell that something was bothering his son.

"Kurt?" He asked looking at him carefully and waiting for him to open up.

"It's nothing." Kurt sighed. As much as he wanted to curl up in his dad's arms and have him take care of everything, he couldn't allow his dad to find out what was going on. His dad wasn't well; he didn't need to know about Kurt's current problems. "Have you taken your medication?" He asked.

"Don't change the subject." Burt told him sternly. "Tell me what's going on. Is it Schuester? Is there some girly song he won't let you sing?"

"No, no not at all." Kurt answered. "But Coach Sylvester is having me sing 'Defying Gravity' next Friday when we perform in front of the rest of the school." He smiled. "That's the song Mr. Schue gave to Rachel last year." He added upon seeing his dad's confused look.

"Oh, well that's great." Burt smiled. "And again, it's off topic. What's the matter with you kid?"

"Well… there's this boy." Kurt began seeing his dad's eyebrows shoot up. "He… he likes me. But I don't like him and I'm not sure how to tell him that without…"

"Hurting his feelings." Burt guessed and Kurt just nodded. "Look, I don't really know about this stuff kid. Gay relationships are completely different to straight ones. But you've got a boyfriend; does this other guy know that?"

"He knows." Kurt said. "And apparently he doesn't care. With Noah away for a while he's trying his luck. I've tried to tell him I'm not interested but he just isn't getting the message."

"Well maybe you're dealing with this situation the wrong way." Burt suggested. "Is this kid out?" He asked and Kurt shook his head no. "Then he's probably drawn to you because you are. He could be scared, confused or lonely. Perhaps all he really needs is a good friend. You can really help this boy out if you just be a friend to him. Little guys like you have to stick together."

"I'm not little." Kurt objected. "And this guy is hardly small and timid. I get the impression that you're picturing someone similar to me in your mind but that's not the case. He doesn't meet the gay stereotype. He's another big, strong and brainless jock."

"So he's just your type." Burt joked but faltered when Kurt didn't even crack a smile. "Kurt, when you say this guy is trying his luck, what do you mean? Is he hassling you?"

"I'm sure I'm just overreacting." Kurt lied. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he does need a friend like me to help him sort things out. I'll talk to him and then I'm sure everything will be fine. It's nothing to worry about, honestly."

"Kurt?" Burt asked knowing his son wasn't telling him everything.

"I have to pick up Maya." Kurt replied collecting his bag and coat.

"You and me are gonna talk about this later, kid." Burt told him.

Leaving the house, Kurt checked the mailbox and found a letter addressed to Elizabeth Hummel. Knowing that it must be a letter from Puck, Kurt instantly felt better and clutched the envelope to his chest before placing it carefully in his bag to read later. Getting into his car, he drove to his boyfriend's house to pick up Maya and take her to school.

"You're happier today." Maya observed.

"Yeah, I got a reply letter from Noah." Kurt told her and she smiled asking what he'd written. "I haven't read it yet. But I'll tell you when I pick you up ok. Now go on, get to class." He said pulling up at her school and watching her run off and join her friends, all of whom were boys.

XXX

Arriving at McKinley, Kurt had to hurry or he'd be late. Moving quickly through the parking lot then through the school corridors, he was relieved to make it to French without running in to Karofsky. Sitting beside Tina, he put on his best French accent as he complimented her on her outfit and the new fire red streaks she'd added to her hair.

"Are you ok, Kurt?" Tina asked after thanking him. "Rachel told all the girls about the song Karofsky picked. It's just too creepy."

"I'll be fine." Kurt told her with false bravado, the thought of the C.D in his bag sending a shiver up his spine. "What else did Rachel tell you?"

"Not much." Tina answered. "Just that we have to spread the word that… Karofsky's joined Glee Club…" She said in a loud voice that caused everyone else to stare and their teacher to frown at them. "And that us girls need to flirt with him next rehearsal." She continued in a whisper. "Kurt, what's going on?"

"He's just being a bully." Kurt shrugged. "That's the way he is."

"But why is he targeting you more than anyone?" Tina asked. "And why did he join Glee?"

"I don't know." Kurt replied before responding to the teacher's question in French.

XXX

That day, Santana, Brittany and Quinn joined together to interrogate him about Karofsky all at once. He shook them off as best as he could but even Brittany could tell he was hiding something. Even Sam, Mike and Artie tentatively offered to listen if he needed to talk and said they'd beat Karofsky up if he needed them to.

Then Mercedes caught up with him and he led her outside to the bleachers during a free period so that he could talk to her properly. Looking through his bag, he pulled out the C.D and handed it to her. She just looked at him, her expression clearly reading 'what the fuck?' as she waited for him to explain.

"Last night, I couldn't find Noah's jacket." Kurt said causing Mercedes' look of confusion to deepen. "Then there was a knock on the door and I found it ripped to shreds on my doorstep."

"Baby, I'm sorry." Mercedes told him. "That sucks and everything but… what does a jacket have to do with this C.D I'm holding?"

"The jacket was in my bedroom, I know I left it there." Kurt explained. "He broke into my room and stole it. He took some of my underwear too. And he left this C.D for me."

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes exclaimed. "You mean that mohawked moron has broken out of juvie?"

"Yes 'Cedes," Kurt replied sarcastically. "Noah broke out of juvie, snuck into my room, stole his own jacket then ripped it up and left it on my doorstep."

"Oh damn, you mean… Karofsky was creeping around your bedroom?" Mercedes asked aghast and Kurt nodded.

"I'm sure of it. It must have been him." Kurt replied.

He expected Mercedes to fume. It looked like she was about to explode for a while, but then she just seemed far too stunned to actually chase Karofsky down and cause some damage. He could see her mind processing everything he'd told her, not understanding Karofsky's reasons for doing such thing.

"He stole some underwear?" Mercedes asked sounding disgusted and Kurt nodded. "Kurt, what songs are on this disc?" She demanded to know as she looked down at the seemingly harmless C.D.

"Every breath you take." Kurt listed.

"The stalker's anthem." Mercedes commented.

"One way or another." Kurt said. "Paparazzi. Closer to God by Nine Inch Nails."

Hearing mention of the Nine Inch Nails song, Mercedes launched to her feet, practically stampeding towards the school building, Kurt hurrying after her. Even though the girl was his best friend and had once thrown a brick through the windshield of his beloved car, in that moment, Kurt was deeply afraid of her. He simply followed her through the school, too scared to ask her to calm down as she tore down the corridors like an angry panther.

Finally, Mercedes located Karofsky with some of his football friends. She flung the C.D at him and it hit him in the chest. He looked up and actually stepped behind Azimio when he saw Mercedes approaching, looking as though she was ready to snap his neck then tear his tendrils out with her teeth.

Marching up to the boys, Mercedes only had to glare at Azimio for him to move, leaving her way to Karofsky unblocked. She punched him in the eye, looking ready to aim another swing when Karofsky forcibly shoved her away from him. She fell against Azimio but quickly stood right again, punching Karofsky in the stomach as she shrieked at him, warning him to stay the hell away from Kurt.

"Calm down you crazy bitch." Karofsky told her grabbing her wrists to block her attacks. "Mr. Schue!" He called out spotting the curly haired teacher who immediately rushed over to help.

"Mercedes, Mercedes, calm down." Mr. Schue said pulling the girl away. "Mercedes, that is enough!" He told her. "Figgins' office, now!" He ordered before leading her away.

"You look cold, Hummel." Karofsky commented as Kurt was left with the football jocks circled around him, his body trembling out of anger and fear. "Wanna borrow my jacket?" Karofsky asked with a wink.

Not replying, Kurt looked about him for an escape route and quickly seized his opportunity when Azimio stepped out of the circle, creating a gap. He ran away, and even though none of them were chasing after him, he kept running until he collided with Sam and Quinn, knocking the two blondes to the floor.

"Sorry." He apologised from where he'd landed on top of Sam.

"It's ok." Sam replied. A clicking sound went off and a flash attacked their eyes. "What was that?" He asked as the three helped one another to their feet.

"Jacob Ben Israel with his camera." Quinn answered. "The way you two landed, it looked a little… sexual." She told them. "You should prepare yourself for rumours to start spreading. All of us should. People will think you're cheating on Puck," she said to Kurt. "That you're gay," she said to Sam. "And that I'm your beard."

"I'm really sorry." Kurt apologised again.

"Don't worry about it." Sam shrugged.

"Why were you running down the halls like you were trying to escape Rachel giving you a make-over?" Quinn asked him.

"Karofsky." Kurt answered.

"I don't understand." Quinn stated with her hands on her hips. "What is actually happening with him? And why has Rachel ordered all of the girls in Glee to flirt with him next practice? This is getting ridiculous Kurt. Just admit you need help and tell us the problem so we can help fix it."

"Seriously, I don't even know the guy that well but I'm willing to kick his ass for you." Sam said.

"No," Kurt told him. "Mercedes took a few swings at him just now. Mr. Schue pulled her off and took her to see Figgins. I don't need you to get into trouble for me as well."

The two blondes looked at each other, neither really knowing what to say or do.

"Maybe I could talk to Mr. Schue." Quinn offered. "He was really good to me last year when I was having a tough time."

"He won't listen." Kurt sighed. "He never listens to anyone other than Finn."

"So let's talk to Finn." Sam suggested.

"He won't help." Kurt said. "Rachel said she'll try and make him see sense but…" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Then I'll talk to him." Quinn said decisively.

"You're not his girlfriend anymore," Kurt pointed out. "Why would he listen to you?"

"Sweetie, I'm the Head Cheerleader again." Quinn reminded him. "That automatically restores my popularity. I've been working hard to restore my reputation and I'm nearly back on top. Even if he doesn't admit it, Finn cares about being popular. Since I'm popular again I'll have a better chance of persuading him to help than Rachel. The fact that I'm his first love also works in my favour."

"Have Santana help," Kurt told her. "She took his virginity. She has power over him too."

Nodding, Quinn walked away, hands on hips and people parting for her as she prowled through the halls.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked him resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, thank you." Kurt answered and the big-mouthed blonde gave him a weak smile before pulling him in for a comforting hug.

Another click and flash went off as Jacob Ben Israel took another photo of them together. Kurt pulled away from Sam hoping that Karofsky wouldn't hurt him when those photos were posted over Jacob's blog.

XXX

Finally, Kurt found some alone time during his lunch break and took refuge in the choir room so he could read the letter.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_The only comfort for me here is counting the days till I'm a free man again. Thinking of you keeps me going when things get kinda rough. Some of the dudes in here aren't the type you wanna mess with. Don't worry though, I'm keeping my head down and I'm getting by. It sucks, but I'll deal. Then as soon as I'm out, I'll sure as hell make up for the lost time, babe._

_Stick close to the Glee kids. Don't be too proud to ask for help if you need it. I couldn't handle it if something bad happened and I wasn't there to protect you. Just be careful and try and keep out of Karofsky's way. I promise that whatever happens, I'll sort it when I'm out._

_I'm sorry that I disappointed you, babe. I really did mess up this time. But being in here, it's given me time to work on my guns and my abs some more. I'm gonna be even hotter when I come back, you won't be able to resist me, not that you ever could. Also, being away from you for so long, it really makes me realise just how much I love you._

_You don't have to explain why you're not visiting me. I get it. But I don't care. Seeing your beautiful face will be worth getting my ass kicked. So please, think about coming to see me. I don't care what the dudes in here think._

_I miss you and I jerk off over you every night. See you in my dreams, baby._

_Love Noah xxx_

With a wistful sigh, Kurt folded the letter back up, his mind on his boyfriend. Closing his eyes, he wished with everything he had that Puck would be let out soon.

"Letter from your boyfriend?" Karofsky asked from the doorway and Kurt leapt to his feet. "Well, aren't you gonna tell me what it says?"

Not giving Karofsky the satisfaction of a verbal response, Kurt simply glared before grabbing his bag and preparing to move past him.

"Hey, give that back." Kurt snapped when Karofsky took the letter.

"How sweet." Karofsky said mockingly. "Oh, whoops." He said as he tore the letter in half.

"You jerk." Kurt replied shoving the larger teen in the chest then smashing his fist into his nose.

With a few quick movements, Karofsky had Kurt pinned up against the wall.

"I heard about you and Trouty Mouth." Karofsky remarked. "How's Puck gonna feel when he finds out you've been cheating on him?"

"I haven't cheated." Kurt insisted.

"Funny, all anyone can talk about is what a whore you are." Karofsky sneered at him.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Miss Pillsbury asked as she walked towards them, looking nervous and intimidated but determined at the same time.

Karofsky released Kurt and stepped away with his hands in the air.

"Just practicing a new dance routine for Glee." Karofsky told her.

"Kurt, is that true?" Miss Pillsbury asked clearly not believing the jock.

"No." Kurt admitted glaring at Karofsky. "He was bullying me."

"In that case I think we ought to take this to Principal Figgins' office." Miss Pillsbury said.

"But Miss, Kurt punched me in the nose." Karofsky told her gesturing to the little dribble of blood falling from his nostril. "He hit me first; I just acted out of self-defence." He smirked knowing that he couldn't really get in any trouble.

"Come with me, Kurt." Miss Pillsbury said gently holding her arm out to him and then guiding him away. It took a lot of effort for her to remain professional and not glare at Karofsky, but she just about managed it as she escorted Kurt to his next class.

**To Be Continued**

**Songs used:**

'**Love Fool' by The Cardigans**

'**I only want to be with you' by Dusty Springfield**

'**I want you to want me' by Cheap Trick**

'**One way or another' by Blondie**

'**Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga**

'**Closer to God' by Nine Inch Nails**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. His First Solo

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee ya'll**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song/artist info at the bottom**

**Chapter 9-His First Solo**

After a lot of talk with his dad and Ruth, Kurt finally decided that he would visit his boyfriend. He wanted to go as soon as possible, that weekend preferably, but Puck would not be allowed visitors until the following weekend. Although Puck had said in his letter that he didn't care what people thought and just seeing Kurt was worth a beating, Kurt didn't think he was worth such a risk. Though Kurt often flaunted and boasted who he was, he had decided to make the effort to at least seem straight when he visited. He had already spoken to Santana and she had agreed to join him and act as his 'girlfriend'. For just one day, Kurt was willing to dress like a farmer, deepen his voice and even kiss Santana if it was necessary.

In the mean time, Kurt allowed himself to enjoy a Karofsky-free weekend. His dad did question him as to whether he had talked to the boy who had been showing an interest in him but Kurt had only given vague answers. He knew it wasn't right to keep such things from his dad, but he still refused to risk his dad's health by telling him the truth about Karofsky.

However, when his dad was spending the day at Carole's on the Saturday, Kurt had someone over to change the locks as well as add locks to the windows. It was Rachel who had recommended the company that came out to change the locks. Apparently, the boss man was an old friend of one of her dads and had agreed to do the job free of charge. The workers got the job done in less than an hour and handed Kurt a new set of keys. He thanked them, shaking their hands before they left.

"Do you think your dad will notice?" Rachel asked from where she sat on the sofa.

"The new keys do look a little shiny." Kurt replied. "But if you manage to do what we discussed it should be ok."

"Don't worry; I am well practised in such acts of stealth and secrecy." Rachel assured him. "I used to play Spies all the time as a child. My dads often complimented that I would make a wonderful Miss Marple had a musical adaptation ever been made."

"You mean you used to sing when you were spying on people?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course," Rachel nodded. "Isn't that how you played it?"

"I never did engage in such games." Kurt told her. "Now, you need to get yourself over to the Hudson's and put your alleged skills to use. Rachel, for the love of Broadway, don't screw this up."

"Trust me, Kurt, I can totally do this." Rachel replied confidently.

She accepted one of the brand new keys from Kurt and left the house, heading to the Hudson home under the pretence of visiting Finn. In actual fact, Rachel had one simple mission to carry out. Presumably, Burt and Carole would be in the living-room. As pre-planned, Finn would be upstairs with Santana and Quinn, the two girls uniting together to try and make him see sense about the Karofsky issue. It was up to Rachel to find Burt's keys and swap the old house key for the new one so that he'd be able to get into his house when he returned home. If she could pull it off, hopefully Burt would never realise that the locks on the front and back door had been changed. After completing her task, Rachel would then join Santana and Quinn in Finn's room with the hope of being able to help them convince Finn he was being a total douche bag.

XXX

On Monday morning, Kurt managed to evade Karofsky for most of the day but the bully was still very prominent on his mind. He had helped Rachel and Tina wash slushie out of their hair after Karofsky had thrown the syrupy substance at them. Karofsky had also deflated the tyres on Artie's wheelchair making it a supreme chore for the handicapped boy to get around. Fortunately, Mike happened upon the wheelchair Brittany had lost the year before when they'd all spent a week in wheelchairs and had Finn help him switch the wheels over.

For a few minutes, Quinn, Rachel and Santana had all beamed at Finn in satisfaction believing that they'd worked their magic on convincing Finn that Karofsky was no good. However, as Finn witnessed Sam be thrown in the dumpster by the football team, the taller teen felt he'd be safer to hang around with Karofsky rather than the other Gleeks.

Although word had travelled around the school that Karofsky was now a member of Glee Club, the likes of Azimio weren't shunning him for it. Clearly Karofsky's popularity was keeping him free of ridicule and it was obvious that Finn yearned for similar treatment.

The girls had banded together and voiced their complaints about Karofsky to Mr. Schue but they were only wasting their breath. During lunch, Mercedes and the other girls ranted to him about Mr. Schue's response to their arguments.

"He said I needed to drop the attitude." Mercedes spat. "My fiery and fierce diva-ness is who I am. All Mr. Schue ever does is try and convince us to be ourselves no matter what, and I have always been myself. I'm a strong woman and I'm proud. Who the hell does he think he is to tell me to drop such a huge part of my personality? I'd like to drop him. Out a window. On his head."

"When I tried to speak up he just talked to me like I was a child." Brittany sighed. "He told me I didn't understand what was going on and I shouldn't get involved. He was just being so patriotic."

"Forget Schue, he's a gel-headed asshole." Santana told her squeezing the girl's hand comfortingly, nobody having the heart to correct Brittany and say the appropriate word would in fact be 'patronizing'.

"He accused me of being selfish and just wanting to hold on to my place in the spotlight." Rachel chipped in. "I won't deny that I love to be centre-stage, I'd happily take every single solo every single week and have you all sway in the background all the time, but on this particular occasion I wasn't making the situation all about me. This is about protecting Kurt as best as we can, something we can't do with Karofsky in the club."

"And when we told him about Karofsky's slushie attack," Tina spoke up. "He just said that no real harm was done. He even went so far to say that Puck used to slushie us all the time and that it's wrong for us to discriminate against Karofsky when we accepted Puck so easily."

"Then he suggested that Brittany, Santana and I were spying for Coach Sylvester again and that targeting Karofsky was our attempt to bring about the club's downfall." Quinn said and Kurt scoffed before shaking his head.

"Don't get me wrong," Tina said. "I appreciate how much Mr. Schue has helped me grown in confidence and I love being in Glee Club but… I really wish I were an Asian vampire so I could cause him and Karofsky some serious damage."

"Mr. Schue has been helpful to us all at some point." Rachel commented fairly. "He has real passion for music and he does want us to win."

"He's never been helpful to me." Kurt pointed out. "More often than not I feel like the invisible child in Glee."

"Don't pity yourself, Hummel. We all notice you." Santana told him. "You're probably the only one who will definitely get out of this town and make something of himself. No offence, Berry, but either Finn will hold you back or your personality and wardrobe will put people off."

"I'll make it to the Broadway stage, Santana. I promise you that." Rachel replied confidently. "And Kurt, Mr. Schue did give you the opportunity to fight for the 'Defying Gravity' solo in last year's diva-off. It's just a shame you weren't able to hit the High F note because you're _not quite _as talented as me."

"Oh, I can hit the note." Kurt assured her. "I deliberately threw the competition."

"Wait, what? Why would you do that?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, why?" Rachel demanded to know. "I'm arrogant enough to realise I'm super talented already, but the only way I can further improve is to compete against and learn from those as good as or more talented than myself. How will I ever manage to do that if you are holding back your true capabilities?"

"My dad got a call." Kurt told them all quietly. "The anonymous kind. Somebody pointing out that I was a…"

"Don't say it." Santana interjected before the three-letter word could escape his lips.

"My dad was really hurt." Kurt continued. "I didn't want to give whoever it was more ammo by publicly singing a girl's song."

"Did you ever find out who made the call?" Brittany asked sadly.

"No." Kurt shrugged. "But for all I know it could have been Mr. Schue."

"Come on, Kurt, I know you don't really believe that." Quinn said. "Mr. Schue might be an idiot but he isn't a homophobe."

"Whatever, clearly Schue isn't going to be helpful with this bullshit and neither is Finn." Santana stated bluntly. "So we should just accept that and try and solve this without them."

"Maybe Artie could get the AV club to help out." Brittany suggested and they all looked to her for an elaboration. "They could set up some of their cameras and things around the school, catch footage of Karofsky harassing Kurt."

"That's not a bad idea." Rachel told her.

"Yeah, alright Britt." Mercedes grinned.

"But to get the AV guys on board we're going to need a lot of candy." Rachel said. "Zizes won't do it without payment in the form of chocolaty goods and we need her because she's the best."

"Ok, so all we need to do is break into Finn's locker." Quinn replied. "He'll have enough candy bars in there, trust me."

"But we don't know his locker number." Tina pointed out.

"Not a problem." Quinn smiled evilly. "I've always been pretty handy with a nail file."

"Then it's decided," Rachel said. "We enlist the help of the AV club and bribe them with stolen candy. I believe a Rachel Berry solo is in order to truly mark the moment."

"And we have to go to Cheerio practice." Kurt announced before hurrying away with Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

XXX

After a challenging Cheerio rehearsal, Kurt attended his final lesson of the day before collecting Maya and then making his way to the choir room for Glee Club. He tensed as soon as he entered the room, the safety it had once provided no longer calming him. Karofsky was already there sitting beside Finn, the two boys talking as if they were the best of friends. Looking up, Finn offered Kurt a friendly smile but Kurt only glowered back at him as he selected a seat as far away from them as possible.

"Hey Maya the Slayer," Finn grinned turning in his seat to grin at the girl. "High-five?" He asked raising his hand.

"Bite me, Finnessa." Maya retorted. "And hey you," she said to Karofsky. "Andrew Lloyd Webber called; he said he wants you to play the role of Quasimodo in a musical version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame because it'll save money on make-up."

Kurt couldn't help but snigger and he was certain he'd heard a snort of laughter from Brad over by the piano. Before anymore could be said, the others started to make their way inside, all of them sitting around Kurt and Maya leaving Karofsky and Finn somewhat isolated.

"Ok everybody, our first duet of the week will be Mercedes and Santana." Mr. Schue said. "Show us what you got girls."

Together, Mercedes and Santana sang and danced their way through a powerful and attitude-filled rendition of 'River Deep, Mountain High'.

"Great job, guys. Wow, I'm really impressed." Mr. Schue told them as he applauded.

The two girls barely paid attention to his praise as they returned to their seats, Santana boasting that she and Mercedes would be winning the free meal at Breadsticks.

Tina and Mike then took to the floor and it was soon revealed that Mike could not sing. It was still an enjoyable performance though.

"Now that is a duet," Mr. Schue said. "Well done guys. Next rehearsal we'll have Rachel and Finn perform as well as Sam and Quinn and the other two couples will perform on Thursday. Now, if I'm not mistaken, Dave has a song he'd like to perform."

"Yeah," Karofsky replied. "Since I'm part of the New Directions now I think it's only right that I perform a solo."

"Now that's exactly the type of spirit we want in this room, right guys?" Mr. Schue asked looking round at the others who simply stared back at him, clearly unimpressed. "Ok, come on up Dave."

Karofsky strode to the performance area, Finn taking his place at the drums to help him out. Meeting Kurt's eye, Karofsky made it clear that the song was for him.

"_I love myself, I want you to love me, When I feel down, I want you above me, I search myself, I want you to find me, I forget myself, I want you to remind me._" Karofsky sung, Mr. Schue nodding his head to the beat as he watched the performance. "_I don't want anybody else, When I think about you I touch myself, Ooh I don't want anybody else, Oh no, oh no, oh no._"

The members of the Jazz Band were looking between one another awkwardly as they played the music. At the piano, Brad had his eyes closed, probably out of awkwardness rather than him being lost in the music. Quinn and Rachel both looked scandalized upon hearing the lyrics that alluded to masturbation. Their scandalized expressions soon morphed into disgust as Karofsky's hand lightly grazed his bulge in time with the inappropriate lyric.

"_You're the one who makes me come running, You're the sun who makes me shine, When you're around I'm always laughing, I want to make you mine. I close my eyes and see you before me, Think I would die if you were to ignore me, A fool could see just how much I adore you, I get down on my knees,_" Karofsky winked at the innuendo. "_I'd do anything for you._"

Mercedes, Tina and Santana all had their arms crossed over their chests as they scowled darkly at Karofsky. Mike looked sickened, Brittany was tracing the patterns on the tyres of Artie's wheelchair and Sam and Artie both looked like they wanted to punch Karofsky's lights out.

Arms folded and eyes closed, Kurt was blushing intensely as he fought off tears, being sick or yelling out in anger and throwing a chair or two. Maya simply had a look of confusion on her face, not understanding the meaning of the lyrics.

"_I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself._" Karofsky finished, Mr. Schue and Finn the only ones to offer him any applause.

**To Be Continued**

**Song was 'I Touch Myself' by The Divinyls**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Splitting Up

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 10-Splitting Up**

On Tuesday, Kurt entered McKinley High with Sam, Mike, Santana and Mercedes flanking him. During a tense moment when they had no choice but to walk past Karofsky and Azimio, Kurt felt that he may have been crushing Mercedes' arm with his own but she didn't complain. Once they were safely past the bullying jocks, Kurt collected what he needed from his locker. Keeping close together, the others grabbed their things too before Sam and Santana escorted Kurt to their shared lesson.

The morning remained uneventful for Kurt, a fact that he greatly appreciated, but at lunch things became more hectic. As he sat in the cafeteria, he couldn't help but notice the way the majority of the student body were looking at him and whispering things to their neighbours.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked quietly leaning closer to Sam as he asked his question. As he did, the volume of the whispers increased.

"Rumours about you and Sam just keep getting bigger." Quinn explained. "I've already had half the girls in this school offer me their sympathy and the boys skirt away from me in the corridors for fear that I might turn them gay."

"I know the feeling." Kurt commented dryly.

"I vote we shave off Jewfro's hair then force his head down the toilet for creating this mess." Mercedes stated and there were nods of agreement. "Photos of you on top of Sam and hugging Sam are all over the school website," she told Kurt. "A long with a story about how you're unable to keep it in your pants with Puck being in the slammer so you're preying on unsuspecting straight boys."

"Give it time there'll probably be fresh rumours how you're also cheating with Mike and Artie." Tina said bitterly.

"I really am sorry for involving you all in this mess." Kurt apologised. "Especially Quinn and Sam."

"Forget it, it doesn't matter." Sam assured him making the mistake of draping his arm across Kurt's shoulders. More talk broke out amongst the nosy on-lookers and Jacob Ben Israel appeared to snap a photo of them.

"Damn it, I am so gonna force that camera up that white boy's ass." Mercedes threatened.

"Wait, something isn't right." Santana pointed out and they all looked to her. "I don't have a headache, why not?"

"Um…" Tina replied looking round the table uncertainly, the others looking just as clueless.

"Rachel." Kurt finally realised. "She's not here."

"Neither are Azimio or Karofsky," Artie pointed out. "Or most of the football and hockey teams."

"Or Finn." Brittany said.

"Maybe Finn and Rachel are practicing their duet." Mike suggested.

"Maybe," Santana agreed. "But maybe not. I don't care about Berry or anything but just in case something _is _wrong…"

"We should go find her." Kurt finished already moving away.

The Gleeks rushed out of the cafeteria and stood in a circle wondering what they should do.

"Let's split up," Mike said. "We'll find her faster."

"No, bad idea." Brittany objected. "Characters split up in cartoons all the time and then bad things happen."

"That's just in cartoons, Britt." Quinn told her. "I vote that we split."

"Right," Sam said taking control. "Mike, go with Artie and check the boys' locker rooms. If Karofsky and Azimio are in there then Rachel should be safe. Tina and Mercedes, check all the girls' bathrooms. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, check outside. Search the football field, under the bleachers, the dumpsters and the parking lot. Kurt and I will check the Auditorium then we'll all meet in the choir room."

"Shouldn't we check the choir room first?" Brittany asked.

"If they are rehearsing that's where they'd be." Kurt pointed out.

"Ok," Sam agreed. "We'll all check their first. Come on."

Together, the group moved through the corridors towards the choir room. Darting inside, Kurt found that it was empty and he turned to tell the others so.

"Right, let's head out." Sam said. "We'll meet back here. Now go."

The group divided and made their way to check the places Sam had instructed them to.

XXX

Pushing Artie's wheelchair, Mike raced them towards the boys' locker rooms. They hurled through the double doors, both boys yelling out a battle cry only to find Coach Beiste staring at them as if they'd gone insane.

"Do you boys wanna tell the panther what's going on?" She asked looking down at Artie in his chair then up at Mike who was stood behind him.

"Well, we were just looking for…" Artie started before turning to Mike for help but the dancer only shrugged.

"Are you Glee kids taking Vitamin D again?" Coach Beiste asked. "I heard all about that and if there's anything dodgy going on here then you boys will be off the team."

"We don't have any Vitamin D." Artie answered hastily. "We promise."

"You sure?" She asked. "You boys better not be lying to me. If I smell a rat, I'll cut my cat's tail off."

"What?" Mike asked and Artie ran his chair back so his wheel crushed the boy's foot, a warning for him to be quiet.

"I'm gonna have to ask you boys to empty the contents of your bags." Coach Beiste said. "This is a drug search boys, you could be in serious trouble. Come on," she clapped her hands together. "Empty your bags or I'll have to request that you both pee in a cup."

"I have a shy bladder." Mike bemoaned.

"Just empty your bag." Artie hissed to him as he offered his own to the Coach so she could search through.

"Clear." Coach Beiste announced handing Artie's bag back. "I'm confiscating this." She said taking an Asian Porno magazine from Mike's bag and throwing it in the trash. "Now get out of my locker room."

The two hastily made their escape before returning to the empty choir room, checking for Rachel or Finn in the classrooms along the way.

XXX

After checking all the girls' bathroom and finding no sign of Rachel, Mercedes and Tina headed back towards the choir room, poking their heads through the doors of classrooms on the way. Just as they were passing the downstairs boys' toilets, a group of boys came out laughing about something. Confused, Mercedes and Tina looked to one another. Being the nosy people they were, they linked arms and checked that nobody was looking before darting into the boys' toilets.

"Oh no." Tina said as their eyes were met with the degrading words graffitied onto the bathroom wall.

"Three guesses as to who's responsible for this." Mercedes said shaking her head at the nasty things that had been written about her best friend.

"And they drew a picture." Tina whispered pointing to the middle of the wall. "That's supposed to be Kurt, I can tell because of the scarf and the messenger bag."

The badly drawn picture featured Kurt on his hands and knees, taking it up the ass from a figure that was obviously supposed to be Karofsky. There was also a speech bubble coming from Kurt's mouth, the words a request to be fucked harder.

"Maybe we should tell, Mr. Schue." Tina suggested. "He can't ignore this."

"It won't do any good." Mercedes sighed. "There's no way to prove it was Karofsky."

"What about the AV club?" Tina asked. "All the cameras?"

"They haven't been put up yet." Mercedes answered. "Lauren said they wouldn't be up and running until Wednesday, tomorrow."

"I think we should wash this off." Tina said looking up at the crude words and diagrams.

"Tina, we can't." Mercedes replied sadly. "It's permanent."

"Then let's go to the art room." Tina decided. "If we can't wash it off then we'll paint over it."

"We need to tell a teacher first." Mercedes insisted. "If we just paint the wall black we'll get in trouble for vandalism. We can't prove who did the graffiti but if we tell a teacher we should be allowed to paint over it."

"Mr. Schue?" Tina asked.

"I vote for Coach Sylvester." Mercedes replied. "I know she's crazy but she cares about Kurt."

"Ok let's go." Tina said and they headed for Sue's office, Tina sending a text to Mike explaining why they wouldn't be meeting them in the choir room.

Soon enough, Sue was leading Tina, Mercedes and several Cheerio's back to the boys' bathroom along with tins of black paint and a number of brushes. The Cheerleading Coach also sent a number of paint-laden Cheerio's to the other boys' bathrooms on campus to paint over any graffiti that might be there. However, before ordering the girls to start their work, Sue snapped a series of photographic evidence on her phone. Tina and Mercedes didn't know what Sue would do with it, or if she could even do anything at all, but they didn't question it. They simply got to work on painting over the offending graffiti, for once not worrying about their clothing.

XXX

Having no luck on the football field or by the bleachers, Santana led Brittany and Quinn towards the dumpsters. As they got closer, they heard a series of muffled moans.

"Rachel!" Brittany asked rushing to the dumpster and lifting up the lid. "Oh, sorry." She apologised as her eyes met with a bespectacled boy she didn't know as she hadn't made out with him before. "I was looking for my friend. If you see her tell her Brittany says hi." She then dropped the lid back down before turning to the other two. "Rachel isn't in there."

Gently pushing Brittany aside, Quinn pulled the lid back up so the boy inside could get out.

"Eww, hey, scruffy boy, are you ok?" Santana asked as she pinched her nose so she didn't have to smell him.

"I… I'm fine." He panted out as he landed on his feet and brushed himself off. "Th-thank you."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana retorted before dragging the other two girls towards the parking lot.

The trio looked around all the parked vehicles, even crouching to the ground to check under the cars as they called out Rachel's name.

"Oh my god!" Quinn cried out and the other two rushed to her.

"Q?" Santana asked hurrying over. "Is it Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"My car," Quinn shrieked angrily. "Look what they've done to my car!"

"Assholes." Santana swore as she looked over the damage.

As well as puncturing all of the tyres, they had thrown food all over the windshield and had smashed off one of the car side mirrors. Brittany reached a hand out to scoop up some of the macaroni cheese and eat it but Santana slapped it out of her heads. There were also a large number of meatballs all over the car seat that had been slipped in through the window Quinn had foolishly left open.

"Don't worry, Kurt and his dad can fix your car up with no trouble." Brittany said.

"This is ridiculous, I'm telling the Principal." Quinn huffed heading back towards the school building.

"Great plan," Santana remarked sarcastically. "The smelly little man can mumble and stutter before pretending to take a phone call. That'll solve everything. Why didn't we think of that sooner?"

"Those jock mutants can't get away with this." Quinn retaliated. "I'm the Head Cheerleader and I'm smart and I'm pretty, they shouldn't be attacking me."

"Sweetie, they think you turned Sam gay," Brittany reminded her sadly. "And you're in Glee Club. Of course they're gonna pick on you."

"Plus you got yourself knocked up by Puck last year." Santana sniggered. "And now he's gay."

Glaring daggers at the Latina, Quinn swung her arm round and struck her across the face.

"You bitch." Santana spat making to smack her back but Brittany stood in the way telling her to calm down. "I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent little girl, bad things happen down there, I'll destroy you!"

"This isn't helping." Brittany pointed out. "Just stop."

"I'm gonna find Karofsky." Quinn said. "I'm gonna find him and I'll deal with him myself."

"We don't even know if he had anything to do with your car." Brittany said reasonably. "It could have been anyone at this school. This place is filled with jerks."

"This isn't fair." Quinn complained. "I've done everything I can to repair the damage to my reputation. This shouldn't be happening to me. I was never even dating Puck so I couldn't have turned him gay and Sam is straight. And how come nobody is giving Karofsky any hassle for joining Glee Club? And that revolting closet case is blatantly after Kurt. The football team can't all be total idiots, surely they must realise their precious leader is checking them out in the showers. I say we just out him."

"That wouldn't be right." Brittany defended. "And Kurt wouldn't like it."

"But Karofsky is ruining my life." Quinn huffed dramatically.

"Ok just calm down." Santana groaned. "It's only a car, it can be fixed. None of this is even about you Fabray, it's about Kurt. He's the one with Karofsky as his very own stalker. Let's just get to the choir room and meet the others."

Though she still looked unhappy, Quinn agreed and followed the other two to the choir room where they met Mike and Artie.

XXX

Silently, Kurt and Sam headed to the auditorium. Although Kurt felt slightly more at ease in Sam's company than he would have done with any of the others, he couldn't fight away the feeling in his stomach that warned him something bad was about to happen. He only hoped nothing would be happening to Rachel. Despite how often they clashed, he did really care about her, right down to the hideous animal sweaters she insisted on wearing.

Pushing through the large double doors that led into the auditorium, Kurt was sure he heard a camera go off. He rolled his eyes making a mental note to get Puck to beat up Jacob Ben Israel when he got out of juvie. Stepping inside together, the two boys let the doors swing shut behind them before walking through the raised seating towards the stage.

"It looks like they've been here." Sam said pointing to the stage.

One of Rachel's bright pink folders had been left on the stage as well as Finn's drumsticks and an empty chip packet. Following Sam, Kurt kept his eyes peeled, still expecting something bad to happen. He suddenly wished they had followed Brittany's advice and stuck together rather than split up.

"They're not here now." Kurt pointed out. "We should just go."

"Wait," Sam said when they both heard movement in the wings. "Rachel? Finn?" He asked.

There was no verbal answer, only more unidentified noises.

"Sam, I think we should leave." Kurt told the blonde tugging on his sleeve, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"It could be them." Sam replied. "They could be hurt. Just wait here." Sam ordered before he continued to the stage, jogged up the steps and disappeared behind the wings.

There was a loud thud and something clattered onto the floor. The noise made Kurt jump and he was unsure what to do.

"Sam?" He asked nervously but received no answer.

Looking round behind him, Kurt scanned the seating area to see if anyone was hiding somewhere. He tensed a couple of times thinking he saw somebody but it was only suspicious looking shadows. Gulping nervously, he made his way to the stage. Bending down, he picked up Finn's drumsticks and twirled them through his fingers before holding them before him like weapons. He was aware that they'd do little damage, but it was the best he had, and they at least had the potential to take an attackers eye out.

Moving quietly and slowly so his footsteps would make as little as noise as possible, Kurt headed behind the wings just as Sam had done. He came across Sam and saw that the boy had clearly been knocked out but he was slowly stirring back to consciousness. Gripping tight to the drumsticks, Kurt darted his eyes all around in search of whom he strongly suspected was Karofsky.

Seeing movement up a head as well as hearing something get knocked over, Kurt moved closer to investigate. Creeping to the backstage area, he saw the large figure of Azimio. Holding his drumsticks defensively, Kurt prepared to attack the dark-skinned boy only to feel a hand clamp over his mouth and an arm wind around his waist.

His first instinct was to scream, but he sound was of course blocked. Then he flailed his legs about before making an attempt to hit his attacker in the face with a drumstick. He succeeded and managed to half scramble out of the other person's hold before he was slammed up against the wall. His guess had been correct, and he found himself face to face with Karofsky.

"Get off me you Neanderthal!" Kurt yelled out.

"Hey ssh, no need to make a fuss." Karofsky replied. "If you do what I ask then I won't have to hurt you."

"Get away from him, Karofsky." Sam demanded as he moved towards them, a nasty looking cut on his forehead from where he'd been hit.

"How sweet, your new boyfriend's trying to be a hero." Karofsky mocked. "Hit the bitch again." He ordered.

Azimio was carrying a baseball bat and he made to swing at Sam again. This time, Sam ducked before latching hold of the bat and grappling with the larger boy for it.

Ignoring the struggle behind them, Karofsky stroked Kurt's cheek tenderly and the pale boy shuddered at the touch. He made to shove him away but Karofsky barely staggered before pinning him against the wall with an even tighter grip.

"You can't fight me." Karofsky pointed out. "So don't try."

"Go on man, beat the faggot boy up." Azimio encouraged.

"Don't call him that!" Karofsky snapped twisting his neck round to glare at his friend.

Sam took advantage of Azimio's stunned reaction to snatch the bat off of him and whack him round the back of the knees, causing him to fall to the floor. Before he could aim a swing at Karofsky, the larger teen lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. Without thinking, Kurt joined the fray and latched himself around Karofsky's neck, choking him.

A few hits were exchanged between Sam and Karofsky before Azimio plucked Kurt off of the heap. He then yanked the other two apart and stood between them, staring at Karofsky in total confusion.

"What the hell is going on dude?" Azimio demanded to know. "First you join Homo Explosion, and now you won't even beat up fairy boy over there?" He asked pointing to Kurt. "What's wrong with you, man?"

"Kurt is mine. That Trouty Mouth doesn't get to touch him and you don't get to talk about him that way." Karofsky retorted.

"What the fuck?" Azimio asked. "Are you a cock-boy too now?" He asked in disgust.

"So what if I like cock?" Karofsky replied with a shrug. "I'm still me."

Despite everything, Kurt found himself agreeing with Karofsky's latest statement. Sexuality didn't change who a person was. It didn't matter that Karofsky was gay. What mattered was that he was a complete and total psycho.

"Fucking fags." Azimio said under his breath looking between the other three.

"Actually Sam's straight." Kurt spoke up as he edged closer to the blonde. "So why don't you leave him alone." He aimed the words at Karofsky. "Now, what have you done to Rachel?"

"Who cares about her, babe this is about you and me." Karofsky said making to step towards Kurt but Azimio shoved him in the opposite direction. "What the fuck man?" He spat shoving Azimio back.

"I don't know." Azimio admitted. "I don't know what the fuck is going on right now but all you white son of a bitches are acting crazy. Maybe if you stay away from Hummel and quit the Glee Club you'll go back to your old self."

"No way, I'm not staying away from Kurt." Karofsky responded harshly.

"Where are Rachel and Finn?" Kurt asked again.

"We haven't seen those losers alright." Azimio answered. "Seriously dude," he said to Karofsky still blocking his way towards Kurt. "Do I have to beat the gay outta you?"

"Don't mess with me Z; if I have to I'll give you a full taste of the fury." He threatened holding up his fist.

"Dave, this is for your own good." Azimio said before punching his friend in the face.

As the two continued to fight one another, Sam grabbed Kurt and they ran out, collecting Rachel's pink folder off the stage before leaving the auditorium. Unfortunately, Finn's drumsticks were left behind.

By the time they made it back to the choir room, the others were already there including Sue Sylvester, Miss Pillsbury, the AV club as well as Finn and Rachel.

"Sam, your head." Quinn gasped seeing the drying wound on his forehead.

"It's just a bump." Sam assured her before letting her fuss over him.

"Where in the name of Prada have you two been?" Kurt demanded to know looking between Finn and Rachel. "We were really worried about you," he said looking only at Rachel. "We thought something bad had happened and we looked all over."

"Sorry." Finn mumbled shifting his feet awkwardly.

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he handed Rachel her folder back.

"Finn and I were rehearsing for our duet in the auditorium." Rachel explained. "We're totally gonna win," she added earning a glare from most of the others. "Then I tried to talk to Finn about the dreadful situation Kurt is being forced to suffer through because of Karofsky. Our discussion rapidly led to an argument so I suggested we seek guidance and advice from Miss Pillsbury in order to work through this difficult time in our relationship. Furthermore…" She began.

"That's enough Man Hands." Sue interrupted. "Porcelain, why am I only now finding out about what's going on? If my Cheerio's are being terrorised by someone other than myself then I need to know about it. I propose we dig a hole in the football field, fill it with a variety of insects that like to bite and sting at human flesh, push this Karofsky boy in then watch and laugh as we stone him to death."

"I totally have stones we can use in my locker." Brittany smiled.

"Outstanding, Brittany." Sue praised.

"Excuse me, Sue," Miss Pillsbury piped up nervously from where she stood, probably unwilling to sit on one of the chairs due to her OCD. "I don't think digging holes, which would be a very messy exercise, and using disgusting insects and unwashed stones is the best way to deal with a high school bully. We need a less outrageous approach."

"Ok Ella, and what do you suggest?" Sue asked.

"Well I think we ought to wait until Will gets here before we officially begin such a discussion." Emma replied.

"Miss P, Mr. Schue isn't coming." Mercedes told her. "We've tried talking to him about Karofsky and he hasn't listened."

"Perhaps you didn't explain the situation clearly enough." Emma suggested.

"Forget it Edna, your precious gel-haired not-quite-lover is a fool." Sue said. "I've been saying it all along and today I am proved correct. Move on from your sickening feelings for Will Schuester and work on your new relationship with that Dentist."

"So… Will isn't helping?" Emma asked sadly, her big doe eyes looking round at all of them.

"Sorry Miss P." Artie apologised.

"Maybe I could talk to him." Emma offered.

"You'll only be wasting your time Elma, but I suppose it's worth a try." Sue sighed. "Now, you people, ugly kids who I can't bring myself to make direct eye-contact with," Sue said speaking to the AV club. Emma made to object to the way the Cheerleading Coach addressed them but Sue easily silenced her. "How are these cameras coming along?"

"There'll be set up by tomorrow." Lauren replied. "Next time Karofsky causes any trouble it will be recorded and we'll instantly present you with the audio and visual evidence."

"See that you do." Sue said. "Here, have a candy bar." She tossed a Snickers bar into Lauren's awaiting hands. "Now isn't this lovely." Sue commented. "Two separate groups of misfits uniting together to help my precious Porcelain. Yes, you Glee kids will probably humiliate yourselves at Regionals again, and you AV nerds will undoubtedly spend the remainder of your lives as virgins, but seeing you work together almost warms the cold veins and arteries of my heart."

"Sue, you can't speak to children that way." Emma told her.

"Don't be silly Ella, I'm a winner, I can do whatever I want." Sue replied. "Besides, high school students ought to remain celibate. Normally, it is a difficult thing for teenagers to do, but these AV kids are lucky enough to be so repulsive that even the horniest of teens wouldn't want to touch them. And that means they won't risk unwanted teenage pregnancy. Q, show these girls your stretch marks. Hopefully they'll be so repulsed that they'll never want to be intimate with the opposite sex."

"Thank you, Sue, I think that's enough for today." Emma said pointedly. "Move along to your next lessons children. Go and learn things, learning is fun, yay."

"I hate this." Kurt commented as he walked along with Santana, Mercedes and Rachel to his next lesson.

"At least Finn isn't acting like a total idiot anymore." Mercedes pointed out. "Right Rach, that white boy is gonna help us deal with Karofsky right?"

"I do believe Miss Pillsbury and I were able to talk some sense into him." Rachel replied proudly. "Of course I also had to explain to both of them what Karofsky's song choice for his solo was actually about. Can you believe they actually thought it was about being touched by someone spiritually and emotionally?"

"Miss Pillsbury's a total prude." Santana shrugged. "Even more than you are. And Finn believed Quinn got preggers in the hot tub so it's not that surprising."

"Well, from now on things can only improve right?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Rachel!" Mercedes and Kurt complained. "Why'd you have to say that? Now everything's gonna get worse. You just totally jinxed us."

"Great, well done, Berry." Santana sniped. "Come on, Hummel, keep your head up." She encouraged wrapping her arm around his waist. "You get to see Puck this weekend; at least that's one good thing."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. The Ouchy Place

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Here's a quick filler chapter as I won't be updating this weekend since I'll be staying with a friend. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11-The Ouchy Place**

Almost as if Karofsky knew that the AV club had set up cameras and that Coach Sylvester and Miss Pillsbury were eager to rid the school of his bullying presence, he didn't hassle Kurt or indeed anyone over the remainder of the school week. In fact, he played the role of redeemed bad boy who had seen the error of his ways incredibly well. If Kurt didn't know Karofsky and had only just met him, he himself would have been fooled by his act.

As for what had happened between Karofsky and Azimio in the auditorium after he and Sam had left, Kurt could only guess. Both bullies bore a bouquet of bruises suggesting that they had continued to talk to one another by means of their fists, but as to what else went on was a mystery. The two former friends didn't acknowledge one another in the hallways or out on the football field, nor did Azimio out Karofsky to the rest of the school. They both just acted as though the other didn't exist.

"Maybe Karofsky brainwashed him or something." Sam suggested as the Gleeks sat together in the cafeteria, watching Azimio move along the line of the lunch queue.

"Get real," Santana told him with a roll of her eyes. "This is real life, not one of those dorky sci-fi things you're obsessed with. It has to be blackmail. Karofsky must have some serious dirt on Azimio to keep him quiet."

"Something more serious than sexuality?" Tina asked doubtfully. "That doesn't seem likely."

"Perhaps they discussed things like mature young adults and came to an agreement to give each other some space for a while and not spread vicious rumours or truths about one another." Rachel said.

"You do realise you used the word 'mature' when referring to Karofsky and Azimio right?" Quinn asked. "That's not an accurate description of either of them."

"Not unless it has 'im' in front of it." Brittany said. "_Im_mature." She explained in case any of them didn't understand.

"Who knows?" Artie asked. "They used to be friends. Maybe they care enough not to deliberately hurt one another past a few cuts and bruises."

"Oh please," Mercedes scoffed. "Dudes like that don't care about anyone but themselves."

"But something must be keeping Azimio quiet." Mike said. "The guy is a complete douche; it isn't in his character to protect someone other than himself."

"Especially now he knows of Karofsky's true sexual orientation." Kurt added. "Azimio is a total homophobe, he should have told everyone about Karofsky by now and led the troupes to beat him up, cover him in slushie and throw him in the dumpster."

"Maybe Karofsky's paying him to stay quiet." Finn shrugged.

"Karofsky must be rich if he can silence homophobia." Kurt said.

"Or maybe Karofsky kicked Azimio's ass and he's scared of him." Finn offered as he scoffed down his food.

"Hey, Frankenteen, it's called chewing." Santana said pointedly. "And have you even looked at Karofsky today?" She asked him glancing to the other side of the room where Karofsky was seated with a few hockey jocks. "He's even less attractive than usual, Azimio clearly gave as good as he got, no way is he scared. And why is Finn welcomed back to our table so easily? I didn't hear him give Kurt a proper apology for being such a moron."

"Well for Finn that would be like apologizing for breathing." Kurt remarked scathingly and Finn's brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to work out what Kurt had meant.

"Give Finn a break," Rachel defended half-heartedly and Kurt strongly suspected the two had been quarrelling a fair amount recently. "He made a mistake, we all do and we forgive each other, so please, let it drop."

"No, Santana's right." Sam said. "Finn owes Kurt an apology."

"I'm sorry ok." Finn mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Oh that was really heartfelt," Santana commented sardonically. "I'm touched and I'm sure Kurt is too."

"I just said sorry." Finn complained.

"Just forget about it." Kurt sighed. "As much as he denies it we all know popularity is important to Finn, even more than friendship and relationships, so let's just move on from Finn's friendship with Karofsky and talk about something more interesting and light-hearted."

"Lord Tubbington managed to climb the stairs by himself yesterday." Brittany told him. "Then he fell asleep for three hours so I had time to hide my diary. He'll never find it now."

XXX

That afternoon, after Kurt collected Maya, it was time to watch more of the duets. Finn and Rachel performed as well as Sam and Quinn. Personally, Kurt felt that the two blondes performed better and that they had more chemistry and charm. The duet between Rachel and Finn was obviously tentative and strained and it was clear that the two weren't as loved up as usual.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Mr. Schue asked after they'd performed. "Your singing was great and it was an excellent song choice but I didn't believe you like I usually do. It didn't seem like you two felt what you were singing. Is everything ok between you two? Finn, do you need to talk?"

"I don't know." Finn shrugged. "Rachel's just yelling at me all the time lately."

"The truth is Mr. Schue; things have been awkward in the Glee Club ever since you welcomed Karofsky into the group." Rachel said shooting a look to the boy who was sat alone on the back riser. "As Finn was spending so much time with him, against the wishes of everyone else, our relationship has suffered a little and unfortunately it has affected our performance today."

"Guys, come on." Mr. Schue said addressing them all. "What have I been trying to teach you in this room since last year? Acceptance." He said enthusiastically. "I want you all to accept yourselves but I want you to accept other people too. I don't think you're being fair to Dave. Rachel, I think you owe him an apology."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked looking scandalised. "You want _me_ to apologise to _him_? He's thrown more slushies at me than anyone."

"It's ok, Mr. Schue." Karofsky chipped in. "Rachel is under no obligation to apologise. I should be the one making amends for the awful way I've treated her in the past. I'm sorry, Rachel. I do hope that one day you can forgive me."

"See, that's the kind of maturity I want to see in this room." Mr. Schue praised moving over to Karofsky and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You can all learn a thing or two from Dave here. Now Rachel, do you have something you want to say?"

"I will _never_ apologise to him." Rachel stated stubbornly before turning on her heel and storming out, the action proving more dramatic as she hadn't done it in at least two weeks.

The rest of the rehearsal went by without incident. Karofsky remained polite and focused on leaning the dance moves and singing songs. To an outside observer, it would seem very much like Karofsky was just misunderstood and that Rachel had been behaving like a brat. Without knowing what was really going on, it would be easy to conclude that Karofsky was trying his best to make peace with everyone and that they were responding childishly and holding grudges. From that perspective, Kurt supposed Mr. Schue's continued defence of Karofsky was understandable. There was no way Mr. Schue could truly know what was really going on, and he probably dismissed the rest of the Gleeks telling him about Karofsky's behaviour as tales concocted to exclude him from the club.

"Why does Schue have to see the good in everyone?" Mercedes asked Kurt as they left school together, Maya skipping along behind them. "Even if there isn't any good there?"

"I don't know. That's just the way he is I suppose." Kurt shrugged. "To be fair, we shouldn't stay angry at Schuester. Inviting Karofsky to join the Glee Club in the hopes that our issues would be resolved would have been a good idea if he wasn't a complete psycho. You witnessed Karofsky's behaviour in there just now as well as the rest of us. He's playing the good guy so well, it's no wonder Mr. Schue's been fooled. Not to mention that Rachel can be… you know?"

"Yeah, we all know Rachel can be… well, Rachel-like." Mercedes said. "But this is some serious business going on here. Karofsky is dangerous."

"Why is he dangerous?" Maya asked clutching hold of Kurt's hand. "Has he hurt you? Do you want me to kick him in the ouchy place? I'm good at it. I do it to Noah all the time."

"That's alright, Little Lady." Kurt told her. "There's nothing for you to worry about, so there's no need to mention it to anybody ok. It'll be our little secret."

"Kurty, I think you should tell Papa Burty." Maya replied giving him a serious look that made her resemblance to her older brother suddenly striking. "He'd want to know about whatever's going on."

"I know, but my dad still isn't one hundred percent better." Kurt explained. "Hearing about this would make him very angry and upset. That kind of stress could make him ill again and we don't want that."

"You're just using that as an excuse." Maya stated knowingly. "You just don't want to tell him because you're being a silly proud and stubborn boy. That's why girls are better. We're smart enough to admit when we need help, and then we sit back and relax while the men fix everything." She grinned.

"May, sweetheart," Kurt said crouching to her level and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone about this Karofsky situation. Promise me."

"Fine," she sighed. "I promise."

"Good girl." Kurt smiled in relief pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Come on, let's get you home."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Playing it Straight

**Disclaimer-and I still don't own Glee, what's up with that?**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, by the way, this chapter contains a nude picture of your mum. Well actually no, it doesn't, but I'm under the impression that few people actually read these things so I'm thinking I can write what I want. Oh hi Shannon, hi Jason, I'm sure you read these parts. And hi to anyone else who is reading this.**

**Chapter 12-Playing it Straight**

On Thursday, Karofsky continued with his good-boy act. It was highly frustrating. The AV club had the cameras and microphones all set up in different places of the school, but they just weren't of any use. Santana had tried provoking Karofsky into lashing out. If he was caught on camera hitting a girl then Figgins would have no choice but to expel him. Unfortunately, Karofsky ignored everything the Latina girl said and Santana found herself in Mr. Schue's office with the Spanish teacher warning her to be less hostile.

Glee Club came about and while Brittany and Artie performed their duet together, Maya flicked elastic bands at the back of Karofsky's head. Normally, Kurt would step in to tell her off about such behaviour, but he opted to pretend he didn't notice. The little girl also aimed a few of the bands at Finn's head. Rubbing the back of his head, Finn turned round and Maya adopted an innocent expression and pointed to Rachel saying that she was the one to do it.

"Nice song guys." Mr. Schue said when Brittany and Artie finished their duet. "Ok, last but not least we have Kurt and Dave."

"I'm watching you, Karofsky." Maya warned as he moved to the performance area with a reluctant Kurt.

"Maya, if you're going to sit in on our rehearsals then you need to behave." Mr. Schue told her.

"Nice vest, Mr. Schue." Maya replied with a sweet smile. "My Grandpa has one just like it that Nana lets me and Noah wipe our bogies on."

"Thank you for sharing such a lovely piece of information May." Kurt said sarcastically. "Think you can be quiet for a few minutes, sweetie?"

Nodding, Maya made a motion of zipping her mouth closed before she looked to her left where Santana was sitting and shifted so that she was sitting similarly to the older girl.

Indicating to Brad and the band that he was ready, Kurt kept his distance from Karofsky as they performed their rendition of Better than Ezra's 'Porcelain' together. Although Karofsky maintained a creepy intense stare upon Kurt throughout, the performance went by without a hitch. They received their applause, though it was mostly for Kurt rather than Karofsky and they retook their seats as Mr. Schue congratulated them.

The group were then all given a slip of paper on which to write down the name of the pair they believed should win. As planned, Kurt, Tina and Rachel all voted for Sam and Quinn. The two blondes voted for themselves, as did the other Glee members. But with the extra votes from Kurt, Tina and Rachel, it was assured that Sam and Quinn won the competition and the free meal at Breadsticks. They had previously decided to make sure Sam and Quinn won so that Kurt and Karofsky didn't. There was no way Kurt could handle having to share a meal with his stalker.

After announcing Sam and Quinn as the winners, Mr. Schue presented them all with lyrics for a Journey song they hadn't covered yet and got them to work on performing it with Artie and Tina taking the lead vocals.

XXX

Friday also went by smoothly with no hassle from Karofsky. The Glee kids grouped up together, trading theories as to why Karofsky was so inactive all of a sudden.

"He must be biding his time." Artie said. "He's waiting for us all to let our guard down and then he'll strike."

"Is there any possible way that he could know about the cameras?" Quinn asked.

"We should interrogate the AV club." Rachel suggested. "One of them could have informed him of our plans."

"The batteries in those cameras won't last forever." Tina pointed out. "If Karofsky keeps up this good guy routine for long enough the cameras will die and he can go back to hassling Kurt again without us being able to catch any evidence."

"Somebody must have told." Mercedes insisted. "There's no other explanation."

"IF that's true, then the question is who?" Sam commented.

"Jewfro." Santana stated. "It has to be."

"We can't know for sure." Brittany said reasonably.

"Then we have to find out." Mike shrugged.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked turning to her. "Do you think you could weasel the truth out of Jacob?"

"You mean I have to willingly converse with him?" Rachel asked in disgust.

"Oh come on, Berry," Santana encouraged. "The little freak is obsessed with you. He'll tell you anything you wanna know."

"But what if he demands a pair of her underwear again?" Finn asked.

"Sacrifices have to be made." Santana said uncaringly.

"Rachel, will you please just ask him?" Kurt asked her.

"I'll see what I can do." Rachel answered.

"Well now's your chance." Santana told her pointing over to Jacob. "Head over there, try to be flirty and alluring and get the information we need."

"You can do it, you're so hot." Brittany encouraged.

Squaring her shoulders, Rachel left their table and made her way over to Jacob Ben Israel. The boy was soon drooling over her and Rachel was obviously fighting the urge to be sick as she conversed with him.

As it turned out, Jacob had indeed informed Karofsky about the cameras. In retaliation, Santana saw to it that Jacob's head was forced down a toilet every hour on the hour for the remainder of the school day.

Towards the end of the day, the school gathered in the hall for an assembly. Figgins spoke slowly into the microphone, mentioning a few things the students didn't bother to listen to before he introduced the Cheerio's.

They performed their routine expertly and Kurt blew the audience away as he sang Defying Gravity. As he hit the High C with such ease and confidence, it was clear that every person in the room was impressed. A bubble of pride expanded in Kurt's chest and he grinned broadly as he sucked up the most enthusiastic applause he had ever heard.

"Kurt and I totally have to make babies together," Rachel gushed. "They would be so epically talented."

"Kurt, wow that was really remarkable." Mr. Schue told Kurt.

"I know." Kurt said arrogantly.

"Seriously, I had no idea you could sing like that." Mr. Schue continued.

"Well William, if you didn't favour Frankenteen and Man Hands so much," Sue interrupted. "Then maybe you'd have taken the time to see just how talented the rest of your kids are. I of course always saw Porcelain's true potential," she added looking Kurt over with an expression that was almost… fond. "He's a winner, just like I am. If you'd featured him more in your numbers at Regionals last year, maybe you wouldn't have lost. He won Nationals for me last year, that alone should have clued you in to just how special and talented he is. I have no doubt that Porcelain here is gonna help me take Nationals _again _this year. Don't worry William, I'll send you a bragging postcard when we do prove victorious. And just because your birthday is coming up, I took the liberty of getting a little gift for you." She searched her tracksuit pocket before handing him a free voucher to get his hair cut. "You should consider shaving your head so you can spare me from having to look at that tumbleweed on top of your skull."

Sensing that a petty argument was about to break out between the two competitive teachers, Kurt made his escape. Still elated over his stunning performance, he found Quinn and shared a hug with her before he turned to hug Sam. As soon as he did, talk broke out and people were more convinced than before that the two were fooling around with one another.

"This is ridiculous." Kurt scoffed. "I can't even hug a member of the same sex without people spreading rumours."

"Just ignore it. They'll get bored eventually." Sam told him. "You were really awesome today, Kurt."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled trying to hold on to his happy mood.

After being hugged by Tina, Kurt hugged Mike and soon there was talk about him and the dancer cheating behind Tina's back.

"Not a bad performance," Karofsky whispered into Kurt's ear as he came up behind him. "I wonder if you'd scream that high when I fuck you." Kurt froze, the fact that Karofsky used the word 'when' causing him deep concern. "See you around, slut."

He squeezed Kurt's bum as he walked away before disappearing amongst the crowd. Kurt jumped slightly as Santana and Brittany appeared on either side of him. Realising that something had just happened, Santana steered Kurt and Brittany out of the hall. They found Lauren and together they looked over the recent footage.

After telling them what had happened with Karofsky, Kurt hoped that they might have visual or audio evidence that they could use to get him expelled. As luck would have it, nothing that Karofsky had said to Kurt was picked up as the hall had been so full of students at the time, all of them loud. It had been so crowded in the hall that they couldn't even clearly see Karofsky groping Kurt as he walked away. It merely looked as though Karofsky had stepped up behind him and then moved on.

"Sorry Hummel," Lauren apologised. "But there's nothing good enough."

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Santana assured Kurt.

Trying to stay positive, Kurt reminded himself that he would be seeing his boyfriend the next day. He smiled softly at the thought, wishing that Puck had been able to see his performance of 'Defying Gravity'.

XXX

At long last, Saturday arrived, the day that Kurt would be visiting his boyfriend in juvie. Waking up at an earlier than usual time, he showered and prepared himself for the day. Standing before his wardrobe, he bypassed all his beloved designer items, many of which had been purchased online, and opted for a baggy pair of jeans, a plain white tee-shirt with a checked shirt thrown on over the top. Although it physically pained him to do so, Kurt placed a baseball cap atop of his un-styled hair.

"Morning, dad." Kurt greeted in a deeper voice than normal. "Think I can pass off as a regular guy?" He asked.

"C'mere kid." Burt told him holding out his arms.

Kurt stepped into his dad's hold, taking comfort from the strong hands rubbing his back. His dad's unshaven chin scratched at his neck a little but he didn't comment on it, not ready for the hug to be over just yet.

"You need to get some breakfast down your throat before you go. What do you want?" Burt asked.

"Coffee and toast will do fine," Kurt answered. "You sit down, I can do it."

"No," Burt replied guiding Kurt into a seat at the table. "I'm the parent here. Let me take care of you for once. I'm doing a lot better; you don't have to worry about me so much. Making breakfast isn't going to kill me." He joked.

"That's not funny." Kurt told him with a slight glare as his dad fixed him a cup of coffee and buttered his toast.

"I'm sorry." Burt replied. "But you need to relax. You've been so stressed lately Kurt that I'm worried _you're_ gonna have a heart attack. I know you miss Noah right now and it's a difficult time but he'll be out before you know it."

"All I want is to be able to kiss him." Kurt admitted and Burt pulled a face before tentatively biting into his own toast. "But if I do other people might hurt him for it. I know that's the type of prejudice we face every day, but he isn't safe in that environment. It hurts so much that I'll have to pretend I'm just a friend visiting."

"It'll be ok." Burt said. "You just gotta be strong like I know you can, you're a Hummel. We can get through anything life throws at us. And you've got that friend of yours going with you, Santana."

"Yes well, Santana isn't really known for sensitivity." Kurt pointed out. "She'll probably be telling me to man up on the drive down there and insulting me for the rest of it."

"Hey, you still get to see Noah." Burt reminded him. "That's the important thing. I know the situation isn't ideal but it's better than nothing. You should enjoy today."

Nodding in agreement, Kurt munched down his toast and drained his coffee before getting up.

"I'll see you later." Kurt said. "Make sure you take your medicine."

"Tell Noah I said hi." Burt called after him as he exited the front door.

Just as Kurt pulled out of the driveway in his car, he spied Carole driving towards the house in her car. He honked the horn and they shared a little wave before he headed to Santana's. He felt a little better now that he knew Carole was already with his dad. Finn and Rachel would be heading round a little later too. They would pretend they just wanted to use Kurt's T.V but it was really to make sure Burt wouldn't be alone in case Karofsky tried anything. Even though the teen hadn't broken in to Kurt's house since he'd had the locks changed, he still didn't like the thought of his dad being alone.

As he parked up outside Santana's house, he sent her a quick text telling her he was waiting. A few minutes later she emerged from the house. From the way she moved, Kurt could tell she wasn't in a happy mood. An older woman who could only be Santana's mother appeared in the doorway, shouting after her in Spanish. Santana yelled a few Spanish insults back at her before getting into Kurt's car and shutting the door with a harder than necessary slam.

"Santana, are you…?" Kurt began only for her to glare and hiss for him to just drive.

They drove in silence for half an hour, Santana looking out the passenger window with her arms crossed over her chest before she finally made a quick apology.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt dared to ask.

"It's nothing, just my mum being a whore." Santana answered. "Are we there yet?"

"We'll be there in about an hour." Kurt told her and she let out a loud groan before rolling the window down and letting some air into the car.

Just under an hour later, they arrived at their destination. There was a ten minute process where they had to give their details and say who they were here to visit. They a couple of guards searched them to see if they were trying to smuggle anything in.

"Hey, you'd better watch where you put your hands." Santana warned one of the guards when he got too close to her privates. "My dad's a doctor so my family totally has enough money to sue you for sexual harassment."

"I'm sorry miss, but the body search is necessary." The guard told her.

"You just wanna cop a feel you old perve." Santana retorted.

"Santana, just calm down, babe." Kurt told her trying to act straight.

A few minutes later, Kurt and Santana were cleared and presented with their visitor badges. They were led to a large hall with a number of desks and chairs set up. Seeing Puck seated at a table waiting for them, Kurt had to grip Santana's hand tightly in his own to prevent himself from rushing over to his boyfriend and riding his cock for everybody to see.

"Relax, play it cool." Santana whispered to Kurt as they calmly made their way over to Puck. "Hey Puckerman, you look like hell." Santana told him by way of greeting as she threw her arms round him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." Puck replied with an amused chuckle staring at Kurt over his shoulder.

The two boyfriends gazed into one another's eyes, quietly communicating all the things they couldn't address out in the open. As Santana took a seat, Kurt stepped forward and offered his fist out so Puck could bump it with his own. The action left Kurt feeling a little cold but he didn't trust himself to even share a manly one-armed hug with Puck. If he was that close to his boyfriend, Kurt doubted he'd be able to control himself and making-out with Puck would be a dead giveaway to their sexuality.

Dropping down into the seat next to Santana just as Puck sat back down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, Kurt found his mind go blank. There were so many things he had wanted to say and now he couldn't think of anything.

As Puck started the conversation off, complaining about the abysmal quality of the food, Kurt discreetly looked around. He wondered what some of the other guys were doing time in juvie for but he didn't want to ask. Some of them looked particularly vicious but there was no noticeable bad behaviour. Everybody just seemed grateful for the time to visit with friends and family members. Since nobody was throwing him dirty looks, Kurt guessed that he was pulling off the straight act fairly well so he relaxed a little.

"Any idea when you're getting out?" Kurt asked placing an arm over Santana's shoulders, wishing he could be wrapped up with Puck instead. "The guys back home are all missing ya. My old man says hi by the way."

"I could be getting out next week." Puck told them and Kurt had to bite down on his lip to contain the squeal that threatened to break out. "As long as I don't get into any shit in the mean time and agree to do community service I'll be back in Lima before you know it."

"Make sure you stay out of trouble then." Santana said seriously.

"Yeah man, we need you back." Kurt added hoping Puck understood the things he really wanted to say.

"Don't worry; I'll be on my best behaviour." Puck promised them as he placed his hand on top of Santana's. The way he looked to Kurt made it clear that it was his hand he wanted to be holding. "Tell me what's happening with Karofsky." Puck requested.

Talking in whispers, Santana and Kurt worked together to fill Puck in on all that had been going on. It was clear that Puck was not pleased and Kurt worried he might lose his temper at that moment which would jeopardise his chances of getting released the next week.

"I'm gonna destroy that asshole when I get out of here." Puck hissed.

"You have to be careful." Santana told him. "I wanna kick Karofsky's ass too, but if you get into any trouble once you're out of here then you'll be thrown right back in."

"Only if they know I had anything to do with it." Puck replied. "And trust me; I'll fuck Karofsky up so bad he'll be too scared to even speak my name."

Kurt gulped slightly, thankful that he was wearing baggy jeans as opposed to his favoured skinny jeans. Hearing Puck talk like that had gotten him hard. As Puck's eyes moved to meet his own, a dark smirk crawled onto his lips and Kurt knew his boyfriend could tell how turned-on he was. Santana looked between them with a roll of her eyes, obviously noticing the sexual tension between them.

"Well, if we're lucky maybe you won't have to beat up Karofsky at all." Santana said. "If we can just catch him on video doing something stalker-like then we'll have the evidence we need to get him kicked out of school."

"Screw that," Puck sneered leaning closer to them across the desk. "I don't care if he's expelled or not, I'm still gonna teach him a lesson for messing with my… girl." He forced himself to say 'girl' rather than 'boy' at the last second just in case one of the other guys overheard.

"There are also a lot of rumours going around McKinley." Kurt informed his boyfriend who raised an eyebrow in question. "People are saying that Elizabeth is cheating on you."

"Yeah, with basically everybody." Santana said. "Sam, that's the kid. Large mouth, huge dork but still kinda cute. And now there are rumours about Elizabeth doing the nasty with Mike. I've even heard a few suggestions about Elizabeth and Finn."

"That's disgusting." Puck commented as Kurt's features morphed into an expression of disgust, he hadn't heard that particular rumour.

Kurt changed the topic to Maya and Puck smiled and laughed as he listened to the things his little sister was getting up to. He enquired after his mum and Kurt assured him that she was coping so much better now.

Then before they knew it, their time was up and they had to leave. Together, the three of them stood and Kurt forced himself to keep strong. The visitation time just wasn't long enough. He didn't want to walk away from his boyfriend so soon.

"Sorry guys, but we gotta break this love fest up." Santana told them and she gave Puck a tight hug, warning him to stay out of trouble.

"Later dude," Kurt said grasping Puck's hand and shaking it firmly. "It was good seeing ya."

"Yeah, you too." Puck replied.

"Puckerman." One of the guards called trying to hurry him.

"We'd better be seeing you in a week." Santana said before taking Kurt's hand and leading him out of the hall, walking in the opposite direction from Puck.

"Wait." Puck called and he jogged over to meet them, a guard following Puck to drag him back the other way. "I love you." He said to Kurt before pulling him into his arms and kissing him deeply, pushing the silly baseball cap off his head as he did so.

"Mmm, Noah." Kurt moaned clutching tight to the muscular boy as he kissed back just as fiercely before the guards separated them and led Puck away.

"I love you, baby." Puck mouthed to Kurt.

"I love you too." Kurt replied as Santana led him away. He just hoped the insults and beatings Puck would no doubt receive from the other inmates wouldn't be too severe.

"Don't worry, he's tough." Santana assured him. "He can take whatever they throw at him."

Kurt just held her hand on the way back to the car hoping she was right. His lips were still tingling with the kiss and he hoped the taste of his own mouth on Puck's would help him to get through the next week.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Manic Monday

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 13-Manic Monday**

Monday morning started off as normal as any other. Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm, cleaned his teeth, jerked himself off in the shower while thinking of his boyfriend, washed his hair, dried off, got dressed and styled his hair. Heading upstairs, he made breakfast and joined his dad at the table to eat it. Kurt skimmed through a fashion magazine while Burt read the morning paper.

"I'll be late home today." Kurt told his dad as he collected his bag. "After Glee rehearsal I have Cheerio's practice and Coach Sylvester usually works us pretty hard and late."

"Yeah Kurt, I remember what it was like when you were on the Cheerio's last year." Burt pointed out. "I'm taking Carole out tonight anyway so I'll probably be late myself. Are you ok to fix your own dinner, buddy?"

"That's fine." Kurt nodded. "I'll probably eat with Maya and Ruth. Take it easy today and don't stay out too late."

"Hey, I'm the parent." Burt reminded him. "I don't know when I'll be back tonight so make sure you get to bed at a reasonable hour."

"I will, dad, I will." Kurt replied squeezing his shoulder as he moved past him and headed out the front door.

He stopped at the Puckerman house to pick up Maya and drove her to school. The girl was in high spirits that morning, talking happily about an art project she had been working on.

"Kurty?" She asked as he pulled up outside her school. "Noah will be coming home soon won't he?"

"I hope so." Kurt answered reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ears. "It depends how well he behaves this week. If he's good this week then he'll be let out at the weekend. If not, then he'll be away for a little bit longer."

Her face fell a little, her happy mood seeming to deflate.

"Noah's hardly ever good." Maya sighed. "They'll probably have him there forever."

"Hey, don't say that." Kurt told her. "Have a little faith in your big brother, May. He might surprise you. He certainly surprises me all the time. Just you wait, Little Lady, he'll be back home by this weekend. I'm sure of it." He smiled confidently but Maya still didn't look fully convinced. "Try not to think about Noah, sweetie. Just try and enjoy your day at school."

"I don't want to go to school today." Maya pouted. "I have a funny feeling in my stomach."

"Maya, you have to go to school." Kurt said sternly. "Don't try to pull the fake illness trick."

"I'm not sick," Maya replied. "I just have a bad feeling. I don't think you should go to school. Let's just have the day off. We could have a picnic, or go to the movies, or to the pool. Let's just have fun today, you and me. Please?"

"I'll take you out somewhere Friday after school." Kurt said. "How does that sound?"

"No, I want to spend the day together today." Maya insisted. "Something bad will happen if you go to school. You should stay with me so I can look after you."

"Maya, honey, nothing bad is going to happen." Kurt assured her. "Now come on, your friends are over there. Go and play with them."

"But Kurty…" Maya tried.

"No, you're going to school and that's final." Kurt interrupted. "Now hurry up before you make us both late."

"Fine." Maya grumbled moodily as she climbed out the car and stomped off.

As Kurt watched her walk towards her friends, he made a mental note to buy her a pair of sensible heels and teach her how to walk like a lady. The prowl she had was far too similar to her older brother.

Driving on to McKinley, Kurt fiddled with the music, searching for a song he was in the mood to listen to. He tensed up a little as the beginning of The Police's 'Every Breath You Take' sounded. Shuddering a little, he quickly skipped to the next track, relaxing as Beyonce soothed him with the song 'Halo'.

Parking his car in the school lot, Kurt glanced at his reflection in the mirror and smoothed out his bangs. Grabbing hold of his bag strap, he exited the car and hitched it onto his shoulder. Ensuring that his car was locked, he walked gracefully up to the school entrance.

As soon as he set foot into the building, he sensed that something was wrong. People were looking at him, pointing and laughing as they whispered with their neighbours. Refusing to show that he was bothered by the negative attention, Kurt continued to stride through the corridor with his head held high.

He knew they couldn't be laughing at his outfit choice. The skinny jeans, silky shirt and waistcoat combination was a fairly low-key ensemble by his standards. His hair was perfect and he wasn't covered in slushie or smelling of garbage so Kurt had no idea what was causing such a stir. As he neared his locker, he strained his ears trying to catch snatches of conversation. From the mumbles he heard, Kurt deduced that more rumours were circulating about him.

"He did it with the entire swim team." A girl whispered to the group she was with.

Pausing in his steps, Kurt twisted so he was looking right at them and they all avoided eye-contact. Placing a hand on his hip he cleared his throat to gain their attention but they still kept their gazes to the floor.

"Ladies and gentleman," he said stepping closer to the group. "If I may… I couldn't help but overhear your little discussion and I find myself to point out that our school doesn't even have a swim team. Therefore it is highly unlikely that I did it with them all."

Turning on his heel, Kurt continued on his way.

"It was the swim team from Sunnydale High." The girl said and Kurt rolled his eyes as he caught the whisper before reaching his locker.

Stopping in front of the metal cabinet, he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he saw the picture that had been taped to his locker door. It was a picture of himself crawling across the floor back from their 'Push It' number in the first assembly they did. Only somebody had photo shopped it and made it so that he appeared nude. Kurt of course knew that it wasn't his body, but the creator of the photo had done a skilful job and the image looked very convincing. A speech bubble had been added, the words claiming that Kurt's slut hole was aching for some cock.

He tried to rip the picture down but the sticky tape had been placed all over making it a chore to get it down. As he scratched his nails to pick at the corner of the tape, he was still aware of talk and laughter around him as well as countless stares. Still trying to get the picture off his locker, he darted his eyes around and realised that other students had copied pictures of him in their hands that they were passing around to their peers.

"Kurt, dude, I'm sorry." Sam apologised coming up to Kurt with a stack of the pictures. "These things are everywhere, pinned on the notice board, in the bathrooms, the locker rooms, the gym and the cafeteria. A couple of the hockey jocks have been handing them out to people and printing more off. We're trying to get them all down but there's just so many."

"It isn't your fault." Kurt told him quietly giving up on removing the picture from his locker and opening it to put his things away. "Let me guess, Karofsky hasn't been seen handing any of these out himself or putting them up so he can't receive any blame."

"Coach Sylvester and Miss Pillsbury are looking through the camera footage now." Sam replied. "But I doubt that'll be much help. Karofsky probably bribed someone else to print them all off and everything. He's probably gonna get away with it again."

"Wonderful." Kurt sighed. "Did you hear the rumour about me sleeping with the entire swim team of another school?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Sam admitted sympathetically. "Among others."

"What did you hear?" Kurt asked taking the books he needed for his first two classes then shutting his locker. "Sam, please, just tell me." Kurt begged when Sam looked hesitant to respond.

"There are still rumours about us," Sam answered. "And I'm starting to hear more about you and Mike, you and Finn and you and Artie. There was also one about you and a Mr. Ryerson."

"Oh that is beyond repulsive." Kurt commented. "If the student body insists on creating a false whorish reputation for me they could at least give me a decent taste in my choice of conquests. Any others I should know about?"

"You and Rachel's dads." Sam told him and they both winced. "You also had an affair with Mr. Schue last year which resulted in his divorce. Apparently you have girl parts and you can get pregnant."

"Now that is taking ridiculous to a whole new level." Kurt said taking one of the papers from Sam's hands. "Look at this, obviously this isn't actually my body, but do you see any sign of the female anatomy here? No. Some people are such Neanderthals. The lack of intelligence is alarming and offensive."

He threw the picture into the trash can and Sam dumped the load in his arms along with it.

"Kurt, there is one more rumour I heard." Sam said looking a little reluctant.

"Tell me." Kurt ordered bracing himself for what he was going to hear.

"People are saying that you… abused Karofsky in the locker room." Sam whispered.

"You cannot be serious." Kurt scoffed and Sam shrugged a little awkwardly. "When did my life become so insane? That troll is the one stalking me, not the other way around. As if I could force Karofsky into anything anyway, look at the size of me compared to him. He's the tree trunk and I'm just a twig. Surely people can't actually believe such a ridiculous rumour… right?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Sam told him sincerely. "But a lot of people at this school have a bad attitude towards homosexuality. They think that people like… people like you… are out to convert any guy you can. Smart people will know it isn't true, but most people here aren't smart. The homophobes will believe it. Just… stick close to me ok. You shouldn't be alone. If the likes of Azimio find you on your own then you'll get your ass kicked and if Karofsky finds you… I don't know. Just stay with me."

On the way to first period, they met up with Brittany, Santana and Quinn. The three girls were all carrying heaps of the pictures that they threw into the trash.

"Sue had all the Cheerio's help take them down." Quinn said. "If we haven't got them all down yet then we will before first period is over."

"Adam and Cameron were the assholes printing hundreds of them off." Santana said. "Coach Beiste caught them and gave them a serious grilling before hauling them off to Figgins' office. They won't be printing anymore now."

"The photo doesn't even do you justice, Kurt." Brittany said. "I know your man-piece is much bigger than that."

"Thanks, Brittany. That's sweet." Kurt replied before they entered the classroom.

Silence greeted them as they made their way to their seats before gossip broke out. The teacher tried half-heartedly to settle the students down and teach the lesson but wasn't very successful. Although Santana and Quinn glared bitchily at everybody their classmates still whispered about Kurt and his alleged sexual promiscuity. For the most part, they were discussing his sexual escapades with Sam as the two were sat beside one another.

"I'm really sorry about all this." Kurt sighed making a conscious effort not to sit too close to Sam or make physical contact.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sam replied. "As soon as we can prove that Karofsky is the instigator of all of this bullshit and get him out of this school everything will die down. It'll be fine, trust me."

"Are you ok, Kurt?" Brittany asked softly, pausing in her task of colouring rainbows.

"I'll manage." Kurt answered. "I just wish Noah was here."

"I don't know who that is." Brittany responded. "But I wish Puck was back. He'd make everything ok."

XXX

For the remainder of the school day, Kurt was escorted from class to class by Sam and Coach Sylvester. Rachel and Mercedes also accompanied him much of the time when their classes were together or near by, but it was made sure that Kurt was never alone and that Karofsky or any of the nastier jocks couldn't get close to him.

Coach Sylvester, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste all prowled which ever corridor Kurt's classroom was in to ensure that nothing happened. As for the camera footage, there was nothing they could use to prove Karofsky was a threat.

At lunch, the Gleeks squeezed into Miss Pillsbury's office so that they could eat there rather than have Kurt face the rest of the student body in the cafeteria. The Guidance Counsellor winced and whimpered every time one of the students dropped crumbs about the room and promptly went about sweeping everything up and cleaning away the germs, but they all greatly appreciated her allowing them to eat in her office.

As Sam, Rachel, Mercedes and Coach Sylvester accompanied Kurt to his locker; he made another attempt to remove the picture that had been taped there.

"Out of the way, Porcelain." Sue instructed and she easily tore the photo down as if it were a band aid. "Boy Hips, trash, now." She ordered handing the piece of paper to Rachel to throw away.

After walking Kurt to his next class, Sam departed their company and headed alone to his own lesson. Taking a seat between Rachel and Mercedes, Kurt forced himself to ignore everybody else and focus on the lesson.

Throughout the day, all of Kurt's lessons seemed to last longer than usual and his current class was no exception. It snailed by and Kurt wished he had agreed to Maya's earlier pleas to just take the day off school.

Lesson over, Kurt allowed Rachel and Mercedes to steer him to his next class, Sue a few steps ahead of them shoving people out of their way. A funny feeling entered his stomach and he tried to analyse what it meant.

"Wait, why isn't Sam here?" Kurt asked.

"His lesson was two floors above us." Rachel pointed out.

"But he said he'd meet us." Kurt told her.

"I'll see where he's at." Mercedes said taking out her phone and calling Sam. "He didn't answer." Mercedes told them. "It just went to voicemail."

"Coach Sylvester, I think something's wrong." Kurt said.

"You misfits get to class," Sue replied. "I'll find Macaulay Culkin." She set off in search of the blonde boy, Miss Pillsbury accompanying her while Coach Beiste roamed the hallway up and down to make sure nothing bad happened to Kurt.

"I don't like this." Kurt whispered to the two girls as they found their seats.

"Maybe he just stopped to use the restroom." Rachel suggested.

"Nobody's seen him." Mercedes said looking down at her phone. She had texted the other Glee Clubbers hoping to hear something about Sam's whereabouts. "According to Tina he didn't show up to last period." Kurt and Rachel shared a nervous glance just as another text came through on Mercedes' phone. "Uh-oh. Neither did Azimio or Karofsky." She informed them.

"I can't stay here." Kurt said standing up and grabbing his things, ignoring the teacher telling him to sit back down. "If something's wrong then it's my fault."

"Kurt, you shouldn't…" Rachel began as Mercedes got up to join the countertenor who was halfway out of the classroom. "We can't be sure anything's wrong." She said grabbing her things too and following anyway.

"I have to find Sam." Kurt replied.

"That's right, Hummel, go and fuck your new boyfriend." One of the jocks jeered earning a death glare from Mercedes.

"Mr. Hummel, Miss Jones, Miss Berry, get back in your seats at once." The teacher ordered.

"Go to hell." Mercedes retorted as Kurt led the way out of the door.

"I'm very sorry, sir." Rachel called on her way out after her two friends. "I'll perform a song next class as an apology." She promised before closing the classroom door then jogging to catch up to Kurt and Mercedes, Coach Beiste following after them demanding to know where they were going.

XXX

It wasn't clear what happened, but it had happened in the gym. Coach Sylvester and Miss Pillsbury were already there when Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Coach Beiste went to investigate.

"Oh my Barbara." Rachel exclaimed covering her mouth in shock when she saw the state both Sam and Azimio were in.

"Children, its ok, just remain calm." Miss Pillsbury told them as she moved in front of the two teens as though trying to block them from view. "The ambulance is on its way and your friends will be fine. You don't need to be here for this, you should just go back to class and I'll come and get out in a little while for a therapy session to help you cope with what you've just seen."

"No, I'm not leaving." Kurt replied stubbornly moving past her and kneeling by Sam along with the Cheerleading Coach. "What happened, what did you do to him?" He asked glaring at Azimio.

"Kurt," Mercedes said his name gently as she stared at Azimio who rocking back and forth. "He didn't do this."

"Sam?" Kurt asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Don't move him," Sue warned when Kurt made to touch the blonde boy. "You might cause further injury."

"He's losing a lot of blood." Kurt commented.

"He's going to be fine." Sue insisted as she kept pressure on the wound to Sam's stomach.

"The ambulance, I can hear the ambulance," Miss Pillsbury said. "I'll go meet them and lead them back here." She rushed away, her heels clicking with each step.

"Azimio?" Mercedes asked tentatively crouching in front of the large boy. Although he bore a few grazes and what appeared to be a hurt ankle, he didn't look to be seriously injured. He was at least sitting up with his eyes open which was more than could be said for Sam. "Are you ok, dude?"

"I've never seen him like that." Azimio muttered. "I tried to help. Tried to stop it. I tried to help. Tried to stop it. I tried to help. Tried to stop it."

He continued to repeat the same phrases under his breath, still rocking his body back and forth. Moving away from him, Mercedes shared a concerned look with Rachel but all the shorter girl could do was stare at the scene before her with confusion.

As Miss Pillsbury returned with the paramedics behind her, a low moan of pain passed through Sam's lips. Kurt watched on helplessly as the boy was tended to and placed onto a stretcher before being wheeled out. Azimio was also taken away, still mumbling quietly to himself and looking very shaken up by whatever had happened.

"I want to go with Sam." Kurt said but Coach Sylvester wouldn't allow it.

Miss Pillsbury rode in the ambulance with the two students instead and Coach Sylvester instructed Rachel to report to the Receptionist and have her contact both boys' parents.

"I'm taking you back to class then I'm reporting this attack to Figgins." Coach Sylvester told them before leading Kurt and Mercedes away from the gym. "Beiste, find Lauren Zizes and have her run through the footage from the camera in the gym."

"Coach Sylvester," Mercedes said looking down at her phone in dismay. "Artie just text me."

"Get to the point Aretha." Coach Sylvester told her impatiently.

"There won't be any footage. All of the cameras were disabled earlier today." Mercedes explained. "Karofsky must have threatened somebody from the AV club or something."

"Damn it." Coach Sylvester complained.

"What the hell is actually going on here?" Coach Beiste questioned looking between them all.

"I'll explain on the way." Coach Sylvester told her. "But we still need to go and terrify Figgins' into actually doing something."

"You kids get to class." Coach Beiste said and Kurt and Mercedes reluctantly returned to their classroom just as Rachel appeared round the corner having returned from the Receptionists office.

"We should tell the others." Rachel said quietly as they reclaimed their seats after a small lecture from the teacher. "Quinn first."

"I'll do it." Mercedes replied sending the texts on her phone.

"Do you think it was Karofsky?" Rachel asked.

"Who else would it be?" Kurt asked darkly.

"He can't possibly get away with this." Rachel said vehemently. "Azimio was there too, he'll speak up about what happened. He has to."

"Didn't you hear the guy earlier?" Mercedes asked rhetorically. "He was hardly making sense. I don't think he'll be talking straight for a while. Whatever happened in that gym seriously put his mind in a funk."

"I want Noah." Kurt sighed.

XXX

Glee Club and Cheerio's practice were both cancelled that day. Kurt simply picked up Maya and drove her home. He cooked dinner and helped her with her homework but his thoughts continued to stray to Sam. He kept checking his phone to see if any of the Gleeks had heard any more on Sam's condition but so far Quinn had only told him that her boyfriend would be staying overnight in the hospital.

After putting Maya to bed, Kurt entered Puck's bedroom and grabbed one of his shirts from the wardrobe. He pulled it on over his own clothing before making his goodbyes to Ruth and driving home. His dad wasn't back yet so Kurt headed down to his basement and put some music on so the sound could act as a form of company.

He slipped into bed wearing only his underwear and Puck's shirt. After the C.D finished, Kurt became aware of a tapping on his window. Reaching for his phone in case he needed to call the police, Kurt carefully moved off the bed and quietly tip-toed up to the window before pulling the curtain back, letting out a scream when he saw his own reflection.

Stepping back, he struggled to get his breathing under control. He then realised the tapping sound was merely the raindrops hitting the window pane. Breathing a sigh of relief and feeling a little foolish, Kurt pulled the curtain back shut.

Unable to sleep, he grabbed his quilt and headed upstairs to the living-room. He turned the T.V on and curled up on the sofa waiting for his dad to return home.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. Lima Cops Suck

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**I've never been to America and I have no idea if you have swans over there. But I don't much care for real life facts. In the world of fanfiction, there is at least one swan in Lima, Ohio.**

**The police/crime related stuff in this chapter is not intended to be realistic. The cops of Lima are meant to be lousy and not really caring about catching the right criminal just as long as they catch someone, guilty or not. This unrealistic/inaccurate portrayal of the Lima police department is purely fictional and not intended to cause offence to such a profession.**

**Chapter 14-Lima Cops Suck**

He took Maya to school on Tuesday morning as usual but opted to cut school himself. Instead, he drove around for a little while. Pulling up near a park area, he stepped out of his car and walked along the path. He then took a seat on an empty bench and looked out at the duck pond. A few elderly people were dotted around on some of the other benches, feeding bread to the ducks.

Listening to the ducks quack as they scrambled for bread and hearing a dog bark in the distance, Kurt stared out at the water, admiring the way the sunlight illuminated it. As a gentle wind tickled about his flesh, Kurt found his eyes being drawn to a lone swan on the opposite side of the pond. While the ducks and geese created a large and noisy group as they scavenged for bread crumbs, the white feathered creature glided gracefully through the water, politely holding noise.

His knowledge of animals was limited so he couldn't tell if it was a male or female swan. Either way, Kurt still found beauty in the elegant creature. Although alone, standing apart from the other pond creatures in its individuality, the swan kept its head up high. Without making the conscious decision to do so, Kurt moved off the bench and walked closer to the water edge where the swan was.

Crouching down, but not kneeling on the grassy earth, Kurt watched the swan from a smaller distance. For a few moments, the swan seemed to make eye-contact with him. Smiling softly, Kurt picked up a crust of bread off the ground that hadn't been thrown far enough to reach the water. He tossed the bread lightly so that it made a small splash in front of the swan. Looking on as the swan picked up the bread in its beak, Kurt wondered if he had just received a swan's equivalent of a smile.

Casting a fleeting look to the other ducks gathered around the side of the pond where an old lady with a hideous cardigan was feeding them, Kurt stood up. Pulling his eyes back to the swan, he bowed his head respectfully before turning away and heading back to his car.

Kurt then found himself driving to Sam's house, wondering if the blonde had been taken home yet. Upon pulling up outside the Evans' home, Kurt guessed they must still be at the hospital as there were no cars in the drive. Restarting his car, Kurt carried on and made the journey to the hospital. Parking his car, Kurt shuddered a little as he looked up at the building. He had spent far too much time in that place as a young child when his mother had been admitted and then again in more recent times when his dad was in a coma.

Trying not to make eye-contact with anyone, Kurt headed into the building and up to the reception desk enquiring after Sam's whereabouts. He deceitfully told the pretty receptionist that he was Sam's brother and though the woman didn't look convinced, she directed him to Sam's room.

Knowing his way around the hospital better than he ever cared to, Kurt easily found the ward Sam was in. Coming up to his friend's part of the room, Kurt spied three adults. He took two of them to be Sam's parents and the other was clearly a nurse. After the nurse had departed, Kurt stepped nearer to the family, casting Sam an apologetic expression but more than relieved to see that the boy was awake.

"Hey Kurt." Sam greeted his voice sounding a little tired.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." Kurt apologised as Mr and Mrs Evans looked between him and their son in confusion.

"Not your fault." Sam told him.

"Shouldn't you be at school, young man?" Mr Evans asked Kurt pointedly.

"Dad." Sam complained.

"Come on, dear. Let's get some coffee." Mrs Evans said to her husband. "Can I get you anything?" She asked Kurt.

"No thank you." He answered politely before she nodded and dragged Mr Evans away. "How are you doing?" Kurt asked moving closer to the hospital bed and sitting in the unoccupied chair by the bedside.

"There's gonna be some scarring." Sam told him rubbing a hand lightly over his stomach obviously self-conscious about such a fact. "I've been advised not to play football for a while in case I pull some stitches. But I'm good. My mum will probably let me have the rest of the week of school so she can fuss over me but I'm ok. You don't need to worry and you shouldn't feel guilty."

"What happened? It was Karofsky wasn't it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied quietly. "The police came to talk to me last night. I told them about the attack and I think they sent someone to talk to Karofsky's parents about it all but I'm not sure what's going on. At the moment they're treating my version of events as an accusation."

"What? That's ridiculous." Kurt claimed. "You have the injuries to prove an attack happened. Surely they have to do something about Karofsky other than talk to his parents."

"They might have taken him in for questioning or something, I don't know." Sam said. "But because Azimio was a witness to the attack they're waiting for him to speak before they take anything further."

"Has he spoken yet?" Kurt asked and Sam shook his head.

"Quinn came up to visit me yesterday and she did a little investigating." Sam informed him. "They actually ended up taking Azimio to the psyche ward after they sorted out his ankle. The dude was in serious shock and nobody could make any sense of what he was mumbling."

"I heard a little of it yesterday." Kurt said. "He was saying that he tried to help, that he tried to stop it. Is that what happened? Did Azimio try to stop Karofsky attacking you?"

"Maybe," Sam sighed. "I'm not sure. Karofsky came out of nowhere and attacked me from behind. He knocked me out with… I don't know. It must have been one of the chemicals from the science lab. He had whatever it was drenched on a cloth and he covered my nose and mouth with it. I don't know how or when Azimio arrived on the scene. Then when I came to… Azimio was freaking out, crying and begging. I managed to get up. I tried to surprise Karofsky and knock him out but it didn't work. We were fighting, all three of us. The next thing I knew there was a knife in my gut. I don't have a clue what happened in between. I guess that's another reason why my account of the attack is a little weak. I was drugged and knocked out. They could argue that the drugs or chemicals messed with my head and that I may not have seen what I thought I did. They took a urine sample last night, to test that I wasn't on drugs or anything voluntarily."

"That's crazy, why would they think you're on drugs?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a muscular guy." Sam pointed out. "So is Azimio and with the way the dude was freaking out it isn't that surprising that they suspected we had a bad experience with steroids or something."

"So you're telling me Karofsky's going to get away with this?" Kurt questioned in horror. "He could have killed you."

"It wasn't a fatal blow." Sam told him. "Death was very unlikely. And there was no sign of Karofsky when Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester got there and no weapon. If they'd gotten to the gym sooner and seen him our chances of getting Karofsky would be better. A teacher's word would be more credible than a student's."

"That attitude is completely unfair." Kurt huffed.

"I know, but that's the way it is." Sam said. "And Quinn told me that she overheard the cops talking to Azimio's parents. Apparently he's had minor offences to do with drugs before. That really doesn't help the situation."

"How is it possible that we have such unbelievably bad luck?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "I'm just so relieved that you're ok and nothing worse happened to you."

"Kurt, perhaps you should get yourself to school." Mrs Evans suggested as she reappeared with Mr Evans. "Sam needs a little more rest and a check-up before we can take him home."

"Feel better." Kurt told Sam gently before standing up and leaving, smiling meekly at Mrs Evans and avoiding eye-contact with Mr Evans before making his way out of the building.

Getting back in his car, he made the decision to drive to his boyfriend's house and spend the day there in Puck's bedroom. He let himself in with the spare key he had and headed straight up the stairs. Closing the bedroom door, he crossed the carpet to the bed and perched on the edge. Letting out a deep sigh, he leaned over to press play on Puck's C.D player, the room soon filling with some classic rock tunes.

Stripping down to his underwear, Kurt curled up under the covers and hugged one of the pillows to his bare chest. Resting his eyes and allowing his mind to go as blank as possible, he just hoped that Puck would be returning home by the weekend.

XXX

The week did not progress well. Aside from the scars, Sam was fine but confined to his bedroom by his mother to rest. However, Karofsky was not held responsible for the blonde boy's injuries. Azimio confessed that he had been the one to attack Sam, insisting that Karofsky hadn't been in the gum at the time of the attack. An alibi for Karofsky came in the form of Jacob Ben Israel.

Coach Sylvester, Coach Beiste, Miss Pillsbury and the Glee Club were furious. Although Coach Sylvester had appealed to Figgins to expel Karofsky, her attempts were all in vain as Karofsky was not formally charged with anything. It was Miss Pillsbury and Sam's parents who tried to get the police to see sense but their words fell on deaf and uncaring ears.

With Azimio's bullying behaviour and past drug issues taken into account, the police easily believed that he was capable of attacking Sam. They dismissed Sam's convictions of Karofsky being his attacker as a result of the chemicals he had been forced to inhale.

"Why the hell would Azimio admit to something he didn't even do?" Mercedes asked the others as they sat at their table in the cafeteria speaking in low voices.

"He must have been really traumatised by whatever happened." Rachel said.

"What even happened?" Tina asked.

"We'll probably never know." Artie answered.

"I don't like this."Brittanywhimpered. "School isn't supposed to be scary."

"Look, we just have to stay strong and stick together." Santana ordered them.

"This is all because of me." Kurt said. "Everything that's happening is my fault."

"Hey, don't talk like that, baby." Mercedes told him. "You're not to blame."

"It isn't your fault that Karofsky's a complete psycho and that Figgins and the police are complete idiots." Quinn added.

"Shouldn't the cops be doing more?" Finn asked. "I mean, Sam told them Karofsky was there but they're just ignoring that. Why are they accepting that Azimio's the attacker so easily?"

"Because here people are guilty till proven innocent." Mike commented. "And the cops just want someone to blame. Azimio decided to take the blame so they're not arguing with it. That way they don't have to do any proper work."

"The justice system in this town sucks." Tina stated and the others nodded their agreement.

"The cops are just lazy; they're like most of the teachers at this school." Santana said. "Most teachers see bullying and turn a blind eye. Cops see crime and evidence but turn a blind eye and a deaf ear. I know for a fact that some of the cops in this town know about Puck's old pool cleaning business and what he was really getting paid to do. But they never did anything about it. Those old women were all breaking the law by paying to have sex with an underage boy. Nearly everybody in this town knows all about it yet the cops have never arrested a single MILF or cougar in this town for paedophilia."

"Not to mention all the things Coach Sylvester's gotten away with in the past." Quinn added. "The police in this town just don't care; it's as simple as that."

"Maybe I should write a letter of complain to President Obama." Rachel mused. "Perhaps he can be convinced to assist small towns like ours with our seriously flawed legal systems. Who knows, the Glee Club could even be invited to perform at the White House."

"Be realistic, Rachel." Kurt told her. "Even if you sent the President a letter, the likelihood of him ever reading it himself is incredibly slim. I don't think I'm going to be joining you for Glee today." Kurt continued. "I'm sorry but I don't wish to spend more time than necessary with the person who attacked Sam and continues to make our lives a living hell."

"We understand." Artie told him. "In fact I'm not going to Glee Club either."

"Or me." Mercedes said and the others were all murmuring their agreement apart from Rachel and Finn.

"Perhaps we could host rehearsals at my house." Rachel suggested. "I would be happy to step into Mr. Schue's role as director until Karofsky is out of our way."

"I really like Glee, I don't wanna not go." Finn said. "And Brad and all the band stuff is in the choir room."

"Well none of us wanna have to deal with Karofsky." Santana replied. "If we do have Glee practice then I vote forBerry's house."

"Me too."Brittanyagreed as did all the others.

"What about you Finn?" Mike asked.

"Ok, but should we tell Mr. Schue?" Finn questioned.

"No. I think the message will become clear when Karofsky's the only one who shows up." Mercedes said.

XXX

Friday evening, Kurt was watching T.V with his dad when he received a phone call.

"Hey beautiful." Puck greeted down the phone.

"Noah." Kurt breathed as he heard his boyfriend's voice. He wanted to say more but words failed him.

"Good news, babe." Puck told him. "They're letting me back home tomorrow."

"That's wonderful." Kurt sighed as happy tears slipped down his face. "Noah I've missed you so much."

"You too." Puck replied. "Look, I don't have much phone time and I need to call my ma and let her know. But I'll come see you tomorrow as soon as I'm back. I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Kurt replied before the line went dead. "Dad, he's coming back tomorrow. Noah's coming back." He said joyously as he embraced his father.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. My Boyfriend's A Sex God

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee. Shocked? Yeah, me too, I was so sure that I was in fact Ryan Murphy, turns out I was experiencing delusions of grandeur.**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody**

**Chapter 15-My Boyfriend's A Sex God**

Tucked up snugly in his bed, Kurt was peacefully dreaming about meeting Lady Gaga. After they had been shopping together and tried on numerous fabulous outfits, the two were working together on choreography. Impressed with Kurt's dance talents, Lady Gaga insisted that he join her on all of her future tours. He squealed in delight as he hugged her in gratitude. The pop sensation then asked him to sing for her and he did so, blowing the musical icon away with his vocal range and ability. He was just signing a contract of some sort when the dream changed.

Shifting in his sleep, Kurt let out a breathy moan, beginning to stir. Feeling urgent kisses being pressed to his neck, Kurt left dreamland and his eyelids fluttered open. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he looked up into the face of his boyfriend.

"Happy to see me?" Puck asked with a smirk as he ground his hips down into Kurt's erection.

"Noah." Kurt gasped taking in the fading bruise circling his boyfriend's eye.

"Forget it," Puck told him feeling the slender male's stare. "It's just a bruise, baby. It'll heal. Now, how about a kiss?"

Without hesitation, Kurt looped his arms around Puck's head and pulled him down for a much needed kiss, uncaring about his morning breath. Keeping their lips connected, Puck managed to pull the blanket away from Kurt's body so they could feel greater friction as they rocked their lower bodies together.

"Baby, please, I've gotta touch you." Puck begged between kisses.

"I… I won't last long." Kurt warned him and Puck whispered that it was ok as he made quick work of stripping them both naked.

Once the two were fully nude, they picked up where they left off. They kissed furiously, hands roaming everywhere as they thrust themselves against one another. A few gasps and hisses broke from Puck's throat but Kurt was too lost in his haze of pleasure to notice that it was whimpers of pain sounding from his boyfriend.

"Need you… need you so much," Kurt whispered. "Touch me."

Obediently Puck snaked a hand between them and gripped both of their erections in his strong warm fingers. Kurt's body jerked upwards into the touch and he moaned and whined desperately as the pleasure sparked through him.

"Mmm, I've got you," Puck groaned into Kurt's ear as he tugged harshly at both their blood-filled cocks. "That fucker isn't gonna mess with you anymore. Nobody's gonna hurt you, baby."

"Oh, oh Gaga, Noah… Noah!" Kurt chanted as his fluids seeped out from the slit in his penis and gushed all over Puck's hand as well as his own stomach.

"Kurt, fuck!" Puck swore around the same time, his own seed splashing upwards, thick white ropes hitting his chest.

As his muscular boyfriend slumped on top of him, Kurt let out a happy giggle, so pleased to have Puck back. He pulled Puck's mouth to his and engaged him in a lazy kiss before Puck rolled off him and onto his back. Turning his head, Kurt reached to his nightstand for his cell phone and checked the time. He was surprised to find that he had slept in and it was already past noon.

"When did you get back to Lima?" Kurt asked turning onto his side, his eyes finally taking note of the discolouration that littered his boyfriend's beautiful tanned body. "Noah, you're… they hurt you." Kurt acknowledged in a whisper as he sorrowfully looked over the bouquet of bruises, some purple and blue, others green and yellow, all looking painful.

"It's only bruises, babe." Puck told him reaching for his hand and giving a light squeeze. "Don't worry about them, they'll fade."

"This is because of me isn't it?" Kurt asked sadly. "Because you kissed me when I came to visit. I knew I shouldn't have gone. Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, come on, quit blaming yourself alright." Puck replied sternly turning onto his stomach and placing a hand to Kurt's bare thigh. "I'm back now, that's what matters. I'm back to take care of you and remind Karofsky just who you belong to."

"You've just got your cum all over my sheets." Kurt pointed out, not at all impressed.

"Oops, fuck. No blow-job tonight then." Puck grumbled, knowing Kurt always refused oral if he messed up any of his possessions.

"Ordinarily I would hold out on you for such a thing," Kurt admitted. "But it's been far too long. The sheets can go in the wash. I really need to taste you again tonight and have you inside me and… everything. I just need you."

"Tell you what, you get yourself cleaned up, brush your teeth, do your fancy skin-care stuff," Puck told him. "I'll get the damn sheets in the wash and I'll make us some lunch. Sound good?"

"My dad?" Kurt asked.

"He headed out to work pretty much as soon as he let me in." Puck answered. "He gave me a tight hug first though. It was kinda weird but… nice. I don't think my old man ever hugged me like that."

"My dad cares about you too, you know." Kurt replied. "You really need to start believing that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make myself smell as fabulous as I look."

"I'll meet you upstairs, babe." Puck said landing a gentle swat to Kurt's ass as the countertenor sashayed towards his adjoining bathroom.

Pulling his clothes back on, Puck stripped the bed sheets as he promised and took them up to load them into the washing machine. He then got to work on fixing a light lunch for the two of them. Knowing how long Kurt could take going about his morning routines, Puck decided he may as well return to the basement and remake the bed with fresh sheets. It would save time for when they fucked one another's brains out shortly after eating.

Bed ready, Puck jogged back upstairs and set up the table as he waited for Kurt's entry. The male diva joined him, a smile on his face and looking absolutely radiant. He stepped right up to Puck and pulled him into a hard kiss that he was only too eager to return.

"Come on, I'm starving." Puck told him breaking the kiss so they could sit and eat the sandwiches he had prepared.

They could barely keep their hands off of one another. Although they had always had a heavy physical relationship, they were touching, kissing and groping a lot more than was probably considered normal. Of course, they'd been denied the privilege of touching one another for so long that they were simply making up for lost time. It did become a little awkward for Puck. Eating his sandwiches one handed while his other hand slipped under Kurt's pants and probed his opening wasn't the easiest thing to do. The fact that Kurt's fingers were down his jeans and wrapped around his cock certainly didn't help matters. He had to work extremely hard not to choke on his food as they pleasured one another.

"Hurry up, Noah." Kurt ordered. "It's not fair to keep me waiting longer than necessary."

"I'm nearly finished." Puck responded scoffing down what remained of his sandwich. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, princess. Do you want to make love or do you wanna be fucked."

"Both," Kurt answered, his voice sounding so needy. "Oh fuck, Noah, I want both."

"I can do that." Puck nodded prepared to accept the challenge. "Which way do you want it first?"

"Just fuck me now." Kurt demanded snatching the last part of Puck's sandwich and throwing it into the sink. "Make love to me later, but be a man and fuck me right now."

"Mmm, needy little bitch." Puck groaned pulling Kurt to him by hooking his finger into the waistband of his skinny jeans and smashing their lips together hungrily.

He took great pleasure in roaming his hands up Kurt's clothed body and then messing up the slender boy's previously neat hair. A glare was sent his way in response to the action, but the view of one Kurt Hummel with shaggy hair was more than worth it. With nimble fingers, Puck unbuttoned Kurt's shirt. Moving his hands down to grope Kurt's jean covered ass, Puck picked him up then placed him on the table, carelessly shoving everything else off of it and onto the floor. It always looked good when people did it in movies and Puck believed it was something every couple should try at least once.

"You're cleaning that up, Puckerman." Kurt told him sternly.

"Later." Puck grunted pushing Kurt down and stepping up to the table so he was standing between Kurt's legs.

Bending his head, Puck pressed his lips just below Kurt's belly-button. He then circled his tongue around the navel before licking his way up Kurt's torso, up his throat, over his chin and then slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth. One hand was gripping Kurt's leg while he travelled his other up the exposed skin, pinching Kurt's left nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ow." Kurt gasped.

"Sorry." Puck apologised releasing the sensitive nub.

Covering Kurt's mouth with his own again, Puck blindly roamed his hands down to Kurt's belt buckle. His fingers easily unclasped the accessory before he popped open the button and worked the zipper down. Slipping his hands into the denim fabric, Puck tugged the pants down to Kurt's knee caps, yanking his underwear down with it.

"So fucking gorgeous." Puck commented in a whisper.

He gripped Kurt's ankles and lifted them over his head. He poked his head through Kurt's legs, the pale boy locked around him due to the pants tangled around his feet. Cupping Kurt's balls lightly and giving a few quick tugs to his cock, Puck whispered to him about how hard he was going to fuck him. Continuing to squeeze and toy with Kurt's balls, Puck lifted his other hand to Kurt's mouth, encouraging him to take in his fingers and suck the digits. Once Puck deemed the amount of saliva adequate, he dropped his hand back down and carefully forced his way into Kurt's hole, stretching him open in preparation for something bigger.

"Condom." Kurt panted as his hole sucked Puck's fingers in beautifully.

"Screw it," Puck retorted refusing to prolong their time together by heading down to Kurt's basement to get one. "We're both clean right. Just let me fuck your sweet ass already, I'm dying here."

"Drama-queen." Kurt muttered.

"I learned it all from you." Puck told him pressing a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth as he withdrew his fingers from Kurt's tight entrance before guiding his throbbing Jewish member into Kurt's body. "Oh yeah, fuck that's it." He moaned blissfully dropping his head to Kurt's chest so he could mouth at his boyfriend's nipples.

"Come on, Noah," Kurt whined. "I know you can fuck me harder than that."

"Damn right I can." Puck agreed pulling out only to roughly slam himself back in. It took a few strokes for him to find Kurt's prostate, but when he did, the cry Kurt released was breathtaking. "Shit, baby." He growled out thinking the sound of Kurt's moans alone could make him cum.

"Oh yes, yes, yes… oh fuck yes!" Kurt mewled as Puck pounded him with an almost brutal fashion. "Mmm, Noah, missed you. Gah, nrgh, mmm, fuck me harder."

Slamming against Kurt's prostate and tearing a moan from the countertenor's lips, Puck smirked evilly before pulling entirely out of his boyfriend's needy little hole. He watched in fascination as the pink ring gaped at him.

"No, don't stop you asshole." Kurt complained squirming around as he tried to get his boyfriend's dick back inside of him but Puck held him still.

"Beg, baby," Puck commanded, his breath tickling Kurt's face. "Beg for it. Beg for my cock."

"Dream on you Neanderthal, I am _not _begging." Kurt objected stubbornly, his pride currently cock-clocking their sex-life. "Just… just… oh Noah for fuck sake." Kurt snapped angrily, his anger turning Puck on either more.

"Just tell me what you want, princess." Puck cooed lightly flicking Kurt's nipple, causing him to whimper. "Tell me what you want and you know I'll give it to you." He nuzzled the slender male's neck before lightly nibbling his earlobe, determined to be the winner in their little game and make Kurt lose total control.

"Damn it, Noah," Kurt growled sounding so strikingly similar to Burt that Puck tensed a little and had to look behind him to check that the man hadn't returned home unexpectedly. "Just get on with it."

"Get on with what?" Puck asked teasing his cock along Kurt's ass crack, making sure not to slip back inside.

"The physical intimacy you stupid haired jerk." Kurt snarled.

"Hey, don't diss the 'hawk." Puck responded defensively. "Now, Kurt-love-of-my-life-but-stubborn-little-bitch-Hummel… tell me what you want."

"Just fuck me already you bastard." Kurt hollered, nearly in tears from such desperation.

"Ask me nicely." Puck replied lining the head of his cock up to Kurt's entrance but refusing to enter him until he heard the begging he was after.

"I hate you." Kurt mumbled and Puck smirked in victory as he recognised Kurt's resignation. "Please. Please fuck me, Noah."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure if I'm still in the mood." Puck lied torturing his boyfriend a little bit more.

"Oh shit, Noah just please fuck me." Kurt begged as he writhed his hips, his hole trying to swallow up Puck's cock but the Jewish teen wouldn't allow the penetration to happen. "Noah, please. I want it, I want you. Just put your cock in my hole and fuck me. Please, I need you inside of me. I need you Noah, please, oh, please."

"You only had to ask, baby." Puck smirked as he forced his way back inside, groaning with appreciation as Kurt's anal walls clamped around his cock like a vice and the countertenor released a delicious sounding whine of pleasure. "You're so hot when you're a quivering mess." He told his boyfriend, leaning close to lick away the tears that had leaked from his eyes. "So beautiful when you fall apart for me. Fuck, I've missed seeing you like this."

"Noah," Kurt whimpered. "K-kiss me."

Without hesitation, Puck obeyed the request and gently explored Kurt's mouth with his own as he roughly pounded into him. As Kurt crept a hand towards his penis, Puck intercepted it and pinned Kurt's hands to the table above his head.

"None of that," Puck chided. "You're gonna cum from the feel of my cock battering your prostate."

"Mmm, then you'd better fuck me harder." Kurt challenged.

Letting out a grunt of arousal, Puck sped up his pace, snapping his hips back and forth vigorously as he as he nailed his boyfriend. The sound of his balls slapping against Kurt's ass filled the room along with Kurt's sobs of pleasure as the table creaked dangerously beneath them from their zealous activities.

"Oh, oh Noah, I'm so close… I can't… I won't… Noah, fuck." Kurt moaned.

"That's it, Kurt." Puck encouraged. "Let go, baby." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck. "Mmm, open your eyes, babe. I want you to look at me when you cum."

"N-Noah!" Kurt cried out as his hips bucked wildly, his thighs trembled and his anus clenched tightly around the hard organ pumping in and out of him.

It was a struggle to keep his eyes open as the pleasure rocked through him but he just about managed it before he felt Puck release inside of him.

"I love you." Puck sighed kissing Kurt's lips sweetly.

Kurt just let out a breathless groan in response, the ability of speech not yet returned to him. Chuckling fondly, Puck kissed Kurt's neck again before carefully withdrawing from Kurt's well used body.

"Noah." Kurt mouthed though no sound came out as Puck's cum dribbled out of his pretty stretched hole.

Catching a glob of the substance on his finger, Puck lifted it up to Kurt's mouth and offered to him, surprised when Kurt opened his lips to accept it.

"Fuck that's hot." Puck commented in awe and Kurt blushed at the praise as he licked the cum off of his boyfriend's finger before letting the digit fall from his mouth with an obscene pop.

As Kurt's chest rapidly rose and fell as he fought to get his breathing under control, Puck tucked himself away before gently turning Kurt over so he was propped up on all fours over the table. Softly massaging the globes of Kurt's ass in his strong hands, Puck spread his cheeks apart then stabbed his tongue into Kurt's shining pucker and lapped up his own essence. The sounds of Kurt's appreciative whines met his ears as he used his wet muscle to clean him up.

Chore done, Puck moved his face away then tugged the slender boy's underwear and pants back up.

"Leave it open." Puck instructed when Kurt made to re-button his shirt and the fashionista blushed a pretty shade of pink before dropping his arms to his sides, leaving his chest on display. "I love you, baby." Puck said pulling Kurt against him and kissing him tenderly, sweet and slow.

"I'm so glad you're back." Kurt replied clutching tightly to his boyfriend. "Everything at school is such a mess."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna take care of everything." Puck told him. "Let's call the others. We'll all meet up here. You can update me on all the shit that's gone down and we can work something out together. Then later on I'm gonna take you out for dinner at Breadsticks and then bring you back home so I can make love to you."

"Very well, I suppose I don't have anything better to do today." Kurt smiled as Puck squeezed his ass then gave it a gentle pat before Kurt hunted for his cell phone so he could call everybody up and invite them over.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Homework or Something

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing people**

**Chapter 16-Homework or Something**

During the time in which they waited for the others to arrive, Puck threw Kurt down on the sofa and gave his ass another furious pounding. The two came rather quickly and panted heavily in one another's arms as Puck pressed kisses all over Kurt's torso.

"Noah, the words 'I love you' are feeble when it comes to trying to express my feelings for you." Kurt told him. "Pretty speeches mean little. I just love you far more than words can ever hope to describe."

"That's cool, babe," Puck replied flicking his tongue over Kurt's sensitive nipple. "The way your dirty little hole opens up and takes me in says it all."

"If I ignore the fact you're talking about my asshole then that statement is almost romantic." Kurt teased.

They continued to kiss lazily until a sharp knock sounded at the door. Groaning, the two boys moved off the couch and pulled their pants back up. Puck yanked his t-shirt on over his head and Kurt neatened his hair, still leaving his shirt unbuttoned at his boyfriend's request.

He opened the front door and Rachel's eyes widened as she took in the sight of his erect nipples and bruised lips. He flushed under his gaze, painfully aware of how obvious it was that he and Puck had been having sex. Stepping back, he indicated for her to step in. Finn followed behind her, looking a little uncomfortable at Kurt's state of debauchery.

"I'm so glad you're back, Noah." Rachel commented as Kurt shut the front door and headed back to the living room with Finn. "We need your bad boy presence to be mildly alluring in the background as I perform a stunning solo to win us Sectionals."

"You know, I was about to say I missed you," Puck replied. "But you've just reminded me why I didn't."

Rachel was far too used to such comments from most of the people she knew to be truly offended. She merely eyed the sofa suspiciously before opting to sit in Burt's favoured armchair.

"Good to see you back, dude." Finn told Puck clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks man." Puck replied barely suppressing a hiss from Finn unknowingly putting pressure on a particularly nasty bruise.

Next to arrive were Tina, Mike and Mercedes, the three of them welcoming Puck back.

"Ok, white boy, I get that you crazy kids have been forced into celibacy for a while," Mercedes commented. "And it's obvious you've already been doing the nasty, but Kurt, do you really have to prance around with your shirt open, baby?"

"Yes." Puck smirked at the same time Kurt claimed, "I do not prance, I strut with in a refined and elegant manner."

The two diva best friends ended up quarrelling good naturedly until another knock on the door sounded. It was Tina who moved to answer it, standing back to let Brittany, Quinn and Artie in, Mike joining them to help get Artie's chair through.

"Sam won't be joining us," Quinn informed them as Puck found himself with an armful of Brittany, her legs wound around his waist and her face tucked into his neck. "I stopped by to see him but his mum is insistent that he continues to rest for the remainder of the weekend. He says hey to everyone though."

"And Santana's on her way." Brittany smiled as Puck set her back on her feet, trying to discreetly rub his sore ribs. "She said she had to get something first."

Being a good host, Kurt offered everybody drinks before dragging Finn to the kitchen to help him since he was one of the few who knew where everything was located. Puck and Mercedes of course knew their way around the house too, but Mercedes always preferred to be waited on and Kurt knew the others wanted to catch up with Puck.

Moving back to the living-room with a tray of drinks, Finn carrying another tray behind him, Kurt handed the drinks out to his friends, noticing how Rachel winced slightly as she watched Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Quinn shifting around on the sofa to get comfortable. He felt a little guilty knowing that his friends were sitting on the sofa he and his boyfriend had recently had sex on, but he was sure it would be rude to point that fact out to them. It was better to leave them in blissful ignorance.

Just as he handed the tray back to Finn so the taller teen could put them away, there was another knock at the door. Knowing it would be Santana, Kurt briskly walked to answer it and invite her in. As he pulled the door back, he discovered that Santana had stopped to pick up Maya. Holding the little girl's hand, Santana guided her inside.

"Hey, that's my sister, get your own." Puck complained stepping forwards to sweep Maya up into his arms and hold her close. "So, are you gonna help us sort out this Karofsky business then, Little Lady?" He asked pressing a loud kiss to her cheek.

"Uh-huh," Maya nodded proudly. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I can totally kick Chubby-Boy's ass. We all know I'm the real badass of the family."

"I've just got outta juvie, that's how bad I am." Puck replied.

"That's true," Maya conceded. "But I'm so good at being bad that I can pull off the innocent act so I don't get the blame for anything."

"Yeah, I know you do." Puck grumbled balancing her more comfortably on his hip. "Ma still believes it was me who decided to shave the fur off the neighbour's cat. In her eyes you can do no wrong."

"That's because I'm adorable." Maya grinned rubbing the side of her face against his affectionately.

"Ok, enough with the puke-worthy brother-sister interaction," Santana interrupted. "Let's get down to business. How do we murder Karofsky without any of us getting caught and thrown in jail?"

"Whoa, there will be no murdering," Mercedes replied. "I vote we just beat the hell out of him. Let's kick him ten shades of blue, shove him down a set of stairs and say the jerk fell. Coach Sylvester gets away with that kind of thing all the time."

"No, that won't solve our problems at all." Quinn pointed out. "Karofsky will just spend some time in hospital, and then have a bit of time off school before he's back and terrorizing Kurt again."

"No way, that punk ain't laying a finger on my boy now that I'm back." Puck stated from his position on the floor with Maya in his lap and Kurt by his side.

"Damn right." Maya agreed taking hold of Kurt's hand. "Nobody hurts my Kurty."

"What we need is to find a way to get Karofsky expelled." Tina said.

"But how?" Mike asked and nobody seemed to have an answer.

"Everything we've tried previously has failed." Artie said. "Things that should have worked just didn't. We tried to film him being a brute so he started acting like a teddy-bear."

"Then he got that Jacob guy who drools over Rachel to turn off the cameras so he could attack Sam without getting caught on film." Brittany added. "And somehow freaked Azimio into confessing to being the attacker."

"Which the police foolishly believed." Rachel remarked bitterly. "They wouldn't even listen to Sam's version of events; just because he happened to be knocked out for most of it shouldn't make his account any less believable."

"Wait, back up, what did you say?" Santana asked.

"The police wouldn't listen to Sam's version of events." Rachel repeated.

"Not you, Barbara," Santana replied. "Britt, you said that Jacob drools over Rachel."

"Yeah, like all the time." Brittany nodded. "And he always tries taking pictures of her."

"What does that disgusting creature's crush on Rachel have to do with anything?" Quinn asked.

"I think it's time for you to get your flirt on, Berry." Santana smirked.

"What? No way." Finn objected. "I'm not having my girlfriend flirt with another dude."

"Just shut up, Finnessa, nobody asked your opinion." Maya told him. "I agree with Auntie Tana." She smiled as though her word settled the matter.

"Um… could someone explain to me because I don't get it?" Mike asked.

"Jacob's been helping out Karofsky, right?" Puck asked and a few of them nodded in response. "Well, if Rachel uses her hot little American Jewish princess charms, maybe she can convince Jacob to help us."

"Would that even work?" Quinn asked sceptically.

"I realise I may not look the way you do, Quinn," Rachel replied. "But even I am capable of capturing the romantic interests of teenage boys."

"For once Rachel, I wasn't insulting you," Quinn explained. "I'm just not sure if we can trust the little weasel. Hello, he's helped Karofsky."

"That was probably out of fear." Artie defended. "Karofsky's a bully, always has been."

"And Jacob's always been a loser so he's always been picked on." Brittany said. "Most people would do what Karofsky told them to if he threatened them."

"Or Karofsky could have used blackmail or bribery to get what he wants." Mike suggested.

"Either way, how can we be sure that Jacob will do what we want just because Rachel asks him to?" Quinn asked. "If Karofsky is threatening him, then Jacob's fear is probably going to be higher than his infatuation with Rachel."

"But teenage boys will do pretty much anything for some action." Mike pointed out.

"No way," Kurt interrupted. "Rachel isn't going to grant Jacob any form of action."

"What's so wrong with action?" Maya asked.

"I'll have Santana tell you when you're older, May." Puck replied. "And Kurt's right. We're not asking Rachel to disrespect herself like that."

"I'm not saying the prude has to give up her vir-vitamins," Santana said, substituting the word 'virginity' with 'vitamins' at the last moment for Maya's benefit. "If she just sweet talks him a little, flips her hair, gives a smile, a kiss on the cheek at most, then maybe she can get Jacob to do what we want, or at the very least she might be able to worm some info out of him."

"Drop it, Santana; I am not cool with this." Finn objected.

"It isn't your decision, Frankenteen." Santana retorted.

"I'll do it." Rachel spoke up meekly and Finn's mouth fell open while Santana simply looked pleased with herself, sharing a high-five with Maya in celebration.

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" Kurt asked. "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. Any of you." He added looking round at them all.

"It's ok." Rachel replied. "I'll simply view it as an acting lesson. I've auditioned for community theatre roles many times, I can totally handle this."

"Don't I get any say in this?" Finn asked in annoyance. "I just said I wasn't cool with this."

"I won't allow things to get too far out of hand." Rachel promised him. "If I can find something out that might help us get Karofsky out of McKinley and out of my Glee Club then it'll be worth it… I mean, _our _Glee Club." She added when she received a set of frosty stares.

"I don't want you to do it." Finn replied stubbornly starting to sulk.

"Finn, man up, dude." Artie told him. "We're doing this for Kurt."

"And you didn't seem to have any objections to Rachel giving Jacob a pair of her underwear to keep him quiet about my pregnancy last year," Quinn pointed out. "So you really shouldn't have such an issue with this."

"It's different, Rachel's my girlfriend now." Finn said. "I'm not gonna let you flirt with another guy."

"Well I don't hear any alternative suggestions from you." Rachel replied. "At the moment, this is the only idea we have."

"If you do this then I'm breaking up with you." Finn told her.

"Don't bother." Rachel retorted jumping to her feet and striking Finn across the face, Maya giggled openly while Santana, Puck and Mercedes giggled behind their hands. "Consider this me breaking up with you first." She told him before turning on her heel and making her most impressive storm-out to date.

In her absence, a heavy awkwardness was left hanging in the air. Avoiding everybody's gaze, Finn shuffled on his feet looking like he wanted to kick something but was managing to control himself. He then took his leave, slamming the door harder than necessary.

"I think that went well." Brittany joked to break the tension.

"So, any other ideas that have a better chance of working without pissing somebody off?" Mercedes asked of the group.

"We could buy Finn a bra for his man boobs." Maya replied making them all snigger.

"That's not really what we're aiming for, May." Puck told her hugging around her middle. "We need to get Karofsky kicked out of school. Come on; see if you can think of something in that evil little brain of yours."

"I don't know. I still vote that me, you and Auntie Tana just beat him up." Maya shrugged. "Or that we tell Papa Burty."

"Maya, I've already explained this to you, sweetie." Kurt said patiently. "He's still recovering from his heart attack; I don't want him worrying over this. The stress would be bad for him."

"You're just making excuses," Maya said. "Papa Burty's tough. I know he is because he told me that Hummel men are strong and brave and can take anything life throws at them. And if you're really worried then we don't have to tell him everything. We can just say that Karofsky's a mean boy who needs a shotgun shoved in his face to make him wet his pants. Then he'll be so scared he'll beg his parents to leave the planet."

"She's got a point," Puck admitted stroking his sister's hair and looking to Kurt. "Your old man can scare the hell out of anyone. Maybe we should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Burt asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing, dad." Kurt answered hurriedly as the others avoided eye-contact with the older Hummel.

"Kurt, don't lie to me, buddy. Tell me what's going on." Burt replied sternly sitting down in his armchair and fixing Kurt with his fatherly 'tell me what I need to know' gaze.

Kurt looked around himself helplessly but none of his friends came to his aid. The expressions on all of their faces clearly indicated that they believed he should confide in his dad.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better, Mr. Hummel." Quinn spoke up thereby breaking the silence. "But I think it's time that most of us headed home." She said before leading the way out, Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany following behind her.

"Maya, let's go play dress-up with Kurt's fancy clothes." Santana said getting up off the floor and holding her hand out to the younger girl.

"Can I Kurty?" She asked with a wide grin and Kurt nodded.

She kissed him on the cheek to show her appreciation before skipping down to Kurt's basement joyously, hand-in-hand with Santana.

Puck and Kurt then moved off of the floor and sat upon the couch with Mercedes, Burt still watching his son in expectations of an answer. Feeling a little awkward, Kurt buttoned up his shirt. He knew his dad was incredibly skilled at pretending to be ignorant of his and Puck's sex life, but Kurt ought to help his dad continue with his fantasies of having a still virginal son by hiding the evidence as best as he could.

"Just tell him, baby." Puck encouraged gently draping an arm across Kurt's shoulders while Mercedes held his hand comfortingly.

"Dad I… just try and keep calm, don't overreact." Kurt warned him.

"Well I know you haven't knocked someone up," Burt said. "It isn't drugs is it?"

"Dad, please, you know me better than that." Kurt replied.

"Ok, so speak to me kid. What's going on?" Burt asked. "Do you need money?"

"I think I just need a hug." Kurt answered.

"Then what are you waiting for, get over here." Burt told him holding out his arms.

Silently, Kurt crossed the room and gently rested on his dad's lap, just letting the older man rock him in his strong and loving arms for a while. Arms around his dad's neck as if he was a much younger child, Kurt, with the help of Puck and Mercedes, explained to his dad the problems he was having at school with Karofsky. They skimmed over some of the nastier details, but they made it clear how serious the situation was.

"How much trouble will you get in if you kick this kid's ass?" Burt asked Puck.

"I've gotta do six weeks community service," Puck answered. "No-one said anything about me not being allowed to get in a fight."

"It still isn't recommended when you're fresh out of juvie, dude." Mercedes said.

"Whatever, if the authorities don't find out about it who gives a fu-dge." Puck replied covering himself and saying 'fudge' instead of 'fuck' at the last moment.

"Um, we all do." Mercedes answered. "We don't want you risking it and getting thrown back in the slammer again."

"Hey, I'll say it was self-defence or whatever." Puck shrugged. "Anyway, who says I'll get caught?"

"Karofsky would turn you in." Kurt pointed out.

"He can't turn you in if you don't actually hit him." Burt mused. "If you just scare the kid they can't do a damn thing."

"Scare him, I can do that." Puck nodded.

"So can I." Burt said. "And I can threaten that idiot principal and I can talk with this kids parents. Don't worry, Kurt. We'll get something done about this."

"Well, I should get home." Mercedes declared standing up. Kurt stood to meet her and they shared a hug before she bent down to hug Burt lightly as well. She called out a goodbye to the two girls down in Kurt's basement and ruffled Puck's mohawk as she passed him on her way out.

"You staying for dinner, Noah?" Burt asked.

"Actually I was planning on taking Kurt out tonight." Puck answered as Kurt rejoined him on the sofa, thighs touching as they sat close together. "If that's alright with you."

"Sure," Burt replied taking his baseball cap off and rubbing his head. "But er, if you're coming back here to… um, do homework or something," he let out a fake awkward cough. "Then er, just… keep the noise down."

"Of course." Kurt responded shifting awkwardly in his seat. "I'll just go and see what Santana and Maya are up to." He laughed nervously before heading away.

Back in the living-room, Puck was sitting on the sofa, trying not to squirm under Burt's 'I know you're sleeping with my son and I want to kill you for it but he loves you too much' gaze.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. If I Asked You to Dance

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any lyrics**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in italics, song is 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias**

**Chapter 17-If I Asked You to Dance**

After Maya had finished having fun parading around in Kurt's clothing, she and Santana dragged Kurt and Puck down to the basement so they could all play computer games on the Wii, because yes, Kurt actually owned a games console. Puck was usually the best on computer games, but being in juvie meant he was out of practice and he was a little rusty. So it was that Maya found herself winning every game with Santana coming in at a close second. She was of course permitting the younger girl to win but still playing good enough so she could smirk in triumph over beating the two boys.

They played for a few hours before Puck's stomach started to growl with hunger. He then suggested to Kurt that they head out to dinner. Agreeing, Kurt turned everything off and made a quick outfit change. Santana covered Maya's eyes so she couldn't see anything as Kurt stripped off and redressed. Puck put his hands over Santana's eyes so she couldn't check out his sexy assed boyfriend. His own eyes remained fixed on Kurt, the countertenor deliberately wiggling his pert little ass just to entice him.

Kurt then of course sat at his vanity and restyled his hair before he deemed himself presentable. Heading back upstairs, Maya continuously begged the boys to take her along to dinner with them.

"Hey, Santana, have a sister." Puck said lightly shoving Maya towards the Latina.

"I'm your sister Noah. You can't just get rid of me." Maya pouted. "I want to go to Breadsticks too. Please, Noah, pretty please."

"We'll take you next time." Puck told her. "Tonight's for me and Kurt."

"But I'm sooo hungry." Maya whined. "Kurty, please say I can come."

"Don't look at her," Puck whispered to Kurt. "If you don't look at her then you won't give in to that little puppy-dog thing she does."

"I want to go to Breadsticks." Maya complained stomping her foot.

"Well I'm not taking you." Puck replied determinedly not looking down at her because he knew he'd give in to the expression on her face.

"Papa Burty," Maya called speeding over to Burt who was seated in his armchair watching T.V. "Noah and Kurty won't take me to Breadsticks with them. It's not fair."

"Aww, come on boys. How can you not take the Little Lady with you?" Burt asked as he pulled Maya onto his lap. "Just look at her sad little face. Your sister's really missed you, Noah. She hasn't been able to spend time with you for ages. Come on, be a good brother and take the little angel out."

"If you take Maya you have to take me too." Santana told them.

"Ok fine," Puck relented. "But we're sitting at different tables. On opposite sides of the restaurant."

"Whatever, Puckerman, you're still paying for us all." Santana replied holding her hand out for Maya to take as she kissed Burt goodbye and happily joined them.

"You bought your car right?" Puck asked Santana on the way out and she nodded. "Ok, you can drive there with Maya, I'll take Kurt and we'll meet you there in a bit."

"Wanky." Santana smirked guessing that the mohawked teen was planning for some backseat action before dinner.

"Shut up, just keep Maya occupied." Puck replied bumping her shoulder and messing up Maya's hair, earning himself a sharp kick to the back of his leg.

Puck held the door open for Kurt and he slipped into the passenger seat while Maya climbed into Santana's car and they drove off.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight." Puck said to Kurt apologetically as they pulled out of the driveway. "I really just wanted it to be you and me. A little more romantic you know."

"It doesn't matter." Kurt told him. "You know that I love Maya."

"So do I," Puck said. "But I was hoping to suck you off under the table or something. I can't do that kinda kinky stuff when I know my little sister's around. The thought of her being there is just a total boner-kill. And you know what May's like. She crawls around the floor looking for dropped money half the time."

"Ok, relax stud." Kurt laughed. "We're just getting dinner. Then Santana can take Maya home and you can take me home. I do believe you made a promise to make love to me tonight."

"And I'm gonna." Puck promised. "I'm not letting Maya cock-block me all night."

"Noah, why are we stopping?" Kurt asked suspiciously when Puck pulled up in a back alley car park that was rarely used.

"I can't hold out till tonight." Puck answered as he awkwardly climbed into the backseat. "I gotta have you now, babe."

"Always such a romantic." Kurt commented sarcastically as Puck helped haul him over. "Careful."

"Sorry, but I gotta fuck you fast." Puck said going for Kurt's belt, his own cock was already out. "We've never had sex inside the car before." Puck realised aloud.

"Well tonight's a one-off." Kurt replied as Puck yanked his pants down to the back of his knees, already working on opening him up for entry. "This isn't the most comfortable of settings."

"Just shut up and enjoy it." Puck told him with a light slap to his ass.

It was awkward, hurried, messy and clumsy. Without a doubt, it was the worst sex the two had ever had. But it still gave them both a satisfactory orgasm. After a series of half-hearted moans and grunts, they cleaned themselves up, made themselves look respectable then climbed back into the front seats.

"You'd better perform better than that tonight." Kurt said seriously as Puck continued the drive to Breadsticks.

"Alright, alright, no need to bruise my ego." Puck grumbled.

XXX

They arrived at Breadsticks only fifteen minutes after Santana and Maya did. The two girls were already seated and digging in to their meals before Santana was calling for the attentions of a waitress. She insisted that the food was not satisfactory and demanded that more was brought out to them.

"You know, I'm really surprised Santana hasn't gotten a life-time ban from this place." Kurt said to Puck as they found themselves a table far away from the two girls.

"She's one of their most regular customers." Puck pointed out. "They'd lose a fair bit of money if they banned her."

"True." Kurt nodded taking up a breadstick to nibble on as they waited to get served. "So, how long do you think until Rachel and Finn are an item again?"

"I dunno." Puck shrugged. "Probably until another dude shows an interest in Rachel. I think that's when Finn likes her the most, when he can't have her. Like when she got with that Jesse jerk, suddenly he wanted her."

"Has Finn always been so childish?" Kurt asked.

"He's a good guy underneath it all." Puck replied fairly. "He's just a bit of a dope. But it's not his fault. He just can't understand things as good other people because he's so tall."

"Height does not affect intelligence, Noah." Kurt said with an amused grin.

"Maybe his premature ejaculation makes him so dumb then." Puck suggested. "Every time he spunks he shoots out another part of his brain."

"Don't be so vile." Kurt chided and Puck just smirked before snatching Kurt's breadstick off of him and crunching down on it.

"Hey, welcome to Breadsticks," a waitress greeted looking and sounding incredibly bored. "What can I get you?"

"He'll have a double cheese burger, a slice of pizza and fries with a large coke." Kurt said on Puck's behalf.

"And my boy will have the spaghetti and meatball dish with one of those freaky ice-tea drink things." Puck told her.

"Yeah, great choice." The waitress replied in a voice void of any enthusiasm as she moved away.

Reaching across the table, Puck took Kurt's hands in his own. He lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Kurt smiled at the attention before rolling his eyes at Puck's immaturity when he began sucking on Kurt's finger, letting out vulgar moans as if he was giving a blow-job.

"Noah, will you stop?" Kurt asked starting to get embarrassed from the affronted looks a group of old ladies were throwing their way. "People are staring."

"Let them stare." Puck responded dropping Kurt's finger for a moment. "If we give those old chicks a show maybe the excitement will blow some of the cobwebs out of the way and make their wrinkly vaginas useable again." He said not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Do try to be less disgusting when we're out in public." Kurt told him as Puck brought his finger to his mouth again, sucking it harder and moaning louder than before. "This isn't funny. Seriously, cut it out, that's enough."

"Mmm." Puck moaned before releasing Kurt's digit which Kurt immediately dried off on a napkin. "Ladies." Puck smirked as he winked at the group.

"Teenagers, they show no respect." One of the ladies huffed.

"See you tight they've got their legs clamped together now?" Puck asked Kurt. "I bet those old pussy's are dripping with grandma juice."

Pulling a face of disgust, Kurt smacked Puck upside the head, glaring daggers at him.

"I thought this evening was supposed to be romantic, not nauseating." Kurt hissed at him.

"Sorry, I'll be good babe, I swear." Puck promised, amusement still dancing in his eyes as their food was brought out to them.

Across the restaurant, Santana and Maya were already on their fourth plates of food.

Puck ate his meal using his fingers and ignoring the knife and fork. Back when they were first dating, Kurt had always tried to get Puck to eat with more sophistication but he'd long given up on the attempts. He simply rolled his eyes while eating his spaghetti in a much more dignified manner.

The group of old ladies on the table nearby frequently looked at Puck with frowns on their aged faces. Sensing their scrutiny, Puck deliberately opened his mouth every chew to expose the mashed up food in his mouth. The sight was repulsive, but even Kurt had to admit the ladies' reactions were amusing.

By the time the two boys finished their food, the group of ladies had left and Santana and Maya had moved on to dessert.

"Did you want dessert?" Puck asked.

"I want you for dessert." Kurt replied and Puck smirked before gaining the attention of their waitress so he could pay.

He left the money then moved over to Santana and Maya, insisting that they finish their pudding and leave. He paid for their meal too and the four left together, the two girls carrying a load of breadsticks in their arms.

"Be good for Santana, Maya." Puck ordered as his sister clambered into the seat of the Latina's car.

"I'm always good." Maya smiled sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"Sure you are," Puck replied. "Night, Little Lady. Love you." He told her pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Love you more, Noah." Maya mumbled quickly before crunching on a breadstick.

The four said their goodbyes before dividing. Santana drove Maya home and Puck drove Kurt to his place. They hurried up to the house together and Kurt searched for his keys to let them in. The task proved more difficult as Puck insisted on sucking on his neck and feeling him up as he stood behind him.

They stumbled through the front door together and Puck pressed Kurt up against the wall, kicking the door shut with his foot. He angled Kurt's head to the side so he could get at his neck. Nipping at the flesh, Puck rocked his lower body against Kurt's, chuckling softly when Kurt released a small moan.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, princess." Puck breathed in his ear.

The sound of Burt clearing his throat caused the two boys to spring apart, Puck fighting off a smirk and Kurt blushing furiously.

"Dad," Kurt squeaked as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You managed to fix yourself something healthy for dinner right?"

"I'm good, Kurt. I can take care of myself." Burt replied. "You kids enjoy dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, it was very pleasant." Kurt answered.

"Right, well…" Burt said avoiding both their gazes before faking a yawn. "I'm tired. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Of course, you need your rest." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, well, night." Burt nodded to them as he moved to the stairs. "Don't stay up too late."

"Don't worry; I'll have him in bed by ten." Puck smirked and Kurt shot an outraged glare at him while Burt rubbed his eyelids, probably repressing the sentence from his mind.

"Goodnight, dad." Kurt said as Burt made his way up the stairs. "I love you."

"I love you too, buddy." Burt replied.

Each stair creaked as Burt climbed higher and Kurt knew that walking up the stairs was a very difficult thing for his dad to do. For the most part, they did ok with their game of pretence. They acted like the sexual aspect of Kurt and Puck's relationship didn't happen. Burt fooled himself into believing that they only kissed and hold hands and Kurt encouraged the illusion even though they both knew that Kurt was far from innocent. Still, the fact that Burt would often leave them together, knowing what they would do when alone, meant everything to Kurt. He knew it was never easy for his dad to leave him alone with his boyfriend so Puck could defile him just a little bit more, but his dad silently allowed it anyway.

"Come on," Puck whispered into Kurt's ear. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Dropping his house key somewhere, Kurt accepted the intrusion of Puck's tongue then let out a startled squeak when Puck lifted him bridal style into his arms. He usually complained when Puck picked him up like that, pointing out that he wasn't a girl, but the way Puck looked at him as he held him that night silenced any protests Kurt's brain may otherwise have formed.

Puck carried him down to the basement and placed him on the stool at his vanity table. The mohawked teen then moved back to the bedroom door so he could lock it. He turned the light out and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness before walking towards Kurt's bedside lamp and flicking it on. The shade of the lamp meant that the room was bathed in a misty blue colour, a tint that always looked beautiful on Kurt's nude flesh.

Returning to where he had placed Kurt, Puck dropped to his knees and got to work on unlacing the boy's boots. Slipping them off, he placed them carefully to the side before gently pulling Kurt's socks off too. Taking hold of Kurt's ankle, Puck brought his right foot up and licked from the heel upwards before pressing a kiss to each toe. Feet weren't really something he found arousing, but they were Kurt's feet and every inch of him was beautiful. That included the blisters he was prone to because of the crazy shoes he insisted upon wearing.

After paying the same treatment to Kurt's left foot, Puck stood and kicked his own sneakers off. He pulled his feet up one at a time and pulled his socks off, almost overbalancing but Kurt reached his hands out to steady him.

Bending down, Puck pressed a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth before leaving him temporarily to put on some appropriate music. On his way back to Kurt, he shrugged off his jacket and t-shirt, abandoning them somewhere on the floor.

He kneeled before Kurt again and stripped his upper body, exposing the porcelain wonder of his torso. Taking hold of Kurt's left wrist, Puck dropped a kiss to the pulse point. He kissed his way up the length of Kurt's arm, stopping at his shoulder. He then kissed from Kurt's right shoulder down to the wrist of his right hand. Moving his hands to rest at Kurt's slim waist, Puck gently lowered Kurt backwards so he was leaning against the vanity table, his body at a slanted angle. He then dropped kisses along Kurt's lower stomach, just above the waistband of his pants, flicking his tongue around the boy's belly-button. Puck trailed his kisses upwards, paying generous attention to the countertenor's nipples before pulling away.

Standing, Puck offered one hand to Kurt and he took it without hesitation. Holding his hand, Puck guided him to his feet then led him to the middle of the carpet area. Keeping their hands conjoined, he linked their fingers together and positioned Kurt's free hand on his shoulder and placed his free hand at Kurt's waist. Pulling Kurt closer so their bare chests were touching, Puck began to sway them from side to side, slow-dancing to the music.

He dropped a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, inhaling the lime scent of his hair. In response to that one simple kiss, Kurt's entire body relaxed and he returned a kiss to Puck's neck.

They danced a while, hearts beating in time with one another as the music surrounded them. For once, Puck's hand was not creeping downwards to cop a feel of Kurt's ass. He respectfully kept it placed just a little below the middle of Kurt's back.

Perhaps the scene wasn't perfect. Half of Puck's clothes were thrown unceremoniously on the floor and a few of Kurt's possessions had been left in random places after whatever Santana and Maya had done with them without putting them back. They were semi-naked rather than in fancy suits. There was no glitter ball overhead or atmospheric smoke, just the blue glow from Kurt's bedside lamp. In all honesty, Puck's breath smelled of burger and pepperoni which wasn't the most alluring of scents. But as Puck started to sing along with the music into Kurt's ear, the imperfections did not matter to either teen. On the contrary, the imperfections were what made the situation so romantic for them.

"_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_" Puck sang softly and Kurt moved impossibly closer to him. "_Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul tonight?_" He moved the hand that was still holding Kurt's close to the slender teen's jaw, caressing him with the back of his knuckles. "_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_" Puck asked through song, finding that Kurt indeed shudder a little as he ghosted his thumb across Kurt's mouth. "_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight._"

He dropped Kurt's hand and moved both of his own to Kurt's hips then travelled them up his body, over his neck before holding his face reverently in his guitar player hands.

"_I can be your hero, baby…_" Puck continued to sing and Kurt gazed loving into his boyfriend's eyes as he cradled Puck's face in his own slender fingers, touching him delicately. "_I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away._"

"Noah." Kurt breathed before bringing their mouths together urgently. "I love you so much."

"I know, I love you too." Puck told him.

Once again, Puck scooped Kurt into his arms bridal style. He carried the lighter teen to the bed and carefully lowered him on top of the quilt. With Kurt's gaze fixed upon him, Puck stepped out of his jeans, revealing his fully naked form. He then moved between Kurt's legs and slowly undid his pants before slipping them down and off. He took the time to fold them before placing them on the floor then removing Kurt's underwear. Puck ran his hands up along Kurt's calves, over his kneecaps, across his thighs then under to cup at his ass.

He pressed a kiss to Kurt's right knee then licked a trail up his inner thigh before kissing the crease where thigh met hip. Ignoring Kurt's cock, Puck crawled up his body and leaned over him in such a way that their groins weren't touching before kissing him slow and sweet.

"You're so beautiful." Puck gushed running his hand up and down Kurt's bare stomach.

"Feel that?" Kurt asked quietly, his voice barely audible above the music as he placed Puck's palm over his heart. "You're the reason its beating so hard. And…" He continued as he guided his boyfriend's hand downwards before wrapping Puck's fingers around his cock. "You're the reason why I'm so hard. It's all for you, Noah. It's only ever been you. I belong to you and I always will."

"Sure you can put up with me forever?" Puck teased as he lightly stroked Kurt's penis.

"Only if your heart never stops loving me." Kurt replied.

"Never." Puck told him and they kissed again before Puck reached over to the bedside drawer for lube and a condom. He warmed some of the sticky substance between his fingers before playing around Kurt's entrance. "As long as the stars burn in the sky and the seas caress the sandy beaches and blood pumps life through my veins…" he slipped the first digit into Kurt's opening. "I will love you." He added a second finger and Kurt gasped, spreading his legs wider apart. "Even when the stars burn no more…" he flexed his fingers inside of Kurt to stretch him. "And every sandy beach dries up without the water of the sea to quench its thirst, I'll still love you."

"And I'll love you." Kurt declared winding his arms about Puck's neck and stroking his mohawk. "I don't believe in God. And I don't know what happens when we die, but wherever our souls go once life has left our lungs… mmm, Noah," he moaned as a third finger joined the first two inside of him. "I'll meet you there. We'll always be together."

"You promise?" Puck asked working three digits in and out of Kurt's quivering hole, making the slender boy pant and writhe.

"I promise." Kurt managed to get out as Puck grazed his prostate.

"Even if I end up in Hell?" Puck smirked causing Kurt to whimper when he withdrew his fingers.

"If Satan wants you then he has to take me too." Kurt stated even though he believed in neither hell nor the devil.

"Is that right?" Puck asked as he rolled a condom onto his circumcised member.

"Mmhm." Kurt responded before moaning beautifully as Puck slowly pushed into him. "I'll always be with you," Kurt told him pressing kisses to Puck's neck, his jaw, his mouth. "Even if I have to burn."

"I'd never let that Satan pussy hurt you." Puck proclaimed. "Nobody gets to touch or spoil what's mine." He said huskily and Kurt threw his head back in ecstasy as Puck pleasured him.

"Noah, mmm, love you." Kurt whispered before they swallowed one another's moans as they kissed.

The two were so deeply immersed in their love making that they didn't notice the jealous eyes of Karofsky watching them through the basement window.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. The Gleerio Club

**Disclaimer-Do you honestly think I own Glee? Really? No, I didn't think so.**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. At last, here is the chapter that didn't want to be written.**

**Lyrics are in italics. I don't think I really need to name the song, just see title. Its by The Shirelles. **

**Chapter 18-The Gleerio Club**

Back at school on Monday morning, Puck swaggered in with Kurt at his side, the pair glaring at all who dared to look upon them. Out of fear of Puck, the students pressed themselves against the walls and lockers or cowered behind their friends and avoided eye-contact. At first, nobody seemed brave enough to dare whisper anything about Kurt being a cheater or a whore as they had been while Puck was in juvie.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before someone was foolish enough to say something. In a heartbeat, Puck was in the boy's face, growling insults at him but not actually laying a finger upon his person. Despite the fact there was no physical aggressive contact, the shaggy-haired kid soon found himself with a wet stain seeping through his pants which of course encouraged others to point and laugh at him.

With some of the attention transferred from Puck and Kurt to unnamed boy who wet his pants, the couple managed to proceed through the corridors with minimal trouble. Reaching Kurt's locker, they found a note taped to the metal door with a message typed in a chiller red font. The white sheet of paper bore the message: 'Nobody gets to touch or spoil what's mine.'

"Noah." Kurt said fearfully as his boyfriend tore the note down from the locker. "Noah he was there, he was watching us. That's what you said to me when we were making love."

"I know." Puck said stiffly as he glared down at the page. "That sick fucking cunt." He swore as he looked around the area for a sign of Karofsky. "This is so fucked up. _He's _fucked up."

"Noah, I'm scared." Kurt admitted in a whisper.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll take care of it." Puck replied pulling the slender boy close and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "It's all gonna be ok, you got that?"

"Got it." Kurt nodded though he didn't sound too convinced.

"Kurt, girls meeting in the auditorium right now." Rachel informed him taking hold of his arm but Puck had a tight hold on the other one, reluctant to let him go. "Girls plus Kurt only Noah." She said to the mohawked teen.

"I have no idea where that psycho freak is," Puck said in reference to Karofsky. "I'm not letting Kurt out of my sight and no offence Rachel, but I don't think you can protect him if anything happens."

"Probably not, but I'll make sure his sweet ass remains untouched." Santana announced appearing from behind them along with Brittany. "Come on, Hummel. Coach Sylvester organised this emergency meeting and she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I'll be ok." Kurt assured Puck pressing his lips to his again before walking away with Rachel, Santana and Brittany prowling along with him.

They reached the auditorium and as well as the other Glee girls being seated there with Sue, Emma and Beiste, all the girls from the Cheerio's were present. Taking a seat, Kurt felt a little weird being the only male in the room but he chose not to ask why the Glee guys hadn't been invited along.

"Update me, Porcelain, any further assault from that bullying stalker whose name I can't remember right now?" Sue asked as she paced up and down before them all in her red tracksuit, hands clasped behind her back, Becky imitating her moments a few steps behind her.

"There was a note attached to my locker." Kurt explained. "The message upon it bore a copy of some of the words Noah said to me when we were alone in my basement this weekend. It was word for word, Coach. Karofsky must have been outside my house listening and watching. Or maybe he managed to break in again. Or maybe he has somebody filming me. I don't know. It's too creepy to even consider all the possibilities. But it couldn't possibly be a coincidence. He echoed Noah's words onto that piece of paper."

"Alright, I get the point. That's enough now. I said update me, not bore me." Sue complained. "Now, I hate the Glee Club. I think every loser within this room knows that particular fact, but in case some of you are as slow-minded as you look I will repeat that statement again. I hate the Glee Club." She waved Emma off when the guidance counsellor made to interrupt her, probably to defend the Glee Club, and Sue paid no mind to the insulted look she was receiving from Rachel. "However, on this monumental Monday, I would like to bring my Cheerio's and Rachel Berry's band of misfits together."

"Excuse me Sue, technically Will is still the director of the Glee Club. Rachel's just a member and co-captain." Emma pointed out.

"Erma, for the last week, the stupidly named New Directions have been hosting their rehearsals at one Rachel Berry's house." Sue replied. "While the stupidly haired Will Schuester has no doubt gone home to his lonely apartment every day and tried to drink away his endless misery. Oh if only he'd shave off those buttery curls, he'd be so much happier with a series weight off his mind."

"Could we get to the point of why we're all here?" Coach Beiste asked impatiently. "These girls need to get to their lessons soon."

"There will be no morning lessons for anybody seated in this auditorium at this present time." Sue declared. "Today, we will be working together to rehearse and perform a little number."

"Um, Coach Sylvester?" Rachel asked raising her hand high in the air.

"Oh Barbara, turn around and face the back wall," Sue demanded. "I can't stomach looking at you directly while you talk, I'm afraid that nose your face is attached to might take out an eye. Turn, now." She ordered and Rachel looked a little embarrassed but did as the Cheerleading Coach demanded. "Speak Pinocchio."

"As much as I love any opportunity to sing," Rachel said. "I don't understand how performing a song will help the situation between Kurt and Karofsky."

"I don't like the dwarf, Coach, but she has a point." Santana commented.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, Sand Bags." Sue retorted. "I have arranged with Figgins for an assembly to take place this afternoon. Now, the song I have selected will welcome back Porcelain's over-muscled boyfriend back into our midst as well as warning Karofsky to keep well away. More importantly, the performance will be directed by me and therefore it will be nothing less than outstanding, thereby proving I can run a Glee Club far better than the likes of Will Schuester. Now, everybody up on stage, it's singing time."

XXX

Over the course of the morning, Kurt and the Glee girls and Cheerio's remained in the auditorium rehearsing hard under the critical eye of Sue Sylvester. Emma stayed to help and try to rein in Sue when she got too severe on some of the girls for being half a centimetre out of place. Coach Beiste left them all to it so she could keep an eye on things, namely Karofsky, around the rest of the school.

As for Puck, he sat with the Glee guys in his lessons. Artie and Mike did their best to help him catch up with the work he had missed. Poor Sam constantly looked ready to fall asleep as Finn sat beside him complaining about Rachel and their recent break-up. It was Sam's first day back at school since the attack and having to listen to Finn all morning made him wish he was still in hospital or at home on strict bed rest with his mum feeding him soup while he watched Avatar.

The guys had banded together at morning break, planning to treat Karofsky to a little verbal intimidation. As it happened, they found the boy was in the company of Mr. Schue meaning they could do little more than glare.

"This whole situation sucks." Puck scoffed.

"I know man," Finn said. "Rachel only let me touch her boobs once and now she's broke up with me just because I don't want her throwing herself at another guy. It isn't fair. I'm her boyfriend; I should be able to tell her what to do sometimes."

"Man up, Hudson." Puck sneered. "I don't give a single smelly shit about your girl problems. This is about Kurt. Being terrorised by a psycho is a little more important than you getting your lanky ass dumped on account of you being a douche."

"Damn it, why does nobody ever take my side?" Finn pouted.

"There, there, big guy." Artie said patting him on the leg since he couldn't reach much higher.

"What do you think Sue has Kurt and the girls doing?" Sam asked.

"Not a clue." Mike shrugged. "I've tried texting Tina but she isn't replying."

"Sue must have them all working really hard." Artie said.

"She probably has them building bombs or something." Sam said.

"That'd actually be pretty cool." Finn commented.

"Yeah, especially with the whole explosion killing us part." Puck deadpanned. "Maybe we should just bust into the auditorium and check out what they're doing."

"It's a strictly all Glee girls and Cheerio's plus Kurt meeting." Artie pointed out. "If we so much as take a step inside the doors Coach Sylvester will have us strung up on a flag pole by our underpants."

"That's cool, I'm not wearing any." Puck smirked.

"Then she'll hang you by your genitals." Mike laughed and Puck shuddered at the thought.

"We're not any closer to getting rid of Karofsky are we?" Sam finally asked as he watched the bully across the way where he was talking with Mr. Schue about Spanish or something.

"Nope." Puck admitted with a sigh. "But I've only been back at school a few hours. I'll get this shit sorted no matter what it takes. I've gotta really bad plan figured out in my head."

"A bad plan?" Artie asked adjusting his glasses. "Do you mean bad as in good, like its badass? Or do you mean its bad as in it's a terrible idea that might blow up in your face?"

"Terrible. Blow. Face." Puck answered. "But I've got it planned with Burt. I need you dorks to help. And I should probably let Kurt in on the plan."

"So…" Sam prompted. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I figured we'd just…" Puck began but he was cut off by Figgins' voice projecting through the loudspeaker and summoning everybody in their year group to the assembly hall. "I guess we're about to find out what my boy and the girls were up to." Puck said before leading the way to the hall, pushing Artie along in his wheelchair.

XXX

With everybody gathered in the hall, Principal Figgins stood before them all and spoke into the microphone in his boring monotone. He made some notices about an out of bounds toilet and recommended more students bring their own lunch to school as there were an increased number of student illnesses in relation to cafeteria food. The man was about to say more about other things but Sue stomped over and shoved him out of the way, taking over control of the microphone.

"Everybody bite down on your tongues until they bleed and become so numb you lack the ability to speak for at least an hour." Sue demanded. "Now, be quiet, sit still and listen. And you, ugly kid number seventeen," she called pointing to a boy sat on the second row. "Stop staring down that reasonably attractive female's indecently low top before I squirt lemon juice into your eyes." She glared at the boy threateningly for a few seconds before returning her attention to the assembled students at large. "Popular kids, losers, future McDonalds workers… I present to you, the Gleerio Club. That's Glee combined with Cheerio." She added just to make sure before she left the floor and lights flared up as the curtain was pulled back to reveal Kurt in the middle of a large group of girls.

"_He went away,_" Kurt spoke standing with his hip cocked to the side and his hand resting there, Santana and Brittany arranged either side of him with the others scattered about the stage in larger groups. "_And you hung around, And bothered me every night, And when I wouldn't go out with you, You said things that weren't very nice._"

He found Karofsky's face amongst the crowd and shot him a dark glare.

"_My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble._" Kurt sang.

"_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back._" Santana and Brittany sang together while the other girls danced and threw one another about in a series of complicated lifts.

"_You see him coming better cut out on the double._" Kurt continued joining in with the dance moves.

"_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back._" Santana and Brittany sang.

As the song progressed, the audience got really enthusiastic about the performance as they always did when the Glee Club did a number despite them being a group of social misfits. Puck was smirking at the lyrics as he admired his boyfriend's form as he strutted his stuff about the performance area. Karofsky was simply sulking, obviously aware that the song was directed at him.

"_You're gonna be sorry you were other born._" Kurt sang pointing to Karofsky out in the audience.

"_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back._" Quinn and Tina sang together, taking over from Santana and Brittany.

"'_Cause he's kinda big,_" the look Kurt and Puck shared on that particular lyric showed that the two were interrupting the meaning in a slightly more cock-size-like way. "_And he's awful strong._"

In the first row, Emma was doing a little dance as she watched the performance and Coach Beiste was singing along to the words. Mr. Schue was shaking his head and sending glares in Sue's direction. Next to where the Cheerleading Coach sat, Becky met Mr. Schue's glare with one of her own and poked her tongue out at the Spanish teacher.

"_My boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation._" Kurt sang.

"_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back._" Rachel and Mercedes sang taking over from Quinn and Tina as they danced either side of Kurt.

"_If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation._" Kurt continued.

"_Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back._" The two female divas sang.

"_Yeah, my boyfriend's back…_" Kurt carried on the rest of the song with all six of the Glee girls backing him up with their la-day-la's. "_Look out now, yeah, my boyfriend's back. I can see him coming so you better get a running, alright now. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, my boyfriend's back._" He finished the song up in the air, his feet balancing on Santana's hands; the Latina girl obviously strong than she looked as she easily supported his weight above her head.

For the most part, the crowd burst into applause. After being returned to his feet and sharing some hugs with his fellow performers, Kurt made his way over to his boyfriend and met him in a passionate kiss for all to witness.

"Damn, that was smoking hot, babe." Puck told him.

"Glad you approve." Kurt replied.

"I more than approve." Puck said squeezing a generous helping of Kurt's eyes.

"Celibacy boys!" Emma announced to them as she deliberately parted them a little so they weren't pressed up right against one another. "Celibacy is cool. You should… you should take a vow of celibacy. No more inappropriate touching. That isn't respectful behaviour for young teenagers or old adults. Physical intimacy is just so frightfully messy, so we should all just not… we should not. Celibacy, yay!" She cheered enthusiastically.

"If you join the Celibacy Club I will break up with you." Kurt threatened.

"Well if you join the Celibacy Club I'll just seduce you." Puck replied with a laugh before leading Kurt out of the hall along with their Glee Club friends.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Entertainment in Schue's Office

**Disclaimer-I don't actually own Glee, shocking right?**

**Thank you for reviewing everybody**

**Chapter 19-Entertainment in Schue's Office**

For Kurt, the last period of the school day was Spanish. He had every intention of attending, even if Mr. Schue wasn't currently his favourite person, but when his boyfriend snuck up behind him and simply whispered 'Janitor's closet', Kurt found himself skipping Spanish. He followed Puck to the comfiest of the Janitor's closets, though really none of them were that cosy. The door was barely locked behind them before their mouths were crashing together and hands were touching each other in inappropriate places.

"Damn, I hate school." Puck complained moving his hand round to the back of Kurt's pants so he could slip the material of his underpants aside. "All I want is to fuck your sweet ass so freaking hard."

"I'm not stopping you." Kurt replied pinching Puck's nipples while his boyfriend fingered his asshole.

"I know. But you deserve something better than a Janitor's closet." Puck said stretching his neck so that Kurt could suckle on the pulse point.

A small moan escaped Kurt's lips as Puck slipped part of a single finger into Kurt's ass. The two boys then jumped and sprang apart when they heard a loud knock on the closet door.

"Hey, gay boys!" Sue's voice called out from the other side. "No indecent sexual behaviour on school grounds, especially in there, it's disgusting. Out of the closet."

Smoothing out their hair and clothing, Kurt and Puck opened the door and stepped out. Kurt had his eyes down looking sheepish while Puck met Sue's gaze with a proud smirk.

"Perhaps you two are in need of sexual education." Sue suggested looking between them.

"That's cool Coach; I've taught Kurt everything I know." Puck replied still smirking.

"Is that so?" Sue asked rhetorically. "Well frankly I couldn't be any less interested in your sexual affairs. The need for physical intimacy is a sign of weakness. Oh Porcelain, I must say I'm disappointed in you. I had hoped you'd be the kind to tease the uncultured species that common people refer to as teenage boys rather than bend over for them."

"I'm a teenage boy too Coach." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh no you're not," Sue replied with a shake of her head. "You're a Cheerio. Now tell me, does either one of you even have a condom on your person? How about lubricant? If you are going to be irresponsible and engage in sexual activity you should at least be safe about it. Of course, you shouldn't do it at all. Intercourse makes you wrinkle pre-maturely." She told them reaching her hands out and tilting Kurt's face in different directions so she could inspect his skin from all angles. "Clearly you two are humping like mindless animals because lines and creases are already forming on your otherwise beautiful face."

"I do not have wrinkles." Kurt objected.

"Look, we're sorry for fooling around ok," Puck apologised before Kurt lost his temper over Sue's ridiculous wrinkles accusation. "We'll just head to Spanish now."

"You will not." Sue responded. "There is no need for one of my Cheerio's to befuddle his mind with the nonsense of that dying language. And you Mr. Puckerman are a Jew, the Spanish kill your kind, studying their language is an insult to your religion."

"Huh?" Puck asked feeling certain the Cheerleading Coach was making everything up.

"My suggestion, go entertain yourselves in Mr. Schuster's office." Sue said. "As a teacher I can't legally give you permission to bump uglies on a fellow member of staff's desk, so I'm sure the three of us have a mutual understanding that I suggested no such thing. In fact, I didn't even see you and this conversation… not real." She whispered before taking a dark pair of shades from her tracksuit pocket, slipping them onto her face and striding away.

"The peculiarity of her spoken thought process must be a side-affect of all those protein-shakes." Kurt shrugged.

"Whatever," Puck replied. "So, you wanna fuck in Schue's office on his desk?"

"Ok." Kurt grinned before the two jogged through the corridors, pleased to find the Spanish teacher's office unlocked. "This is so badass." Kurt commented as Puck locked the door and shut the blinds. "Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"No, but that's part of the fun." Puck answered stepping up to Kurt and resting his hands on his waist. "You're gonna have to work hard to keep quiet for me, baby."

"Mmm, I'll try." Kurt groaned before allowing Puck to maul his mouth before being pushed chest down over Schue's desk.

Standing behind the countertenor, Puck pulled Kurt's pants and underwear down before freeing his own erection. Crouching down, he brought his mouth close to Kurt's rear. He pressed a quick kiss to each cheek before taking a firm hold of each globe and spreading them apart. Puck let his warm moist breath ghost over Kurt's perfect hole. Leaning forward, Puck flicked his tongue out and gave a teasing lick, tasting the muskiness that was simply Kurt.

Puck stabbed his wet tongue deep inside of Kurt, making him whimper and moan softly. Massaging the porcelain-skinned boy's ass cheeks, Puck pulled his mouth away and reminded him to keep quiet before probing him with his tongue again.

Standing, Puck offered his fingers to Kurt's mouth so he could get them wet before penetrating the boy's entrance with the spit-slicked fingers. He pumped his moistened digits in and out of Kurt's tight passage to ease him open before he lined his cock up and forced himself inside, taking Kurt from behind.

"Noah." Kurt gasped once his boyfriend was fully sheathed inside of him.

"Ssh, you gotta keep quiet, babe." Puck admonished with a light slap to Kurt's buttocks.

Dropping his head onto his arms that were folded atop the desk, Kurt closed his eyes and worked hard to stifle his moans as Puck thrust inside of him, the threat of possibly getting caught adding to the excitement and pleasure. A few pants and groans sounded within his throat but for the most part, Kurt did a good job of keeping quiet. Other than his and Puck's heavy breathing, the only sound was that of Puck's balls slapping against Kurt's skin and the gentle thud of Kurt's hips bashing against the desk. He knew he was sure to be left with bruises but he didn't care, the little pain mixed on amongst the pleasure only heightened his arousal.

"You're a very naughty boy, aren't you, baby?" Puck asked in a low voice, his speech similar to the script of a porn movie they'd watched with Brittany and Santana once. "Perhaps you need some discipline?" He asked landing a sharp spank to Kurt's unsuspecting bottom, the ivory flesh blossoming a shade of pink from the hit.

"Just… just keep fucking me." Kurt panted as quietly as he could, stretching his arms out to grip his hands on the opposite side of Schue's desk.

"Nice to know what an eager student you are." Puck commented and Kurt would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't closed them in ecstasy at the feel of Puck's cock smashing into his prostate. "Maybe if you continue with such good behaviour you could become _Head_-Boy."

"Teacher-student role-play…" Kurt breathed out. "Not really a turn-on for me, Noah."

"Then how 'bout you call me 'daddy'?" Puck asked with an amused chuckle.

"You are so messed up." Kurt retorted.

"Bet your ass I am." Puck replied smacking Kurt's arse before snaking a hand round to his front so he could grip Kurt's long neglected cock. "You like that?" He asked with a hint of a growl.

"Y-yes." Kurt stuttered out pushing his hips back to get more of Puck's huge dick in him before arching forward to get more friction on his own cock. "Noah, so close. Please… let me cum." He begged.

"I'm right with you baby." Puck grunted fucking him harder and faster, working his hand up and down Kurt's member at a frantic pace. "On his desk, cum on his desk." He ordered and Kurt's body easily obeyed the command.

"Noah." Kurt breathed, placing his hands on the desk to keep himself up so that he didn't lean on his spilled cum.

"You're such a good fuck." Puck praised kissing the side of Kurt's neck once he'd released inside of him.

"I'm the best right?" Kurt asked.

"Totally." Puck answered pulling out of him and tucking himself away before crouching down. "My jizz looks so fucking hot inside your beautiful little hole." He commented as he spread Kurt's cheeks apart, the white substance dribbling out a little.

Leaning his face in, Puck darted his tongue out to lap it up. If he'd had a butt-plug at hand, then he would have inserted the plastic toy into Kurt's gaping opening, keeping his cum there. But as he didn't, Puck opted to lick his seed out of Kurt's ass and swallow it down. Kurt let out a series of moans as Puck worked before signing in disappointment when Puck finished and helped him pull his pants back up.

"I can't wait to brag to the guys that I fucked you over Schue's desk." Puck said before sneaking a hot kiss, allowing Kurt to taste the mixture of Puck's cum and his own arse.

"Just don't tell my dad." Kurt told him before neatening his hair.

After checking the coast was clear, he unlocked the office door and the two teens stepped out before wandering through the corridors and to the nearest girls' bathroom. Standing by the sink, Kurt checked his reflection before turning on the tap and splashing water onto his sweaty face.

"Kurt, do we really have to do this in here?" Puck asked. "The boys' toilets are just down the hall."

"The girls' restroom smells more fragrant and is almost certainly more hygienic." Kurt stated.

"But chicks like… pee in here," Puck said. "And this is where they come to sort themselves out when they're on their… periods." He whispered the last word with a shudder.

"It's only a bathroom." Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. "It's nothing to fear. Neither are periods. I admit that the thought of vaginal blood is somewhat nauseating, but that's the way women are. Women like your mother, and one day in the future, your sister."

"Nah-uh." Puck objected shaking his head. "Maya is never gonna start that whole bleeding business. She's gonna be my kid sister forever thinking that dudes are diseased and not wanting anything to do with them. She'll stay cute but evil and won't ever get boobs or have a boyfriend or sex or anything grown-up. And my ma never had periods or did the nasty either."

"Is that so?" Kurt asked in amusement. "Then how is it you came into the world?"

"I'm the son of God, baby." Puck answered. "My ma's a virgin who got knocked up spiritually by the dude upstairs. Then I came along. Since things didn't work out with the man J.C back in the day, God thought he'd take a second attempt with me. Now Jesus fucked up, got himself nailed to some wood or something. But me, I got myself into your tight designer pants so I could share my religion with your fine ass."

"Share your religion?" Kurt asked with a quirked brow. And what, pray tell, does your penis have to do with religion?"

"You've seen Puckzilla," Puck responded. "I got the whole circumcised thing going on down there. That's religion, baby. Accept it Kurt, you are dating the son of God."

"So, you're the son of God. Does that mean Maya is God's daughter?" Kurt questioned playing along with Puck's determination to believe his mother was virginal.

"Hell no, that Little Lady is the spawn of Satan." Puck declared. "After God blessed my ma's womb with the wonder that is me, the red devil downstairs decided to have his wicked way with my ma and that's how Maya was born. And because of all that satanic mojo burning in May's veins, she will stay young and evil forever so I won't have to beat the hell out of any guy who dares to date my little sis."

"She's going to hit puberty and grow up one day you know." Kurt said ruining Puck's fantasy of having a sister that would never develop breasts, start her period or do bad things with boys.

"Yeah I know." Puck sighed glumly. "And when she does I'm gonna lock her away until she's thirty. Then she can join a nunnery."

"Your protectiveness is adorable." Kurt laughed. "You're worse with May than my dad is with me."

"Since you've mentioned your old man," Puck said. "I should probably tell you that we've got a little something planned him and me. I'm gonna get the other Glee guys in on it too."

"What plan is that?" Kurt asked as they left the girls' bathroom and headed outside to go and sit on the bleachers for the little time that remained of their final lesson.

"We'll get Karofsky to meet you somewhere." Puck told him and Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Puck spoke over him. "You won't really be meeting up with him; he'll just think you are. The psycho wants you badly Kurt, if he thinks you've agreed to meet him somewhere then he'll show. But er, instead of meeting you it'll be me, the guys and your dad."

"You can't beat him up." Kurt stated. "I don't like Karofsky at all but you can't all gang up on him like that. And my dad does not need to be fighting; it isn't good for his heart. Not to mention that if you get in a fight you could land yourself straight back in juvie. I don't want you going to that place again. I need you here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Puck promised lightly grasping Kurt's chin and stealing a quick little kiss. "Look, your dad is the scariest most badass motherfucker I know. He'll only have to mention his guns and Karofsky will be bricking it. I'll be there to make it clear that you're mine and he can back the fuck off. The guys will be there to offer a little physical persuasion if necessary."

"Sam's not long been out of hospital," Kurt pointed out. "I don't want him involved in a Karofsky confrontation. Mike might have abs but he's half the size of Karofsky, Artie's in a wheelchair and in all honesty I think Becky could beat up Finn."

"We don't need to hit him," Puck shrugged. "If we're all just there that'll be enough to scare him. And maybe Santana can be there as well. She's a chick, she can hit him."

"What if this plan just makes things worse?" Kurt asked.

"It won't. Don't worry ok. I'm gonna take care of you." Puck told him. "Come on, class should be finishing now. Let's meet up with the guys and tell them the plan before we pick up Maya and take her out for ice-cream."

"So when are you planning to give this… _talk_ to Karofsky?" Kurt questioned as they walked back to the school building.

"Burt said for us to do it Wednesday because he gets off work early." Puck answered. "That'll give us time to decide on an unpopulated location and for you to convince Karofsky to meet you. You don't have to make any verbal conversation. You could just send him a note or something. We'll figure it out, ok."

"Ok." Kurt replied winding an arm about Puck's waist as the mohawked teen draped his across his shoulders. The two were still very overly-touchy feely, both needing one another's comfort due to Puck's absence at juvie and because of the Karofsky situation.

Just as they met up with Artie at his locker, Kurt spied the girls milling around Rachel. They were applying gloss to her lips, fluffing out her hair, perfuming her wrists and Santana forcibly stuffing the Jewish girl's bra. Once they were done with their quick middle-of-the-corridor make-over, Brittany patted Rachel on the rear and encouraged her towards Jacob Ben-Israel so she could flirt with him and attempt to get some form of information from the weasel.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	20. A Berry Rachel Plan

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody**

**Chapter 20-A Berry Rachel Plan**

As they sat in the Ice-Cream Parlour along with Maya, Kurt and Puck were playing footsie under the table. Maya was talking to them all about her day at school and they tried to listen attentively but their main focus was on each other. It didn't take long for the girl to notice she wasn't receiving their full attention and as soon as she realised, she aimed a kick to both of them under the table, deliberately kicking Puck harder.

"Ouch." Puck complained shooting her a glare.

"Maya, it isn't nice to kick." Kurt told her.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't kick me harder," Puck pouted rubbing his shin. "I'm your big bro, how about some sibling love."

"How about you two stop making goo-goo eyes at one another for a few minutes and pay me the attention I deserve." Maya responded. "I'm little, beautiful and mean, your world should revolve around me whenever you're lucky enough to be in my company."

"Is she getting this superior attitude from you or Santana?" Puck asked.

"Probably from the both of us." Kurt answered. "Sorry Little Lady. Tell us about your art lesson, we're listening now."

"Well I'm not so sure I even want to tell you now." Maya replied with a dramatic sigh. "I'll just try and enjoy the last few spoonfuls of my ice-cream. If only I had some more, then I might be persuaded to repeat myself and tell you about my day."

"One bowl of ice-cream is enough." Kurt said.

"But I'm a growing girl." Maya sulked. "I need ice-cream to make my bones stronger and keep my skin pimple-free and my hair shiny. Noah, please?" She begged fluttering her eyelashes.

"Ah damn, don't do that cute little thing." Puck groaned doing his best not to look at her.

"Stay strong Noah." Kurt encouraged as he determinedly looked to the left so he couldn't succumb to Maya's adorable look.

"But Noah," Maya said in a voice that suggested she knew she was a sentence away from getting the second bowl of ice-cream she so desired. "Recent studies show that the more ice-cream a little girl eats the longer it postpones the beginning of puberty."

"Ok, I'll get you the damn ice-cream." Puck agreed launching to his feet and heading away to buy her another bowl.

"You shouldn't tell lies, Maya." Kurt said reproachfully as the little girl smiled smugly as she twirled a dark strand of hair around her finger.

"I know," Maya smiled. "But I'm just so good at it. Besides, Tana says if you really want something, then you should do everything you can to get it without the smallest feeling of guilt or shame."

"You're a devil." Kurt told her shaking his head as he gazed at her fondly.

"Why thank you." Maya beamed.

Puck returned and handed his little sister a fresh bowl filled with a mixture of different ice-cream flavours and topped off with cream, marshmallows and sprinkles. She dug in to the cold dessert; letting out an 'mmm' of approval as the various tastes melted on her tongue. After her second spoonful, she proceeded to tell them about her day again, and this time the two teen boys listened.

"And then," Maya said with a laugh as she licked her spoon off. "I pulled Tommy Taylor's pants down and we all laughed at his smelly tiny willy and made him cry."

"Maya, that's a terrible thing to do." Kurt reprimanded, shoving his boyfriend's shoulder when Puck snorted with laughter. "Don't encourage her."

"Come on, babe, its kinda funny." Puck said.

"To a former bully perhaps," Kurt replied. "But to someone who had to endure years of bullying torment the humour fails to amuse. That really isn't a nice way to treat someone Maya, what did Tommy Taylor ever do to you? And how much trouble did you get in to?"

"Oh, I didn't get in trouble." Maya answered with a shrug. "I just smiled sweetly, looked innocent and blamed it on Joanna Cook."

"You shouldn't have done that." Kurt told her pulling an expression of disappointment.

"Whatever, Joanna Cook deserved it." Maya insisted. "She wore orange and purple together."

"As offensive as such a colour combination for clothing sounds," Kurt said. "That doesn't make your behaviour right."

"Noah, Kurty's trying to get in the way of my awesome badassness." Maya complained.

"Sorry sis, but Kurt's right." Puck replied. "You don't wanna behave like that or treat people that way. Nobody likes a brat."

"Well Tana says…" Maya began but Puck silenced her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, I don't care what Santana says." Puck told her. "She's a bitch and basically everybody hates her. If you carry on the way you are now then you'll be just like her."

"Really?" Maya asked sounding excited by the idea. "You think I can be as beautiful and bitchy as Tana one day? Do you think I should join the Cheerio's when I go to McKinley? And oh, I should totally start saving my money up so I can get a boob job."

"Argh!" Puck screamed covering his ears. "No, absolutely not, just no. Just finish your ice-cream. I've gotta hit the men's room and repress this conversation."

Maya just cackled as her brother ran away before she placed her hand atop of Kurt's.

"Don't worry Kurty; I won't really get a boob job." She said. "It's just funny watching Noah freak out."

"You Maya Puckerman will be the death of me." Kurt sighed as he took up a napkin and wiped the girls face clean.

"But you love me anyway." Maya told him in a sing-song voice.

Just as Puck was returning, Kurt's cell phone started to ring. Slipping it out of his pocket and glancing down at the screen, he saw that it was Rachel calling. Holding the phone to his ear, he said 'hello' then listened to the girl complain about how vile and repulsive Jacob Ben-Israel was.

"Yes Rachel, he is a disgusting excuse for humanity," Kurt agreed. "But did he tell you anything."

"He told me far more than I ever wanted to know." Rachel replied, hardly breathing as she spoke at such a rapid pace. "Once again, my dads are going to have to move the family therapist into the guest bedroom so that she might help me overcome the disturbances of mind flirting with Jacob has left me with. He insisted on giving me a far too detailed explanation of the most recent wet dreams he's been having about me, none of which will ever become a reality of course, I would never lower myself to dating someone so beyond the valley of puke-ville. Are all boys so vulgar with their fantasies?"

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled over the girl to gain her attention. "Calm down," he told her through the phone and he heard her let out a dramatic breath. "Did Jacob tell you anything about Karofsky? Anything at all that might aid us in our mission of getting him expelled?"

"Unfortunately no," Rachel sighed. "He did let a few things slip amongst the sickening fantasies he was relaying, but nothing truly helpful. However, all is not lost. I do think I can stomach being within close proximity again in order to convince him to send a message of some kind to Karofsky stating that you have agreed to meet him at a certain destination at a certain time."

"I thought that was Noah's idea." Kurt said in confusion.

"No, it's my idea." Rachel insisted. "Obviously we won't really send you to meet Karofsky. Instead, all of us Glee girls will be there to greet him. We'll scare him away Kurt, you can count on us."

"Rachel, if I may," Kurt interrupted when the girl started to drone on about the karate lessons she had taken as a child. "Noah already has a very similar plan to carry out. Only he's going to face Karofsky along with the guys and my dad. In all honesty, I'd feel better if the guys gave him a talk rather than you girls. I don't want Karofsky hurting you."

"Don't be silly, he won't hurt us." Rachel replied. "I may be short but I'm stronger than I look. Besides, that's not all. If I flirt accordingly then I'm confident I can persuade Jacob to attend this meeting as well."

"What's Jacob going to do, wet his pants?" Kurt asked.

"Well… probably." Rachel admitted from the other end of the phone. "But I was thinking we might have him out of sight and recording everything. Or we could load up on candy bars and convince Lauren to do it. Anyway, we girls will pull a confession from Karofsky's lips, on camera and then we'll present the evidence to Principal Figgins. Recorded evidence is something he simply won't be able to ignore. And if Karofsky lashes out then I am fully prepared to sacrifice myself and take a hit. Striking a woman will make his situation even worse and Figgins will _have _to expel him or my dads will file a lawsuit."

"That might work." Kurt said.

"I know, I'm a genius." Rachel replied proudly. "I'll call the other girls and let everybody know. You tell Noah that he'll have to cancel his own intimidation plan because mine if clearly far superior. And remember, Glee rehearsal at my place tomorrow. I have a fantastic idea for a solo that I simply must do."

"Right, bye Rachel." Kurt said before hanging up the phone and relaying to his boyfriend everything the Jewish girl had just said.

"Fine, she's got a pretty decent plan." Puck said begrudgingly. "But I still say it takes place on Wednesday and me, Burt and the guys will be there too. Just in case things get out of hand and Karofsky does, then we'll be nearby to run in and protect them."

"And one of you can stick close to that smelly boy with the funny hair," Maya said referring to Jacob. "You can make sure that he's filming everything and scare him so he does what you want."

"Ah, good thinking." Puck approved.

"Perhaps, though I really feel our trust would be better placed in Lauren as opposed to Jacob." Kurt said.

"Probably," Puck agreed. "But Jacob can hide easier. Lauren's a big girl; she'll be too easy to spot."

"I just hope this works." Kurt sighed. "I'll feel so much better when Karofsky isn't breathing down my neck all the time."

"Um, boys," Maya spoke up and the two teens looked to her. "I'm not calling you dumb or anything, but getting that troll expelled won't make him go away. He'll still come after you at your house or when you're at the mall."

"Damn, she's right." Puck realised.

"It's never going to end is it?" Kurt asked sadly and the Puckerman siblings each took a hold of his hand.

"Don't worry Kurty, we'll think of something." Maya smiled at him.

"Yeah, babe, we're not gonna let him hurt you." Puck promised moving in to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Back at home sitting on the sofa with his dad, a sudden idea came to Kurt while watching Sue's Corner.

"Hey, what's that smile about?" Burt enquired.

"Dad, a lot of people watch Sue's Corner right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I heard that Cheerleading Coach of yours bragging about it being one of the highest rated shows or something." Burt answered. "Why?"

"Well, as you know, Sue's been very supportive in trying to help me with the Karofsky situation." Kurt said. "I was thinking perhaps she could mention something about it on the show. His parents are bound to find out about it. Maybe… maybe they'll feel pressured to move town or something. Last year, a total of five ex-cheerio's ended up transferring to another school and another town."

"She can't just exploit this jerk on T.V like that without proof." Burt pointed out. "He's still a kid."

"I know, and I know thinking of such a thing is wrong but… well, if she did have proof and it was shown on T.V, it might help the situation don't you think?" Kurt asked. "It might make Karofsky's family move away."

"It might." Burt nodded. "I don't know. I guess it depends what his parents are like. If something like that happened to me and you, I wouldn't let it run us out of our home. Nobody pushes the Hummel's around right. If the Karofsky's think like that, then they'll probably stay despite all the talk. But if they're really concerned with appearance and reputation like that Quinn girl's parents, then they might just skip town. How are you gonna get proof anyway? I thought those camera things you set up at school didn't work."

"They didn't." Kurt said. "But well, we sort of have a new plan." He explained Rachel's idea to his dad and Burt seemed mildly impressed. "This plan could work, right?"

"It depends if the girls can get the truth out of him on camera." Burt replied. "But if they get it then yeah. Yeah I think it could work."

"But… what if it doesn't work?" Kurt asked. "What do we do then? I can't keep on living in fear like this."

"If it doesn't work," Burt said. "I've got my shotgun."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	21. Solos and Screams

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing Gleeky people**

**Chapter 21-Solos and Screams**

After school the next day, the Gleeks were gathered in Rachel's basement for their Glee rehearsal. As it happened, they weren't getting a lot done in terms of practice. Finn and Rachel were stood a few feet apart yelling furiously at one another, the differences in their height more profound and comical, with Santana adding fuel to the fire, smirking as she said things that made them both angrier and shriek louder. At first, Artie and Mercedes had tried to calm things down and stop the two from arguing, but their attempts were useless.

Tina and Mike were sat down in a corner together making out, Quinn was perched on Sam's lap with her head resting atop of his and Brittany was on the stage making up a new dance. Puck and Kurt were sat on the couch together watching YouTube videos on Kurt's phone.

"I'm just trying to be helpful to a friend for the benefit of the Glee Club," Rachel hollered at Finn. "Why is that so difficult for you to comprehend?"

"Since when does flirting with Jacob Ben-Israel count as helping out a friend?" Finn demanded to know. "If you were a decent girlfriend you'd never have agreed to throw yourself at another guy. You know how sensitive I am about this whole cheating thing after what Quinn did to me."

"Oh come on Dwarf, you're not gonna take that crap from Gigantor are you?" Santana asked stepping behind Rachel and pulling the girls hair back behind her ears. "Especially since he gave his v-card up to me last year."

"You kissed me in the auditorium." Rachel stated her voice dropping to a calm tone that caught everybody's attention since it was such a sharp contrast to the shouting match that had been going on. "Back when you first joined Glee, you kissed me even though you were still dating Quinn."

"What?" Quinn asked sounding highly offended.

"Really Q?" Santana questioned casting a disbelieving look to the blonde. "You got yourself knocked up by Puck, you're not really in a position to act hurt by Finn making-out with Berry. I admit, the Frankenteen cheated, but you cheated too Bible Girl."

"You're completely changing the subject," Finn complained. "I kissed you last year because I liked you."

"That doesn't make it ok." Quinn chipped in moving off of Sam's lap and standing beside Rachel glaring up at Finn. "I was still your girlfriend. Kissing other girls because you like them isn't ok, just like me sleeping with Puck wasn't ok. You made me feel like a total bitch when you learned the truth about me and Puck, but you're nothing more than a hypocrite. Kissing qualifies as cheating too Finn."

"Precisely." Rachel agreed. "Whereas flirting with someone you find repulsive for the sake of learning information that might be beneficial to a friend's safety is _not _cheating. If anything, I would argue that you're a bad boyfriend rather than the ridiculous accusation that I'm a bad girlfriend."

"You're a lousy lay too." Santana added. "The best part about having sex with you was getting to jiggle your man boobs."

"You should totally wear a bra," Brittany suggested moving off the stage and approaching Finn with her hands outstretched to cup his chest. "Then you'd be like a shemale."

"Dude, that's just gross." Mercedes commented. "And will everybody chill and stop with the arguing. I thought we were supposed to be here to rehearse for Sectionals."

"Mercedes, I couldn't agree more." Rachel said. "In order to take Sectionals for a second year I believe we should follow the tradition of me beginning with a solo. I already have the perfect song." She informed them as she moved to the stage and set up her microphone. "I warn you, this number is highly emotional so prepare yourself to shed some tears."

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes interjected before Rachel could begin the song. "I am not sitting by and letting you take all the competition solos again. Last year, we agreed that I'd so the solo, which would have been all kinds of awesome if Sue hadn't leaked our set-list to those Jane Adams girls and those deaf kids. Since you ended up with the solo last year its only fair that I take it this year."

"Thank you for your opinion Mercedes," Rachel replied. "But as I have taken on the role of director for the New Directions the final decision rests with me. For this years solo performance at Sectionals I nominate myself."

"Well I think I should do the solo." Brittany said. "I'm way hotter and more talented than you. Plus I'm taller."

"Oh no, if this solo deal is about hotness then the solo is totally mine." Santana insisted.

"I don't imagine the judges will be impressed by you dancing on a poll in a thong and tacky shirt that barely covers the whorish result of your boob job," Quinn commented. "Something more conservative would be highly more appropriate. I've performed at church many times and everybody has loved it. This year, the solo should be done by me. Religion is making a comeback and God and Jesus are totally cool."

"We're not performing to a group of nuns and a horny priest, Fabray." Santana quipped.

"Well we're not performing in a strip club either." Quinn retorted with a glare.

"Maybe I want to do the solo." Tina spoke up.

"Get serious, if you take to the spotlight and start singing about death you're gonna leave the judges and audience really depressed and then we won't stand a chance of winning unless Britt and I put out for the judges." Santana said.

"Who says a girl has to do the solo?" Artie asked. "Why can't one of us guys do it?"

"Kurt's our best male singer." Sam stated.

"But Puck has badass stage presence." Mike pointed out.

"Why don't we ask Jacob to join the Glee Club and have him do the solo?" Finn asked sarcastically with a note of bitterness.

"Stop sulking Finn, it really isn't attractive." Kurt told him. "And since Mercedes didn't get to perform the solo we all agreed she should do last year, I think it's only right that she does the solo this year."

"Thanks, white boy." Mercedes beamed.

"Let's put it to a vote." Sam suggested. "All those in favour of Mercedes doing the solo raise your hand." He raised his hand high in the air as did Kurt, Puck, Artie, Mike and Tina.

"Rather Jones than Berry." Santana sighed putting her hand up too and Brittany instantly copied.

Since everyone else was in agreement, including Finn, though he probably only voted for Mercedes to spite Rachel, Quinn and Rachel released a sigh of defeat and both raised their hands in the air.

"Great, so it's decided, Mercedes gets the solo." Sam confirmed. "What song?"

"Song ideas must be approved by me first." Rachel insisted.

"Whatever," Mercedes shrugged. "I'm gonna blow the roof off with my version of Prince's 'Purple Rain."

"Excellent choice." Rachel admitted a little grudgingly. "Very well, show us what you can do."

She left the stage free for Mercedes and the black diva took to the microphone and had them all gazing adoringly at her as she belted out the lyrics and notes with her powerful lungs.

After Mercedes finished her song and basked in her applause and admiration, it was decided that Quinn and Sam would perform a duet and they'd finish with a group number featuring a dance routine choreographed by Mike and Brittany. The two dancers got to work on the routine right away, Santana and Puck having to drag Rachel away since the Jewish girl continuously tried to take over.

"I think that's enough for today." Santana said. "Some of us actually have social lives that don't revolve around Glee Club."

"Yeah, Tina and I have a hot date tonight." Mike informed them all placing an arm around his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't call it hot." Tina replied. "Not with your mum there as well."

"What's wrong with my mum?" Mike asked defensively.

"Nothing's wrong with your mum." Tina huffed. "It's her constant supervision that's the problem."

The two Asian's left the basement with an argument starting to roar up between them. Puck and Sam carried Artie upstairs and the others followed behind, making their goodbyes to Rachel and heading their separate ways. Before Puck and Kurt could leave, one of Rachel's dads invited the couple to join them for dinner and while Kurt frantically shook his head at Puck behind Mr. Berry's back, Puck was too polite to decline and agreed.

They ended up ordering take-out since neither of Rachel's dads was very skilled in the kitchen. Sitting with the Berry trio in the living-room, Puck and Kurt were forced to feign interest as the two gay dads gushed over Rachel and her childhood years.

"Damn," Puck sighed when they'd finally escaped the Berry household and were driving through the street in Kurt's car. "That was so boring."

"Well let that be a lesson to you." Kurt replied. "You didn't have to accept Mr. Berry's dinner invitation. You could easily have said no."

"Saying no would have been rude." Puck defended.

"Since when does my boyfriend care about being rude?" Kurt asked himself. "Next time Noah; just say we already have plans. Or make sure we're the first as opposed to the last to leave."

"Sorry babe, how 'bout I give you road head as an apology?" He asked with a leer.

"No, last time you did that I crashed the car." Kurt reminded him. "My dad even made me pay for it to get fixed. He must have guessed how the damage came about. I know he pretends that I'm still innocently virginal but you and I both know that he knows you've already defiled me."

"Haha, yeah," Puck sniggered. "That just proves how badass I am. I got to corrupt your innocent mind and your beautiful body without ever getting shot by your old man."

"There's time enough yet for my dad to put a bullet in your skull." Kurt said.

"Nah, your old man likes me really." Puck insisted. "Well, you know, apart from the whole hating the fact I've been fucking his baby boy for nearly a year."

Suddenly, Kurt changed direction and pulled up in a deserted area where many Lima teens headed to make-out without their parents' knowledge. On this particular night, it seemed as though they were the only ones there save for another vehicle a stone's throw away from them.

"That sounded like Brittany." Puck said in amusement as he heard a feminine moan. "And that was definitely Santana." He smirked.

Un-strapping their seat belts, Kurt and Puck moved towards each other and traded a few kisses before pulling apart in shock when they heard a third masculine moan from the other car.

"That's Artie." Kurt whispered.

"No way," Puck exclaimed but after hearing a few more moans and a pant of the boy's name he realised Kurt was correct. "Well fuck, hey, nice one dude!" He yelled out earning a whack from Kurt.

"Quiet Puckerman, your voice is a total turn-off!" Santana yelled back.

"Come on babe, we can totally be louder than that." Puck said to Kurt pulling him into the back seat, opening all the windows so their noises would be more audible.

"Of course we can be louder than that." Kurt scoffed. "But I only came here to make-out, not for car sex. I hate car sex."

"Fine, we won't have sex in the car," Puck compromised. "We'll have it on top of the car."

He opened the door, took Kurt's hand and pulled him out after him before bringing them both round to the hood of the car. Hands at Kurt's hips, Puck kissed him passionately before twisting him round and bending him over the car chest-down.

"Noah," Kurt hissed as he heard the sound of Puck unbuckling his belt. "You cannot be serious. Someone might see, _they _will see." He whispered jerking his head in the direction of Santana's car. "I am not lowering myself to such vulgar behaviour."

"So stop me." Puck smirked as he tugged Kurt's pants down and wrapped one hand around the countertenor's cock and began fingering his hole with the other.

"I hate you sometimes." Kurt groaned settling himself more comfortably over his car and spreading his legs to grant Puck better access.

"Be loud for me, babe." Puck instructed.

Feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, Kurt closed his eyes, took a breath and then let out a fairly tame moan. Santana and Brittany both released pleasured shrieks in response. A few pants later, Kurt's competitive streak made itself known and he accepted the unspoken challenge of finding out who could moan the loudest and utter the dirtiest things.

"Nrgh, fuck my dirty ass, Artie," Brittany moaned from the other car. "Ooh, Santana lick my cunt!" She begged.

"I need you now Noah," Kurt gasped being louder than necessary. "Stop teasing me and fuck me hard and rough with your cock."

"You want it babe?" Puck asked. "Your hole's so greedy for me. Tell me how much you want it slut."

"Don't call me a slut." Kurt huffed before letting out a yelp as Puck spanked his right buttock.

"Oh, oh, Santana, please, stick that nasty tongue in my hot little pussy." Brittany begged.

"She's good." Puck commented. "But you're better. Beg, bitch."

"Just fuck me, Noah." Kurt positively growled. "Use that huge dick of yours and rip my hot little ass open. I'm so desperate for you, baby. Just fuck me hard and do me rough, please."

"Such a good slut." Puck praised before guiding his cock into Kurt's entrance, complete with the condom he'd had in his jeans pocket all day.

"Oh yes, so fucking big, mmm, take me, fuck me, use me." Kurt chanted.

"So fucking tight, so good." Puck grunted pulling out slowly and pushing back in.

"Noah please, I need it harder, faster." Kurt begged pushing his hips back against Puck to get more of his dick in him. "Fuck me raw."

"Oh yeah, gonna fuck you so good." Puck said speeding up his movements, one hand resting at the back of Kurt's neck, forcing him to keep his head down. "Scream for me bitch. Let those losers hear what a dirty slut you are."

"Mmm, shit, harder." Kurt moaned.

In the other car, the two girls as well as Artie were still going at it and letting out a series of moans. However, Kurt's pants and groans easily outdone theirs. He was loud and shrill as Puck plunged roughly in and out of him.

"That's it Noah, pound my fucking ass." Kurt encouraged.

"Fuck, you're my hot little slut." Puck breathed moving his hand up to grip Kurt's hair then force his head back so he could claim his mouth in a bruising kiss. "Such a good whore for me."

"Oh, oh, yeah, urgh, mmm fuck," Kurt groaned unintelligibly. "I'm so close, Noah I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Yeah, cum for me baby." Puck ordered and Kurt was moaning higher than ever as his orgasm was ripped from his trembling body. "Ah shit." Puck hissed as Kurt's anal walls clenched tightly around his condom-covered cock. "So fucking beautiful." He sighed in a tone of awe after he'd spilled himself into the condom then pulled out and bent to admire Kurt's gaping and well-used hole.

The two boys pulled their pants back up and Kurt turned to meet Puck in another lust-filled kiss.

"Love you." Kurt said.

"Love you more, princess." Puck replied holding him close.

"Cut the romantic shit, you'll make me yak." Santana called out to him.

"Screw you Lopez." Puck retorted.

"Already been taken care of." Artie said smugly from somewhere in the car.

"Well, Kurt was the loudest, so he totally won." Puck stated proudly.

"Whatever," Santana scoffed. "Your boyfriend might be loud Puckerman but both of you suck at dirty talk. Brittany totally kicked your gay-boy asses with that."

"Go eat pussy Lopez." Puck called back to her as he and Kurt re-seated themselves in the car.

"She already did that." Brittany replied sounding highly satisfied. "Bye Kurt, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Britt." Kurt answered before driving off. "So, tomorrow after school we put Rachel's plan into action and see if we can get a Karofsky confession on camera."

"Yeah, just relax doll, it'll all work out." Puck told him.

"Noah," Kurt said as he pulled up outside Puck's house. "Never call me 'doll' again." He advised.

"Sure thing, slut-boy." Puck smirked.

Kurt simply glared before snatching a handful of Puck's shirt and pulling him in to a steamy goodnight kiss.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	22. Sue's New Cheerio

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Huge apologies for taking so long to update, this chapter just did not want to be written the stubborn little bitch. Anyway, its written now, thank you for your patience and I promise the next update won't take as long.**

**Chapter 22-Sue's New Cheerio**

On Wednesday morning, Kurt woke up feeling incredibly nervous. He hoped Rachel's plan to get some dirt on Karofsky thereby ensuring his expulsion would work but there was no guarantee. Every plan they had thought up previously had been thwarted.

"Enough negativity," Kurt said to himself as he admired his reflection in the mirror. "With that train of thought, nothing will go according to plan. You have to be positive Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, be confident that things will run smoothly then smoothly they shall run. Rachel's plan is going to be a success and soon enough you'll be free to strut through the halls of McKinley in your fabulous outfits without fear of that Neanderthal. There, positive thinking. Oh my I am a gorgeous specimen." He commented arrogantly.

"Damn right," Puck said appearing at the top of Kurt's stairs that led down to his basement bedroom. "Ready for today?" He asked.

"Did you not hear my self-motivational speech?" Kurt enquired. "I am ready for this Noah. Let's get this fashion show on the runway."

"Hey, not so fast." Puck objected when Kurt swiftly moved past him. "A morning make-out session is necessary or my brain won't work properly in class."

"Any excuse to have your tongue down my throat." Kurt remarked with a roll of his eyes, yet he still grinned before meeting his boyfriend's mouth.

"Mmm, Kurt?" Puck asked, their lips still lingering after their kiss broke. "Can you make me some waffles?"

Being attacked by Puck's puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips, Kurt was unable to deny his boyfriend his request.

"You be careful kids, you got that." Burt said looking between the two seriously as Puck chewed down his waffles.

"Don't sweat it, we're gonna pull this thing off." Puck said confidently. "I won't let anything happen to our favourite boy, promise."

"You'd better take care of him Puckerman." Burt replied.

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." Kurt commented with a roll of his eyes and the other two men just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What? I am," he insisted. "This Karofsky nonsense is an extreme circumstance and that psychologically unhinged mutant will not get the best of me in the long run. We shall defeat the enemy and then celebrate with style."

"I'll look after him, Burt." Puck assured the older man.

"Good lad," Burt said approvingly clapping Puck on the shoulder. "And make sure you don't get yourself thrown back in the slammer you little punk," he ruffled Puck's mohawk as he said the words with a level of affection. "I'll be there for you boys later." He promised before squeezing Kurt's shoulder before he left for work.

"Time for sex on the table before school?" Puck asked hopefully finishing the last of his waffle.

"Is sexual intercourse _all_ you ever think about?" Kurt questioned in exasperation.

"No, sometimes I just think about making out." Puck shrugged. "Come on babe, I need a good fuck to help calm my nerves about this plan."

"You're a terrible liar." Kurt chuckled before pulling his boyfriend up against him so they could get to work on stripping one another. "I want it hard." Kurt whispered into Puck's ear once they were naked.

Eager to please, Puck threw the slighter boy down onto the table and worked extra hard to make Kurt scream as he left loving bruises on his hips.

XXX

Arriving at school, Puck reluctantly left Kurt in the company of Rachel and Mercedes while he walked another way listening to Brittany talk about the difference between anal and vagina play in terms of sexual activity.

"There he is." Mercedes whispered as she walked arm-in-arm with Kurt and Rachel, Karofsky making his way through the corridor from the other end. "Work your magic white boy."

Trying to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, Kurt forced himself to let out a laugh at the imaginary joke Mercedes had told him. Rachel laughed as well, perhaps just a little over the top, but it didn't seem to matter. Karofsky's attention had been caught on to Kurt and Kurt alone. He had no time to dwell on Rachel's forced laughter when Kurt's angelic chuckles met his ears.

With perfect timing, Kurt 'accidentally' brushed against Karofsky as they passed him by. He deliberately let out a gasp before momentarily locking eyes with his unwanted admirer. Kurt then lowered his gaze, passing the action off as shyness before walking ahead with the girls, being sure to look back at Karofsky over his shoulder and give a soft smile.

"How did I do?" Kurt asked the two in a whisper once they were far away from Karofsky.

"That was perfect." Rachel assured him and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Just keep throwing little looks like that at him for the rest of the day," Mercedes said. "Then he'll totally believe it's a genuine meet-up between you two when we get Jacob to deliver a note to him on your behalf."

XXX

As planned, Kurt sent flirty looks Karofsky's way all day. There was always a Glee member with him just to make sure Karofsky didn't try to make a sudden advance and haul Kurt off for a rummage in a closet somewhere. He and Puck also made a conscious effort to keep at a distance with one another and not do anything that could be perceived as a public display of affection.

At lunch, Kurt and the Glee girls bypassed their usual Glee table, leaving the rest of the Glee boys to sit there, and found a table closer to Karofsky. The girls made sure to keep a flow of bitchy and self-centred gossip going so as not to arouse suspicion. They acted completely normal even as Kurt ate his sausages in a very suggestive manner, his eyes straying to Karofsky every few minutes.

With the way Karofsky was staring lustfully back at Kurt, it was a wonder the countertenor managed to stomach any food at all.

XXX

In his free period, Kurt headed through the halls of McKinley with Sam and Quinn at his side. They made their way to Sue Sylvester's office. As Quinn knocked lightly on the door, the Cheerleading Coach's voice boomed out ordering them to enter. Closing the door behind him, Kurt invited himself to take a seat across from her and she tilted her head to the side as she surveyed with a rare fondness. Quinn also took a seat and Sam made to sit in the chair beside her but Sue barked for him to remain standing.

"Um, have I done something wrong?" Sam asked in confusion.

"What is it with you freaky Glee kids?" Sue questioned as she stood up to circle Sam. "You all seem to be physically deformed in some way. Sand-bags has the giant breasts, a complete waste of money if you ask me. The money she spent on that ridiculous surgery could have paid for a set of new confetti canons. Then there's that annoyingly loud Hobbit with that huge thing in the middle of her face. And now there's you with a huge mouth." She reached her hand out and prodded at his large lips before prizing them apart and inspecting the inside of his mouth. "Shut your hole Barbie Doll, keep that open too long Porcelain may get the wrong impression and expect you to service his cheerleading baton."

Sam snapped his mouth shut and looked to Kurt and Quinn, wordlessly seeking some form of an explanation from one of them. The two Cheerio's just shrugged.

"Ok Guppy Face, you may be seated, but don't get too comfortable," Sue told him. "In my office I much prefer my students to be in physical discomfort, it builds character. Also, I would like to know your measurements."

"My measurements?" Sam enquired looking totally bewildered.

"That's right Juicy Lips," Sue smirked at him. "I've just decided to make you a Cheerio. Q, tell that girl with the weird accent that she's off the team… Now Q." She prompted so Quinn stood to leave so she could deliver the news to a soon to be ex-Cheerio.

"Um, I don't wanna be rude," Sam said awkwardly. "But I don't wanna be a Cheerio. And I'm on the football team. I can't cheer and play at the same time."

"Oh of course you can, its called multi-tasking," Sue told him. "You teenagers today, you're all so lazy. Now you're going to be a Cheerio and you're going to enjoy hating every second of it. I think I'll have you perform in a skirt, it'll bring out the colour of your eyes."

Sam stared at her in horror before looking helplessly to Kurt who simply offered him an expression of sympathy.

"Coach," Kurt spoke up redirecting her attention on to him. "We've formed a plan that we hope will lead to Karofsky's expulsion."

"Outstanding," Sue complimented. "And since you are currently seated in my office I can only assume you need my help in some way. So what is it you need from me Porcelain?"

"If our plan is successful," Kurt explained. "Then Karofsky will confess to the harassment he's subjected me to, as well as to being the one who really attacked Sam in the Gym that day rather than Azimio…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get to the good stuff." Sue encouraged. "What do I get to do? A little poisoning? The removal of limbs from this brute's body? Making repulsive people of all ages cry?"

"Another time perhaps," Kurt commented in response to her suggestions. "We actually hoped that you would show the footage we manage to get on an episode of Sue's Corner."

"Thereby publicly disgracing this troll to the entire town of Lima." Sue acknowledged evilly. "Sweet Porcelain, I like the way your brain works. Clearly there is hope yet for me to corrupt you into being as brilliant and ruthless as I. Though you don't have my bone structure."

"So… will you do it?" Sam asked.

"You girls manage to get the incriminating footage and I'll air it on Sue's Corner." Sue promised. "Now get out of my office, your adorable faces are inspiring my long-repressed desire to create life."

"Thank you, Coach." Kurt smiled gratefully standing up and leading Sam out.

"And Trouty Mouth," Sue called after Sam. "Don't forget to show up for Cheerio practice tomorrow."

"Is she serious?" Sam asked Kurt as they walked down the corridor, meeting Quinn on the way.

"I'm afraid so," Kurt answered. "And no, you don't really have a choice."

The trio made their way to the library and located Rachel, Mike and Tina at the back along with Jacob, the latter of which was practically drooling as he gazed adoringly at Rachel, perverted thoughts no doubt racing through his brain. Joining them at the table, Kurt took the pen Rachel handed to him as well as the sheet of paper Mike pushed towards him. He then neatly wrote a short note to Karofsky asking for a meeting. At Rachel's insistence, he added three kisses at the end.

"Now all you have to do is give this to Karofsky." Rachel instructed Jacob who nodded dumbly. "You're making me very happy by doing this favour, I really appreciate it." Rachel told him sweetly.

"Before I pass this note on to Karofsky I request physical evidence of the extent of your appreciation." Jacob said in his screechy voice.

Tina and Mike pulled identical expressions of disgust and Kurt felt his sympathy rise for Rachel.

"Dude, just give Karofsky the note or me and my girlfriend will shove your head down a toilet." Sam threatened as Quinn narrowed her best bitch stare at the gossip mongrel.

However, their threats and glares had little affect on Jacob and he demanded that Rachel kiss him. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, Rachel moved in and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was clear that the Jewish girl hoped to pull away immediately after their mouths connected, but Jacob seized his opportunity and kept her close as he let his tongue invade Rachel's orifice.

"Wow," Jacob breathed when he finally broke the kiss. "Marry me?" He asked.

"Just hand Karofsky that note Jacob," Rachel ordered shoving him away from her. "That was repulsive." She whimpered once the fuzzy haired boy was gone. "I think I'm going to reject the entire contents of my stomach." She said before hurrying away with her hand over her mouth.

"Remind me to buy Rachel a truly fabulous present as a thank-you." Kurt said.

In his last lesson of the day, Kurt sat at the back between Artie and Mercedes with Santana and Brittany in front of them and Puck and Mike beside them.

"So, everything's set up yeah?" Santana asked him in a whisper.

"The plan is completely in place." Kurt nodded. "In exactly one hour and forty-five minutes it will be down to you girls to force a confession out of him."

"Consider it done, Fancy Pants, I totally have my torture methods." Santana said.

She smirked evilly and Brittany commented on how hot she looked before their hands disappeared under the desk in a manner that looked incredibly suspicious. As Artie polished his glasses before paying avid attention to the on-goings between the two girls, Kurt twisted in his seat and smiled over at his boyfriend before chatting to Mercedes. They discussed fashion and hot male celebrities, an attempt for Kurt to ease his anxiety over their plan as he kept glancing at the clock to check the time every thirty seconds.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	23. Confronting Karofsky

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 23-Confronting Karofsky**

He was nervous, terribly so, but he tried his best to disguise that fact with a false air of confidence. As soon as their last lesson had ended, Kurt and the other Gleeks headed out in groups of twos and threes before all gathering at the designated area where Kurt had asked Karofsky to meet him. His dad was already there waiting for them and he held his arm out to Kurt before pulling him into a comforting hug and letting him now everything would be ok. The older Hummel then found himself being hugged by all the Glee girls.

"Wow babe, your old man's still a stud." Puck commented sounding impressed. "Get in there Burt." He winked and Kurt clipped him round the head.

Jacob Ben-Israel was also there, camera in hand and gazing longingly at Rachel. Artie also had a camera so that he could film the on-goings too, just in case Jacob messed up. Together, the group moved further down so that they could hide. Kurt remained out in the open, acting as bait for when Karofsky showed up. They had all agreed, albeit reluctantly in the case of Burt and Puck, that the plan would have a higher chance of succeeding if Karofsky saw Kurt before being ambushed and interrogated by the girls.

As he waited, Kurt's mind tormented him with ways their plan could backfire on them. Karofsky might decide not to show up, or he might show up with some friends of his own. The little weasel Jacob could have double-crossed them and told Karofsky of their plans. The girls may get hurt. If his dad got too heavily involved and things became physical it could put a great risk on his health. It was possible that Karofsky would remain tight-lipped and refuse to confess anything when the girls interrogated him. The batteries in Jacob's or Artie's camera could run dead before they managed to get a full confession from Karofsky. The bully might spot them with their cameras and realise what their plan was.

Shaking his head, Kurt tried to rid himself of all the bad thoughts but they stubbornly continued to nibble at his brain, only serving to make him more anxious. He jumped when he heard the sound of a car pulling up. Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps, he was fairly certain it was Karofsky. Although Kurt's car was parked in a place where Karofsky would view it, everybody else had parked their cars on the street behind so that Karofsky wouldn't be alerted to their presence before they decided to make it known.

Feeling incredibly tense, Kurt looked in the direction he expected Karofsky to come from and was soon met with a sight of his admirer. Putting on a smile, Kurt waggled his fingers in a shy greeting as Karofsky let out a wolf-whistle.

"I was worried you wouldn't show up." Kurt said pretending to act demure.

"You know I can't resist you." Karofsky replied with a leer.

"Good." Kurt smiled trying to ignore how sick he felt. "Do you trust me?" He asked playfully as Karofsky began to walk nearer to where he stood.

"Of course." Karofsky nodded trying and failing to imitate Puck's smirk.

"Then follow me." Kurt flirted before letting out a laugh as he ran away, Karofsky letting out a laugh as he ran after him.

Rounding a corner, Kurt ran past where he knew the girls to be hiding then continued to run to hide behind a bush. From his hiding spot, he could see Artie in his wheelchair with his camera at the ready. He could also see Jacob with his camera, Sam and Mike hiding with him to ensure he filmed whatever was about to happen. Although he couldn't see them, Kurt knew that his dad, boyfriend and Finn were hiding somewhere, prepared to intervene in case Karofsky got violent with the girls.

"Kuuurrrt!" Karofsky called out in a sing-song voice that made Kurt's blood curdle in revulsion. "Kurt?" Karofsky asked and it was clear from his tone that he was beginning to grow suspicious.

As the bullying jock walked along in search of Kurt, Santana leapt out of her hiding place and speared him against the wall. At first, it looked as though Karofsky might strike her, but his fist came to a halt when he identified her as a girl. Taking advantage of Karofsky pausing in his actions, the other girls emerged from their hiding positions, the six of them forming a tight semi-circle round him so that he'd have to go through them if he wished to escape.

"Ladies," Karofsky greeted with his mouth forming into a sneer. "Where's Kurt?"

The sound of a car driving off sounded out and Brittany made a rare display of intelligence by seizing the chance to improvise.

"You hear that?" She asked Karofsky. "That was Kurt and Puck driving off together. Most probably to have sex." She added.

"Wanky." Santana laughed. "What's wrong, Dave?" She asked catching sight of the envy in his eyes. "Jealous?"

"Get outta my way." Karofsky huffed at them making to push past Santana and Quinn but the Latina forced him back against the wall.

"I don't think so," Santana told him and all the girls took a step closer. "It's time for you to have a little talk with your Auntie Tana."

Still hiding behind the bush, his precious jeans getting grass-stains as a consequence, Kurt began to worry a little. From an outsider's point of view, it currently looked as though the girls were the bad guys. They either needed to say the right words to trick Karofsky into confessing or be hit by the boy. Of course, Kurt didn't want any of his girls to suffer from a bruise or a cut lip at his expense. Particularly Rachel, she had already been tortured enough by having to kiss Jacob.

"Don't mess with me," Karofsky warned glaring hard at Santana but she did not back down. "I'm not in the mood."

"Now, now, there's no need for that tone," Santana chided. "We just want to talk." She said raising her hands in an act of surrender.

"Stay away from Kurt." Mercedes spoke up.

"Why the hell should I?" Karofsky asked and Kurt became a little more hopeful that Karofsky made say enough to get him expelled. "What are you little girls gonna do about it?"

"Are you threatening us?" Quinn demanded to know.

"Not at all," Karofsky responded. "If anyone's being threatening right now its you," he said looking round at them all. "I haven't done anything wrong, so why don't you get out of my way and go home and play with your dolls."

"We know you broke into Kurt's bedroom." Rachel said speaking louder than necessary, presumably so she could ensure her voice picked up on the camera.

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky asked. "Prove it." He challenged.

Behind the bush concealing him, Kurt worried his lower lip between his teeth. Things weren't looking very promising for them.

"Look, we know you did it." Tina snapped angrily. "You've been harassing him ever since Puck went away and it has to stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Karofsky replied with a smug grin choosing to play dumb.

"Girls, please," Santana said so as to calm them all. "Come on Dave, talk to Auntie Tana. If you girls will excuse us." She said before taking Karofsky's arm and leading him closer to the cameras but not close enough that he might see Artie or any of the others.

Seeing the looks on the other girls' faces, Kurt guessed that they had no idea what Santana was up to or how they should proceed. Kurt himself was clueless as to what Santana was trying to achieve.

"Now that it's just you and me, let's be honest with one another." Santana said. "You want in to Kurt Hummel's pants." She smirked.

"So?" Karofsky shrugged. "It's not illegal to be in love with someone."

At the word 'love' Kurt's stomach churned uncomfortably and bile threatened to journey up his throat but he managed to swallow it down.

"Of course not," Santana replied. "But it hurts doesn't it? Especially when that person doesn't love you back."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Lopez," Karofsky snarled at her and Kurt found himself worrying over Santana's safely even though she looked completely calm herself. "Me and Kurt _will _be together, I'll make sure of that. As soon as that Puckerman asshole's out of the picture then Kurt will come running to me. He'll see how he really feels about me."

A strong gust of wind blew past, the cold air messing up Kurt's brown tresses but for once he didn't automatically move his hand up to neaten his hair. Hope that their plan might work out after all slowly returned to him. It seemed as though Santana was getting close to drawing some form of confession out of Karofsky. They just needed verbal and visual evidence that the boy was truly dangerous.

"And just how do you intend to get rid of Puck?" Santana asked him. "You can't come between those two and break them up. They love each other too much. Face it; you don't have a chance at winning Kurt's affections."

"I will make him love me!" Karofsky growled in her face before pinning her up against the wall, his hand latched around her throat.

"Santana!" Brittany called breaking away from the other girls where they had just been standing awkwardly unsure of what to do.

"Kurt's mine!" Karofsky insisted. "I'll fucking kill Puck if I have to. I'll you too you little bitch. Kurt's mine!"

"Get off her, leave her alone!" Brittany pleaded desperately trying to yank Karofsky's arm away from Santana's neck but the jock easily shoved her away.

As Brittany collided painfully with the concrete, Quinn and Tina rushed to her side and pulled her out of the way while Rachel and Mercedes tried to stop Karofsky from choking Santana. Because the situation had turned dangerous, Puck, Finn and Burt ditched their hiding places and rushed into the fray. Leaving Mike to ensure Jacob kept filming so they'd have his footage as well as Artie's, Sam ran towards Karofsky too.

Before the boys could intervene, Karofsky had punched Rachel hard across the side of her face, the force knocking her into Mercedes and sending them both to the floor. Santana had then dug her nails into Karofsky's hand, drawing blood and shredding thin bits of his skin off. The scratch made him release his grip on her throat. He made to land a blow to her head but Burt grabbed hold of his arm yanking him away from the girls before he, Finn and Sam pinned him against the wall. Puck tended to Santana who was coughing and spluttering as she tried to get her breath back.

"Only a pathetic coward hits a woman." Burt hissed at Karofsky who was struggling to get free but Burt, Sam and Finn were able to keep him trapped against the wall.

"You can't stop me," Karofsky insisted his eyes wide with rage. "No-one can stop me. I love Kurt and I'll make the slut love me back!"

"If you dare come anywhere near my son, his friends or our home again," Burt threatened and Karofsky's struggles ceased as he cowered under Burt's protective glare. "Then I will shove my gun up your worthless ass and pull the trigger. Boys." Burt said indicating for Sam and Finn to release their holds and step back. Burt was looking Karofsky right in the eye but nobody was holding him down anymore. The teenage remained rooted to the spot purely out of intimidation. "I mean it kid, come near my boy again and I'll really get nasty. Now get the hell out of my sight."

Burt took a step back, still sending a mutinous glare at the teen that had been harassing his son. Karofsky broke into a run and didn't once look back as he scrambled into his car and drove off.

Standing up, Kurt came out from the bushes and walked to Artie then pushed his wheelchair towards the others, Mike dragging Jacob along behind them.

"Is everybody ok?" Kurt asked concernedly.

"Fine, Hummel." Santana answered a red handprint still clearly marked on her neck. "Honestly, the things I do for your sweet ass."

"Thank you." Kurt replied gratefully embracing her.

"Yeah alright, no need to get sappy." Santana scoffed shoving him away and taking Brittany in her arms instead to assure the girl that she really was ok.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked wincing as he saw her face where a large bruise was already forming.

"I'm fine." She told him from where she was leaning against Mercedes who was comforting her.

"The footage?" Kurt questioned looking to Artie and Jacob.

"Got it." Artie grinned. "I'll probably have to edit out the last part where Mr. Hummel threatens a minor but everything else is great. The guy went insane and viewers really won't like the fact that he attacked the girls."

"Jacob, give your camera to Artie." Rachel ordered and the boy handed the camera over. "We should look at all the footage so we can get the best angles for all the action and sound quality."

"Get Lauren to help," Quinn suggested. "Her editing is easily the best."

"I have a bunch of candy bars you can bribe her with." Finn offered casting worried looks to Rachel.

"Good, we need to do this as soon as possible and get the footage to Sue." Puck said.

"Come on buddy," Burt said clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "Let's get home. The rest of you, you've all got a ride home right?"

"No." Jacob said amongst all the other people saying yes.

"Then I'll give you a lift." Burt told him.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn all went with Artie in Quinn's car. They were going to take the two cameras to Lauren's house right away and then drive down to Sue's as soon as Lauren had completed the editing.

XXX

That evening, Kurt and Burt had the Puckerman's join them for dinner. Kurt did the cooking while Maya took over the T.V channel, forcing Burt, Puck and Ruth to sit through High School Musical with her.

"Seriously May, couldn't you pick something a little more badass?" Puck groaned.

"Nope," Maya answered. "I'm going to marry Zac Efron one day so I have to watch his movies. That's what's going to make me such a good wife."

While cooking, Kurt received a text from Rachel saying that Finn was being really sweet to her and wondering if she should take him back. Rolling his eyes, Kurt replied telling her to listen to her heart. He was sure the two would end up dating again anyway so it hardly mattered what advice he gave.

"Hey babe." Puck said walking into the kitchen. "Need help?"

"No thanks, it's nearly done." Kurt told him. "What's wrong, aren't you enjoying High School Musical?" He asked with a grin.

"I'd rather sit through a marathon of Finchel duets." Puck replied by way of an answer. "So, since we managed to get some incriminating evidence on Karofsky, you and I really ought to celebrate."

"I suppose we should." Kurt agreed melting into Puck's arms as his boyfriend hugged him from behind. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I figured we'd use that canister of whipped cream in the fridge." Puck told him suggestively licking the shell of his ear. "You know that you're my favourite choice for dessert."

"But your mother and sister are here," Kurt pointed out. "And as much as I love Maya, that Little Lady is a cock-blocker."

"We'll wait till they're gone," Puck said. "I'll sleep over. Your old man won't mind. We'll just tell him we have to work on a project, that'll help him pretend not to know what we'll really be doing."

"Mmm, love you." Kurt murmured turning in his arms for a kiss. "Oh, dinner should be done. Go get the others, and you can tell my dad that you'll be spending the night."

XXX

Elsewhere, Dave Karofsky was walking alone through the streets of Lima. He had a rucksack on his back, the contents of which had been stolen from a neighbour's garden shed. Walking through the darkness, he muttered incoherently under his breath before coming to a stop. He looked up at the building before him before cautiously checking that nobody was around to see him break in.

His movements were clumsy rather than sneaky, as though he wasn't putting much effort into his break in. Walking round the back, he had taken out a small hammer from his rucksack and used it to break a window before climbing through, the shards of glass snagging at his clothing. Stepping inside the empty room, he made his way through, forcing doors open until he reached his destination.

Turning on the light, he cast his eyes about the McKinley High choir room.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	24. Kill You, Savour the Sight

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Porcelain' by Better than Ezra**

**I hate spoilers, but if I don't put a warning I know at least one person will complain, so warnings for this chapter can be found at the bottom. Whether you choose to scroll down and read the warning before the chapter is up to you. **

**Chapter 24-Kill You, Savour the Sight**

Waking up a little earlier than usual, Kurt turned to admire his boyfriend. Puck was in a deep slumber, his head to the side and sucking on his thumb. Smiling at the sight, Kurt reached for his cell phone over on his nightstand then took a picture. He set the photo as his background before setting his phone back down.

Running his fingers lightly through Puck's mohawk, Kurt decided it was time to wake the other boy up. Grinning broadly to himself, he ducked under the covers and scooted down the bed before settling himself between Puck's spread legs.

Setting his hands on Puck's strong thighs, Kurt flicked his tongue over the head of Puck's cock. The action made the organ twitch and a sleepy moan sounded from Puck's mouth. Pressing a few kisses along Puck's shaft, Kurt gently fondled with the Jewish teen's balls. He then took Puck's length into his mouth and hummed around the flesh as he started to suck.

Soon enough, Puck was jerking his hips up to force himself further down Kurt's throat and the countertenor was sure his boyfriend was awake now. He allowed his teeth to lightly scrape the skin of Puck's dick and the sensation created a distinctive increase to Puck's pleasured moans. Slurping harder at his boyfriend's favourite and most impressive appendage, Kurt softly tickled Puck's balls and then swallowed Puck's morning jizz as he caused his boyfriend to cum.

Letting Puck's spent cock slip from his mouth, a string of saliva glistening from the tip of Puck's cock to Kurt's lip before falling apart, Kurt pushed the covers off of them before crawling up his boyfriend's body. He splashed kisses all over Puck's torso, nibbling at his nipples before kissing him full on the mouth, the two teens sharing their foul morning breath.

Shifting further up the bed, Kurt arranged himself so he was straddling Puck's upper-chest before feeding his penis past Puck's lips.

"Oh yes." Kurt groaned out pressing his arms and forehead against the wall as he rocked his hips, pumping himself in and out of Puck's mouth. "Noah." He panted out as his boyfriend squeezed his bum in his warm hands.

Eyes closed and mouth falling open as he continued to gasp and moan, Kurt's thrusts became steadily more frantic. It got to the point where Puck had to force him away so that he wouldn't choke. Instead, Kurt sat up against the headboard of the bed, legs outstretched, and Puck jerked him off. A few tugs were all it took for Kurt to reach his climax, his seed erupting all over Puck's face.

"Mmm, sweet Gaga, I'm on the edge of glory." Kurt mumbled and Puck just sniggered in response, his fingers still wrapped around Kurt's dick.

Bending awkwardly for a moment, a cum-covered Puck licked Kurt's sensitive dick clean before pressing an affectionate kiss to the head.

"Morning beautiful." He said softly looking at the limp cock in his hand. Kurt pointedly cleared his throat, encouraging Puck to return his gaze to his boyfriend's face. "Morning gorgeous." Puck smiled moving up to kiss Kurt's lips.

"You're a mess." Kurt told him gathering some of the substance on his finger and smearing it over Puck's lips for the boy to lick off.

"A hot damn mess." Puck corrected. "Think I should go upstairs for breakfast like this?" He asked with a smirk.

"No," Kurt responded instantly getting out of the bed and pulling on a clean pair of boxers and Puck's shirt. "My dad would probably cry if he saw such incriminating evidence of what goes in between us down here. I'm taking a shower and on this occasion you are not permitted to join me."

"Bitch." Puck called after him in disappointment as he scratched his buttocks.

XXX

After Kurt was ready to face the school day, he headed upstairs to prepare breakfast. His dad joined him and Kurt handed him a cup of coffee. Puck came upstairs a few minutes later, his jeans riding low on his hips. Stepping up behind Kurt, he pressed a lingering kiss to his neck before rubbing Burt's bald head in greeting. The mohawked teen then headed upstairs before coming back down wearing when of Burt's shirts with the buttons undone.

"Noah, explain?" Kurt demanded finding it odd to see his boyfriend in his dad's clothing.

"Can't wear my shirt again, it's dirty." Puck shrugged. "And none of your fancy gear will fit. Don't worry; I'll totally have my ma wash it then give it back."

"Just keep it." Burt told him.

"Or burn it." Kurt suggested.

Before they left for school, Kurt and Puck both received a text from Rachel requesting that the Glee Club meet up in the choir room first thing claiming that she had some exciting news.

"What do you think it is?" Puck asked though he didn't sound overly interested.

"She probably wants to announce that she and Finn are an item again." Kurt answered remembering how she had text him about Finn the previous evening. "But we'd better go anyway."

"Can I drive?" Puck begged after they'd made their goodbyes to Burt and stepped up outside Kurt's car. "Please? I'll totally give you head under the table at lunch."

"Very well Noah, you may drive my baby." Kurt agreed handing him the keys and Puck eagerly scrambled into the driver's seat. "But you are not going down on me in the cafeteria."

"That's cool," Puck shrugged as he pulled out of the driveway. "You can give me a blow job instead."

"Why in the name of Gucci do I put up with you?" Kurt asked with a dramatic sigh.

"Because you love the feel of Puckzilla battering your prostate." Puck answered with a smirk.

Kurt just shook his head in amusement, wincing on occasion when Puck whirled his car around a corner too fast.

"Stick close to me today," Puck said as they climbed out of the car. "That bastard hasn't been fully dealt with yet. I don't wanna risk you being near him if he goes psycho like he did yesterday."

"I'm fairly confident that my dad frightened him enough to steer clear from any of us," Kurt replied winding his arm around Puck's waist as he settled his arm over Kurt's shoulders. "So today shouldn't be too bad. Then the footage Artie and Jacob caught will be shown on Sue's Corner tonight and Karofsky will _have _to be expelled. If he isn't then not even I will be able to prevent my dad from forcing his way into Figgins' office with his gun."

"Your old man is so badass." Puck chuckled. "I wish my dad could have been more like him you know."

"I don't." Kurt responded quietly and Puck looked to him in askance. "If your dad had been any different, if he'd stayed to help raise you and Maya, then the two of you would have turned out some other way. Maya wouldn't be Maya and you wouldn't be my Noah. You may never have turned into the man I fell in love with."

"You know," Puck replied with a fond smile. "Whenever you start talking all romantic shit I really just wanna fuck you."

"We are heading to the choir room," Kurt said. "Maybe when Rachel's done with what she wants to tell us all we can skip first period and make some music of our own."

"On top of the piano?" Puck asked.

"Definitely." Kurt answered turning the corner that led to the choir room.

Sharing a kiss with his boyfriend, the two of them giggled a little as they stumbled into the room. It was only when Kurt pulled away from Puck's kiss that he noticed Brittany standing stock still, her eyes wide and her skin as white as a ghost.

"Britt?" Kurt asked looking at the girl in concern wondering what she was staring at.

"Fuck." Puck swore and turning his head Kurt let out a loud gasp as his mind registered what it was he was seeing.

Not knowing what to do, the three teens just stood still and stared at the sight before them. Next to enter the choir room were Sam and Quinn. The blonde girl let out a shrill scream, moving backwards until her back connected with the wall where she slid down bringing her knees up to her chest.

"We need to get a teacher." Sam said sensibly but none of them moved.

Brittany didn't even display any signs of knowing the others were in the room with her.

"Somebody get a teacher, now!" Sam yelled in a harsh tone before following his own order and rushing out to find a member of staff.

In his absence, Tina and Mike walked hand-in-hand into the choir room. Pulling her fingers from her boyfriend's hand, Tina's legs gave out beneath her and fell to the floor. Tears gathered in her eyes before falling down her cheeks and Mike just turned his back and closed his eyes so he couldn't see… _him_.

Aside from Tina's sniffles and Quinn's quietly mumbled prayers, all was silent in the choir room until Sam returned with Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester in tow.

"Oh god." Mr. Schue exclaimed and it was clear he was going to be of little help.

"Get out." Sue told the children taking out her phone and making a call. "Out!" She repeated when none of them moved.

Moving to Quinn, Sam offered his hand to help her up but she didn't take it. So he bent down and picked her up and carried her out of the room. Mike did the same with Tina.

"Fuck." Puck swore again before leaving the room.

"Brittany?" Kurt asked not willing to leave her. "Brittany, can you hear me sweetheart?"

"He looks sad." Brittany commented, her eyes still glued to Karofsky, the bully's dead body hanging from the ceiling.

"Brittany, we need to go." Kurt told her taking her hand and tugging lightly but she didn't move.

Unable to stop himself, Kurt turned his gaze back to Karofsky's lifeless form. He felt sick. His eyes wandered about the room spotting the rucksack with the head of a hammer poking out. A length of rope was curled up like a snake, a set of pruning sheers beside it, indicating that Karofsky had cut the rope to a shorter length. A chair was knocked over beneath the body's dangling feet. Presumably, Karofsky had stood on the chair before trying the noose.

For the first time since entering the choir room, Kurt noticed the music that was playing. His eyes turned to the C.D player where Karofsky's selected song had been on repeat. The lyrics of the song he and Karofsky had performed as a duet together filled Kurt's ears as it started again, piercing through his brain and chilling him to the bone.

_Hey, you've got a lot of nerve to show your face around here._

_Hey, you've got a lot of nerve to dredge up all my fears._

_Well, I wish I could shake some sense into you and walk out the door._

Kurt swallowed wanting nothing more than for Brittany to pull her eyes away from the body and leave the room with him. But the girl was still staring directly at the face of the hanging body and Kurt shuddered wondering just how long Brittany had been alone with Karofsky's corpse.

_But your skin is like porcelain._

_Yeah, your skin is like porcelain._

Kurt cringed as he looked downwards, his eyes landing on the porcelain skin of his own hand. His memory then felt compelled to remind him of the way Karofsky had leered at him while singing to him the first time they had rehearsed the song together with Rachel, Maya and Mr. Schue watching them.

_Just the other day I felt I had you by a string._

_Just the other day I felt we could be everything._

_But now when I see you, you're somebody else._

_In somebody's eyes and your skin is like porcelain._

_Yeah, your skin is like porcelain._

Principal Figgins had made his way to the choir room. Whether Sue had called him or a student had informed him Kurt didn't know. Mercedes, Artie, Rachel and Finn never showed up to the choir room so Kurt assumed one of the others had warned them away. No other students had entered, not that they would have reason to, and the two teachers in the room seemed to be arguing but Kurt couldn't make out what they were saying. His ears only heard the vocals by Better than Ezra.

_I don't know what I'm saying._

_Well, I don't know if you're there._

_In the words you are feigning._

_Do you even care?_

Yes, Kurt did care. It was true that Karofsky was far from a friend and that Kurt wanted him out of his life, but not like this, never like this. He had never wished Karofsky dead, yet the other teen had taken his own life. Of course Kurt cared.

_Well I wish I could kill you, savour the sight…_

The lyric made Kurt whimper and a second later Sue had seized hold of the C.D player and thrown it against a wall. The music stopped.

"Come on, Brittany." Kurt said in a choked voice before pulling her from the room.

Hand clasped tightly with hers, he led her through the corridors. Near a set of stairs, the sick feeling Kurt had been fighting off overpowered him and he vomited onto the floor. A chorus of 'ewws' from other students sounded around him but he hardly cared.

Rubbing his back gently, Brittany guided him to the nearest girls' bathroom where he fell to his knees by a toilet and continued to reject his breakfast from his body. Brittany stood behind him speaking soothing words. She then helped him clean the mess away from his face before supporting his weight as he crossed to the sink. His legs were a little shaky and every time he closed his eyes he could still see Karofsky's body.

"He killed himself." Kurt whispered, finally acknowledging the truth out loud.

"I know." Brittany answered just as quietly.

"He killed himself." Kurt repeated turning on the faucet and splashing cold water onto his face.

"I know," Brittany said again. "But it wasn't your fault ok. Don't you dare feel guilty."

"But he _killed _himself." Kurt told her.

"Yes, he did," Brittany agreed still rubbing circular motions on Kurt's back. "I know it's a shock and that it isn't nice to think about, but you aren't to blame. You didn't murder him. He killed _himself_."

"Because of me," Kurt said. "He did this because of me."

"He was very silly," Brittany answered. "And very mean. He couldn't handle the fact that you didn't want him. So he took the cowards way out and left you to deal with the mess. If you break down now, then he's won. Taking his own life was just another way for him to make you suffer. But you don't deserve this Kurt, you don't deserve anything that boy put you through."

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked looking to her and she just shrugged, a haunted look still apparent in her eyes, a shocking contrast to the playful innocence that usually shined in her irises. "Come on," Kurt said pulling her into a hug. "We should find the others."

They left the bathroom just in time to see some official looking people making their way towards the choir room. Hand-in-hand, Kurt and Brittany made their way to the auditorium, instinctively knowing that's where the others would be. Sure enough, they found them all there.

Rachel was walking about the stage, the bruise on her face standing out even more than her nose usually did. She was obviously going over different songs in her head but for once she wasn't singing. Mike had Tina in his lap, Sam had Quinn in his and Finn was sat on the floor at Artie's feet. Mercedes was sat beside Artie and Santana and Puck were both pacing on the floor space between stage and seating area.

Seeing Brittany, Santana instantly hurried towards her and pulled her into her arms. The two girls then made their way to Artie, Santana rudely shoving Finn out of the way before both girls dropped into Artie's lap. Standing in front of Puck, Kurt stopped his boyfriend's pacing and rested his forehead against his chest, his hands clenching his dad's shirt that Puck was wearing.

"Fuck." Puck swore in a whisper and they all paused to look at him.

"Fuck." The others echoed simultaneously since the word seemed to sum the situation up.

**XXX**

**Warnings for this chapter: character death/suicide**

**To Be Continued, One Chapter Left.**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	25. We Can Take Anything

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted**

**Lyrics are in italics**

**Ending this story was actually more difficult than I thought it would be, very anti-climatic lol but here it is**

**Chapter 25-We Can Take Anything**

The school had hosted an assembly in honour of Dave Karofsky. The assembly was held the very afternoon his body had been discovered in the choir room. All students were excused from class and it was compulsory that they all attend. Principal Figgins stood before them all, speaking almost robotically as he talked about the dead student. Mr. Schue got up to say a few words about Karofsky and Miss Pillsbury said her office was always open should anyone need to talk about their grief.

Sitting amongst his fellow students, his boyfriend's hand clasped tightly in his own and his friends all around him, Kurt glanced around at everybody's faces. They all looked incredibly shocked that somebody their age who walked the halls with them every school day had committed suicide. The jocks that had played football and hockey alongside Karofsky were the only ones who really looked sad for having lost a friend. The sad expressions and silent tears cast over other people's faces were merely for show for they thought that was how they ought to react. Although nobody within the school gym had wished Karofsky dead, many of them would forget all about the boy as soon as there was something knew to gossip about. Only a handful of them would be truly affected by the boy's suicide.

Karofsky's sporting friends would miss him. Or at least, they would miss the person they thought him to be. None of them really knew the real Dave Karofsky. They didn't even know the truth about his sexual orientation. Perhaps some of the teachers would look up from their desks and be drawn to his empty seat for a while, but none of the teachers could truly stand up and say they knew Karofsky either.

Not even Kurt or his friends in Glee knew who Karofsky really was. They knew some of the things he was capable of but they still didn't really know him. It seemed as though nobody in the school had really known him properly. Everything Dave Karofsky had presented himself as had been a lie and the truth would forever be a mystery.

"Don't let it get to you." Puck whispered into Kurt's ear.

After being released from the gym, Kurt caught up to Coach Sylvester. Eyes on the floor, he simply told her it would no longer be necessary to show the footage Artie and Jacob had managed to film on Sue's Corner. Her hand came down on his shoulder, squeezing it in a painful grip that was presumably intended as one of comfort.

"I guess I'll just have to improvise a series of jokes related to one Will Schuester's ridiculous hair." Sue sighed before heading off down the corridor.

The Gleeks didn't bother attending their last lessons of the day. Instead they headed outside to the bleachers and sat down together in an awkward silence. Tina had her phone out playing angry birds, Quinn was fiddling with the little gold cross that hung around her neck, Sam had taken out a comic book but didn't seem to be reading the pages and Mercedes was finding different ways to arrange her many bright coloured bracelets on her arms.

Seeing that Rachel and Finn were holding hands, the Jewish girl resting her head on the drummer's shoulder, Kurt assumed that he was correct in thinking the big announcement Rachel never got to make was about her and Finn getting back together. The two hadn't given any verbal confirmation but it was visually evident that they were close again like they always were in their couple stages. Kurt briefly wondered how long the two would last before breaking up again as he leaned against his boyfriend.

Feeling Puck press a kiss to his head, Kurt closed his eyes and for a few fleeting moments he almost forgot about that morning's tragedy. Unfortunately, the image of Karofsky's dead body hanging from the choir room ceiling by a thick rope re-entered his mind. His feelings of guilt still lingered despite Brittany's earlier insistence that he was not to blame, but the guilt was not nibbling at his brain with as great a strength as it had been. Since sitting through the assembly Kurt had started to feel somewhat numb to the information but something else was slowly starting to creep in. He wasn't entirely sure what the emotion was just yet but he suspected that it was something that fell somewhere between angry and bitter.

"Ok, like why are we all moping as if we actually give a shit?" Santana finally asked. "So what if the kid killed himself? Good riddance I say."

"Santana." Brittany admonished. "That's not a nice thing to say."

"Well the guy wasn't exactly a nice person," Santana pointed out. "Do you all suddenly have amnesia or something? Am I the only one who remembers what an asshole he was? We shouldn't be sat out here looking all depressed like a friend or a pet just died. He wasn't our friend ok, he was a bullying little scumbag and we shouldn't be mourning him."

"Santana." Brittany repeated just shaking her head with a sigh.

"He was a bastard," Sam said and they all turned to look at the large-mouthed blonde. "But none of us wanted him dead."

"Oh whatever," Santana scoffed. "The jerk killed himself, big deal. I'm not saying we should throw a party but we shouldn't be sulking either. I didn't like him, I'm not going to miss him and I don't care that he's dead."

"You didn't see him." Brittany told her quietly. "You weren't alone in that room with his body unable to do anything but stare at it, you don't… you just don't understand. You didn't see him." She repeated.

"It was horrifying," Quinn spoke up. "Seeing him hanging there, knowing that he did it to himself… the feelings I felt in that moment will never go away."

"He wasn't Karofsky anymore." Tina said. "He wasn't a jock, a bully, a stalker or a closet-case. He wasn't anything."

"Just a body." Mike said. "Just a kid."

"I've always been obsessed with death," Tina commented. "But actually seeing the dead body of somebody we know…" she trailed off with a shudder even though there was no wind to cause a chill. "I always thought of death in a glorified way, that it was something beautiful, just like childbirth. But seeing the body, there was nothing glorious or beautiful about that experience. That moment in the choir room will haunt me forever."

"Ok Morticia Addams just shut up." Santana told the Gothic girl. "What is wrong with you losers?" She asked moving off the metal bench and standing in front of them all. "People die every day but you don't sit and mope about them all so why are you acting like this over Karofsky of all dickheads? Clearly I need to remind you idiots again that Karofsky was not our friend. We hated him, remember? Are you seriously telling me that we're just gonna forgive all the shit he put Hummel through just because the troll killed himself? Call me a heartless bitch, but I really couldn't care less that he's dead and you freaks shouldn't care either."

"Well I do care." Brittany replied.

"So do I." Kurt sighed.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Santana muttered. "Puck, come on, back me up here."

"Fuck, I don't know." Puck swore. "This day just kinda sucks you know."

"Oh whatever," Santana huffed crossing her arms over her chest and sneering at them all. "When you babies are done with crying over the poor misunderstood psycho why don't you give me a call."

She made to storm off but Brittany caught hold of her arm.

"What?" Santana demanded.

"You're being a bitch," Brittany informed her. "More so than usual. That usually means you're scared, upset or so confused that you don't even know what to do or how you're supposed to feel. And that's ok. None of us need to have all the answers right now. We just need to be here to support one another and help each other through them. So if you want to make some more nasty comments then go right ahead, we're listening. But don't you dare walk away from us."

Without a word or scathing retort of any kind, Santana sat back down and silence swept over them once more.

"_Hi Barbie_." Sam eventually said making his voice sound funny and the others looked to him incredulously. "_Hi Ken_." He continued making his voice higher and causing Kurt to gape at him in shock. "_Do you wanna go for a ride?_"He asked even as most of the others shot him variations of 'what the fuck?' expressions.

"_Sure Ken._" Brittany smiled at him.

"_Jump in…_" Sam said.

"Really, guys, really?" Quinn asked looking between the two as if they were both insane.

"Just trying to lighten the mood a little." Sam shrugged defensively.

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world,_" Mike sang in his very poor singing voice. "_Life in plastic…_" he continued looking a little uncertain.

"_It's fantastic._" Brittany and Sam joined in.

"_You can brush my hair…_" Tina added her vocals.

"_Undress me everywhere…_" Artie sang adding his voice to the mix.

"_Imagination, life is your creation…_" Sam, Brittany, Mike, Tina and Artie sang in unison.

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_" Sam half-sang and half-shouted.

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world,_" Finn and Puck sang together causing Mercedes to giggle before joining in. "_Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation._"

"_I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in the fantasy world,_" Brittany sang standing up to dance around a little bit, Tina joining her. "_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly._"

"_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_" Artie sang. "_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._"

"_You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours', I'm a Barbie girl,_" Brittany, Tina and Mercedes sang together while Finn drummed a beat on his knees, Artie and Puck clapped along and Mike and Sam danced around with the three girls. "_In the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation._"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party._" The boys minus Kurt sang.

"_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._" Brittany, Tina and Mercedes sang.

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party._" The boys repeated.

"_Oo-ooh, oo-ooh._" The three girls.

Having been gaping at the scene playing out before them, Rachel and Quinn made eye-contact before shrugging simultaneously and joining in.

"_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,_" they all sang together apart from Kurt and Santana. "_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around, let's go party. You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours'. You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours'._"

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party._" Kurt sang standing up and offering his hand to Santana.

"_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._" Santana spoke with little enthusiasm as she shook her head before joining the others in their rendition of Aqua's Barbie Girl.

After finishing the song, they all looked around at one another before simultaneously bursting out laughing and it took a long while for them to stop.

"That was really fun." Tina smiled. "Barbie Girl is actually a really good song."

"Who are we kidding?" Santana asked. "That was super lame. If you guys tell anybody I sang that song with you then I'll deny it."

"So what do we do now?" Brittany asked.

"I suggest we choose a Broadway classic as our next song selection." Rachel spoke up eagerly.

"That isn't what I meant," Brittany said. "I mean, what happens now? What are we supposed to do about… Karofsky?"

"Nothing." Puck answered wrapping his arms protectively around Kurt. "He's out of our lives now, Britt. There's nothing we can do. We just need to forget about the jerk and move on."

"Excuse me; was nobody listening to me half an hour ago?" Santana asked. "Because that was basically what I said."

"Well, now that we've all had a little time to process the initial shock we should unite together and strive to overcome this unexpected obstacle and carry on," Rachel said. "We cannot allow anything to distract us from Sectionals. And since we're all gathered together I'd like to take this time to share the news I had hoped to divulge to you all this morning," she made a show of linking Finn's fingers with hers and holding their joined hands up for everyone to see. "Finn and I are in love again." She beamed.

"Boring." Quinn commented.

"It won't last." Santana said snidely.

"I can't even feign shock." Tina shrugged.

"Again?" Mercedes groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"Kurt and I totally make a hotter couple than you." Puck added smugly.

"Would a Finchel baby be really short or really tall?" Brittany asked.

"Guys, Miss Pillsbury's on her way over," Sam warned. "With… who are they?"

"Those are Karofsky's parents." Finn informed them all.

"Why is she bringing them towards us?" Kurt asked nervously and Puck held him closer telling him to relax.

"Everybody just remain calm and act natural." Quinn advised.

They all dropped their eyes to the floor hoping to avoid the gaze of the Guidance Counsellor as well as Mr and Mrs Karofsky as though not looking directly at either of the adults would prevent them from being seen.

"Hello kids," Emma said gently. "I understand it's a troubling time for you all right now so I am willing to overlook the fact you're skipping class just this once. This is Mr and Mrs Karofsky, they um, they'd like to talk to you Kurt." She said offering Kurt a reassuring smile as he pulled his head up to face them. "It's ok." She mouthed to him.

"You're Kurt?" Mrs Karofsky asked softly looking at Kurt through red-rimmed eyes, it was clear she had been crying. "Kurt Hummel?"

"I am." Kurt nodded in confirmation unsure as to why they wished to speak to him.

A new wave of tears fell from Mrs Karofsky's eyes as she threw her arms around Kurt holding him close. Startled, Kurt patted the woman on the back awkwardly still clueless as to what it was she and her husband wanted from him.

"Our Dave spoke so fondly of you." Mrs Karofsky told him through a broken sob. "We know how close you and he were. You were very special to him."

"Oh." Kurt replied when nothing else came to his mind. He looked helplessly round at the other but they didn't seem to know what to say either.

"Our Dave," Mr Karofsky said addressing Kurt as Mrs Karofsky finally released the boy from her tight hug. "Did he say anything to you, anything that may have indicated why he… why he left us?"

"No," Kurt answered quietly. "He didn't. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Mrs Karofsky pressed. "Can't you think of anything at all?"

"No." Kurt repeated. "I don't know anything. I had no idea that he would… I had no idea." He said unable to complete the sentence and verbalise what Karofsky had done.

"You'll come to the funeral won't you?" Mrs Karofsky asked and Kurt bit down on his lip as he looked to Puck and the others not wanting to say yes but not knowing how to tell the grieving woman no. "All of you?" She added looking round at the other Gleeks, most of whom looked distinctly uncomfortable at the invitation.

"Of course." Brittany answered on everybody's behalf. "Your son will be sorely missed." She told them, being kind enough to speak the words she believed Mr and Mrs Karofsky would like to hear.

"Thank you," Mrs Karofsky smiled at her pulling the blonde into a hug. "Sorry, I don't know your name."

"I'm Brittany," she answered. "I was… I was the one who found him."

"Oh you poor girl." Mrs Karofsky said hugging her closer and shedding fresh tears.

"I stayed with him," Brittany told her not able to refer to Karofsky as just a body in front of his parents. "I didn't want him to be alone."

Crying a little harder, Mrs Karofsky hugged Brittany once more before telling them that she'd be in touch about the funeral. She hugged Kurt again and Mr Karofsky lightly touched his shoulder before Miss Pillsbury led them away.

"Damn, that was awkward." Mercedes breathed out.

"Are we going to go?" Artie asked looking round at them all and taking hold of Brittany's hand. "To the funeral?"

"I think we have to." Brittany said. "For them," she nodded in the direction the two Karofsky's were walking off in. "And for us. Saying goodbye might help."

"So we have to go to some dumb funeral and act like the jerk actually meant something to us?" Santana asked not sounding impressed with the idea. "That's bullshit. When they lower his coffin into the ground we should shout out what an asshole he really was."

"We can't do that." Kurt told her as he melded himself against Puck's side. "His parents loved him. They didn't know the truth and they don't need to. Just let them remember their son in as good a way as possible."

"So… we're going to go to the funeral?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Kurt answered with a sigh. "Britt's right. We have to go."

The group made their goodbyes and headed home. Kurt and Puck just drove around aimlessly for a while before pulling up by a pretty looking park. Rather than getting out of the car to enjoy the scenery, the two boyfriends simply moved into the backseat and curled up together. They shared a gentle kiss and silently found comfort in one another's arms.

"Never a boring day in Lima right?" Puck asked jokingly with a hint of a laugh.

Kurt let out a small chuckle in response that turned into a sob part way through. His body started to tremble and he burrowed into his boyfriends warmth as tears began to fall. The day had truly been an overwhelming one and Kurt didn't know how to handle it.

"Just let it out," Puck told him cuddling him close and pressing light kisses to the countertenor's face. "Let it out, babe."

The crying only lasted for a minute or two before Kurt dried his eyes and let out a dark chuckle. He then proceeded to rant angrily about all things Karofsky. Puck just kept his hold on him, listening to his boyfriend's frustration and anger but not commenting on it. The angry rant lasted around ten minutes before Kurt let out a long sigh.

"It's been a long day." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah." Puck agreed. "But we survived it, right? Just like when we came out as a couple to the school. That week was pretty tough but we got through it. Or when you introduced me to your old man, we were both scared to death that Burt might shoot me. Hell, sometimes I think he still might, but we deal. You and me, babe, we can take anything."

"I know we can." Kurt smiled and Puck grinned back at him as they moved in for a slow sensual kiss.

"So… sex?" Puck asked with a smirk and a wink.

"No," Kurt replied. "I want you to make love to me tonight, I need you to. My place?"

"Sounds perfect." Puck told him.

After another kiss, they moved back into the front of the car so Kurt could drive them to his house, feed his dad the pitiful 'we're doing homework' lie before leading Puck down to his basement so they could make love.

"I love this song." Kurt commented as 'My Boyfriend's Back' began to play on the radio.

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
